Extra Story 5 Blood darkness
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: A forgotten and forbidden magic awakens and everything is a mess...


**EXTRA** **STORY** **5**

 **ΤΟ ΣΚΟΤΑΔΙ ΤΟΥ ΑΙΜΑΤΟΣ**

Τα ανήσυχα πνεύματα δεν ηρεμούν ποτέ, πάντα τους διακρίνει ο διακαής πόθος για αναζήτηση του πράγματος που επιθυμούν. Ένα τέτοιο πνεύμα είναι και ο Neo, γι αυτό τα στενά σύνορα του σύμπαντός μας δεν τον χωρούσαν πια κι έτσι στην προσπάθειά του να αποκτήσει κι άλλη δύναμη ώστε να μπορεί να είναι συνεπής στην αποστολή του, μετέφερε τον εαυτό του στο γειτονικό και συγγενικό σύμπαν με το δικό μας, το έκτο του οποίου τον πλανήτη είχαν επαναφέρει στην προηγούμενή του δόξα μετά από μια μακρά περίοδο δικτατορίας και τρόμου που είχαν φέρει οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor εκείνης της διάστασης. Καθώς περιπλανιόταν στον πλανήτη χάρη στην υψηλή ταχύτητα πτήσης που διέθετε, παρατηρούσε πολλές αλλαγές σε αυτόν. Ενώ το ανάγλυφο ήταν ίδιο με τη Γη του δικού μας σύμπαντος, έβλεπε αλλαγές στη διαρρύθμιση των πόλεων καθώς και στο φυσικό περιβάλλον όπου ο άνθρωπος δεν είχε επέμβει ακόμα. Έτσι αποφάσισε να προσγειωθεί στην αντίστοιχη πόλη του Τόκυο και να την εξερευνήσει.

Η εξερεύνηση αυτή του απέφερε πολλές σημαντικές πληροφορίες, κάποιες τις ανακάλυψε μόνος του περπατώντας στους δρόμους και κάποιες άλλες ρωτώντας τους κατοίκους της πόλης, φυσιολογικά εκείνοι τρόμαξαν βλέποντάς τον μιας και θυμήθηκαν την περίοδο του ολέθρου από εκείνον και την ομάδα του αλλά αυτός τους καθησύχασε και ζήτησε πληροφορίες για τη γύρω περιοχή, έτσι λοιπόν αυτοί που ρώτησε, του είπαν ότι ο πλανήτης του έκτου σύμπαντος είναι πολύ διαφορετικός από τον δικό του, η τεχνολογία είναι σε πολύ προχωρημένο στάδιο αλλά εξίσου προχωρημένοι ήταν και η μαγεία μαζί με τα διάφορα μαγικά πλάσματα τα οποία γνωρίζουμε μόνο από τους παλιότερους θρύλους.

Ο Neo εκστασιάστηκε στη σκέψη ότι θα έβλεπε κάποιο δράκο ή κάτι ανάλογο φέρνοντας στο μυαλό του τα λόγια των ντόπιων, αυτό που δεν ήξερε όμως ήταν το τι τον περίμενε καθώς έβγαινε από την πόλη και περιπλανιόταν πετώντας στις άγονες περιοχές της χώρας μρ την οργιώδη βλάστηση και τα πολλά ενεργά ηφαίστεια, πολύ περισσότερα και με μεγαλύτερη δράση απ' ότι στο έβδομο σύμπαν

Αν και χαρούμενος ως ένα βαθμό για ότι ανακάλυψε, δεν ξέχασε ούτε για μια στιγμή το σκοπό του κι έτσι συνέχισε την έρευνά του. Όμως για κακή του τύχη έπεσε πάνω σε απομεινάρια του στρατεύματος της Serenity και τώρα ήταν αναγκασμένος να πολεμήσει. Αυτοί οι στρατιώτες οραματίζονταν την επάνοδο της σατανικής βασίλισσας κι ως επακόλουθο την επιστροφή του τρόμου σε όλο τον πλανήτη μη γνωρίζοντας ότι τα σχέδιά τους θα ματαιώνονταν μιας και η βασίλισσα είχε ήδη εξοντωθεί.

Έτσι λοιπόν όλοι οι στρατιώτες μαζί του επιτέθηκαν με σκοπό να τον αιφνιδιάσουν αλλά το μόνο που κατάφεραν ήταν να τον εκνευρίσουν περισσότερο, ειδικά όταν τα laser χτύπησαν πάνω του και δεν του έκαναν την παραμικρή ζημιά, αυτός εκνευρισμένος καθώς ήταν, ελευθέρωσε την αύρα της Full Power μορφής του βγάζοντάς τους όλους εκτός μάχης, μόνο ένας κατάφερε ν «γλιτώσει» αλλά κι αυτού η μοίρα είχε σφραγιστεί, ο Neo τον πλησίασε και το άρπαξε από το λαιμό με εκείνον να λέει:

-Δεν…το πιστεύω…! Αυτή είναι ανταμοιβή μας για όλη τη σκληρή δουλειά μας προς τη Μεγαλειοτάτη? Πώς μπορεί να σε διέταξε να μας σκοτώσεις όλους μετά από ότι κάναμε γι αυτήν…;

-Ανόητε! Κανείς δε μου λέει πια τι να κάνω! Ειδικά η βασίλισσά σου!

-Τολμάς να αψηφάς τη μεγάλη Κυβερνήτη της Γης;!

Τότε ο Neo θύμωσε ακόμα πιο πολύ κι έσφιξε το χέρι του γύρω από το λαιμό του στρατιώτη:

-Άκου βλάκα, εγώ δεν είχα σκοπό να σας πολεμήσω! Δεν ήρθα γι αυτό! Εσύ και οι αξιολύπητοι φίλοι σου τα αρχίσατε όλα! Αυτό που θέλω εγώ είναι να βρω μεγάλες πηγές δύναμης κατάλαβες:!

-Δεν ξέρω πού μπορείς να βρεις..

-Αν μου λες ψέματα θα καταλήξεις σαν όλους αυτού;! Του είπε τότε ο Neo στο ίδιο έντονο ύφος.

-Η Μεγαλειοτάτη θα επιστρέψει…! Και τότε εσύ θα καταλήξεις σαν αυτούς…

-Σοβαρά;! Στα αλήθεια το νομίζεις αυτό;! Του αντιγύρισε ο Neo αφήνοντάς τον κάτω βίαια. Και συνέχισε:

-Θα μείνετε με το όνειρο ηλίθιοι! Η βασίλισσά σου δεν υπάρχει πια! Νικήθηκε από την Sailor Moon του δικού μου σύμπαντος! Οπότε τώρα δεν έχετε τίποτα!

-Πώς! Νικήθηκε:! Αποκλείεται! Σίγουρα θα αστειεύεσαι!

-Το αστείο είσαι εσύ βλάκα! Του είπε ο Neo και συνέτριψε με γυμνά χέρια το όπλο του στρατιώτη, έπειτα έστρεψε το δεξί του χέρι προς αυτόν και του είπε πριν τον αποτελειώσει:

-Μόλις μου έφτιαξες τη μέρα…

Και οι Κόκκινες Αστραπές τον εκτέλεσαν κι έτσι τώρα δεν είχε μείνει κανείς τους. Μετά από αυτήν την ανεπιθύμητη μάχη, ο Neo συνέχισε την αναζήτησή του αλλά η υπομονή του φαινόταν να εξαντλείται…

«Πρέπει να συνεχίσω το ψάξιμο…! Η αποστολή μου δε θα στεφθεί από επιτυχία αν δε γίνω πιο δυνατός! Θα τρέξω σε όλη τη γη αν χρειαστεί» Είπε στον εαυτό του και απογειώθηκε προς αναζήτηση άλλων πολιτειών του πλανήτη και συγκεκριμένα στα μόνιμα παγωμένα ασιατικά εδάφη της Ρωσίας όπου εκεί έκανε μια μικρή εκπαίδευση…Βασικά όχι και τόσο μικρή όπως σύντομα θα αποδεικνυόταν.

Ενώ εξασκούσε την Full Power μορφή του, ένιωσε μια μεγάλη ενέργεια να εκλύεται από κάπου με αποτέλεσμα το έδαφος να παραμορφώνεται σταδιακά, μεγάλα κομμάτια πάγου ξεκολλούσαν από το έδαφος και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτός υπεύθυνος, σύντομα θα ανακάλυπτε ότι εκτός από τους πάγους, έπεφταν πέτρες από τον ουρανό στο έδαφος ανοίγοντας μικρούς κρατήρες λόγω της μεγάλης τους ταχύτητας. Γι ατό το λόγο σταμάτησε την εξέσκησή του κι αποφάσισε να δει τι προκαλούσε αυτή την παράξενη βροχή.

Έτσι απογειώθηκε φτάνοντας αρκετά ψηλά στην ατμόσφαιρα της γης φτάνοντας στη στρατόσφαιρα, εκεί είδε με τρόμο ότι αυτή τη βροχή την προκαλούσε ένας μεγάλος μετεωρίτης ο οποίος ερχόταν με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και είχε πορεία σύγκρουσης με την επιφάνεια της γης απειλώντας να ισοπεδώσει τα πάντα. Τότε ο Neo σταμάτησε στον αέρα κι ετοίμασε μια μεγάλη δέσμη από κόκκινες αστραπές τις οποίες έστειλε κατευθείαν πάνω στο μετεωρίτη, ανεβάζοντας την ισχύ της επίθεσής του, κατάφερε να περάσει την ενέργειά του μέσα από τα σκληρά πετρώδη στρώματα του μετεωρίτη με αποτέλεσμα να τον καταστρέψει σκορπίζοντάς τον σε μικρά κομμάτια που δεν μπορούσαν να προκαλέσουν ζημιά πέφτοντας στο έδαφος, όσα δηλαδή έπεσαν μιας και τα περισσότερα κάηκαν στην ατμόσφαιρα.

Αυτή ήταν μια πολύ καλή επίδειξη της δύναμής του κι όταν τελείωσε, συνέχισε να ψάχνει μέσα στο χιόνι και τον πάγο, δυστυχώς γι αυτόν ανακάλυψε ακόμα ένα στρατόπεδο όπου οι πολεμιστές ήταν πιστοί στον Neo του έκτου σύμπαντος αυτή τη φορά και χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, επιτέθηκε εξοντώνοντας όποιον έβρισκε μπροστά του προκαλώντας μια μεγάλη έκρηξη και ισοπεδώνοντας τα πάντα. Όταν τελείωσε, είδε ότι είχαν μείνει κι άλλοι. Αμέσως τον περικύκλωσαν στρέφοντας τα όπλα τους προς αυτόν αλλά ο Neo δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί από την θλιβερή τους παρουσία, το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να σφίξει τη δεξιά του γροθιά βγάζοντας κόκκινες αστραπές κι ακόμα κι όταν τα laser έφτασαν σε απόσταση βολής, εκτινάχθηκα κεραυνοί από το έδαφος, ένας για καθέναν από αυτούς, οι κεραυνοί βρήκαν το στόχο τους και τους χτύπησαν όλους. Ένας μόνο κατάφερε να πει:

-Σε παρακαλούμε συγχώρεσέ μας άρχοντα…Συγχώρεσέ μας που αμφιβάλλαμε για τη μεγάλη συ δύναμη…

-Μάθατε πολύ αργά το μάθημά σας…Πιστεύατε ότι είχατε ελπίδα εναντίον μου….; Ποτέ δε θα μάθετε…Όποιος μου αντιτίθεται, πεθαίνει…Του απάντησε ο Neo και τους αποτελείωσε με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες. Αυτό που δεν ήξερε ο Neo, ήταν ότι αυτοί οι στρατιώτες ήταν μέρος ενός μεγαλύτερου στρατοπέδου εκπαίδευσης που βρισκόταν στα βόρια, πεπεισμένος λοιπόν ότι όλοι αυτοί δε δρούσαν μόνοι τους, πέταξε προς τα βόρεια με σκοπό να εξαλείψει την τελευταία πηγή κινδύνου.. Δε δυσκολεύτηκε να το βρει η αλήθεια είναι, το μέγεθός του ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερο και πρώτη του δουλειά ήτα νε ξεφορτωθεί τους 3 φρουρούς στην είσοδο:

-Γεια σας παιδιά! Τους φώναξε και πριν προλάβουν να καταλάβουν τι έγινε, τρυπήθηκαν από τους κεραυνούς του κι έπεσαν νεκροί, την ίδια μοίρα είχαν και άλλοι πέντε που έτρεξαν στην είσοδο ακούγοντας τις φωνές, ψήθηκαν κι αυτοί. Τώρα ο δρόμος ήταν ανοιχτός γι αυτόν και μπήκε μέσα με την άνεσή του, προσχωρώντας στο εσωτερικό δε βρήκε κανέναν γιατί όλη η δύναμη είχε συγκεντρωθεί στο κεντρικό κτίριο και του ετοίμαζαν ενέδρα με σκοπό να τον σκοτώσουν, όμως το σχέδιό τους δε θα απέδιδε γιατί ο Neo ήταν ήδη μέσα και τον είδαν μπροστά τους εντελώς ξαφνικά με αποτέλεσμα να παγώσουν από το φόβο τους, αυτός χωρίς να μιλήσει έκανε μερικά βήματα μπροστά κοιτάζοντας δεξιά κι αριστερά με τους στρατιώτες να είναι ακόμα φοβισμένοι και να προχωρούν προς τα πίσω όσο εκείνος κινούταν μπροστά, ακόμα κι αν τον είχαν κυκλώσει, δεν τολμούσαν να του επιτεθούν από την τρομάρα τους κι αυτό το απολάμβανε ο ήρωάς μας.

Το ίδιο σκηνικό συνεχίστηκε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ακόμα μέχρι που ένας πολεμιστής έκανε το λάθος να επιτεθεί από πίσω για να «σκοντάψει» στη γροθιά του Neo για να παραμορφωθεί το κράνος του και να πέσει κι ο ίδιος κάτω, βλέποντάς το αυτό, ένας άλλος όπλισε και πυροβόλησε αλλά το laser γύρισε πίσω σε αυτόν τελειώνοντάς τον επιτόπου αυτόν και ακόμα τρεις. Τότε ο Νέο γύρισε το κεφάλι δεξιά κι έστριψε στο διάδρομο μπροστά του με τους στρατιώτες να τον ακολουθούν απλά χωρίς να κάνουν κάτι, αυτό τον οδήγησε στην κεντρική αίθουσα του κτιρίου, μη έχοντας να δει κάτι σημαντικό, βγήκε πάλι ειρωνευόμενος τους στρατιώτες:

-Τι κοιτάτε σαν ανόητοι;! Θέλετε να λέγεστε πολεμιστές εσείς; Μη μου πείτε ότι με φοβάστε. Δείτε με, είμαι άοπλος!

Λέγοντάς το αυτό, άπλωσε το χέρι του μπροστά τους κι εκείνοι τρομοκρατήθηκαν ακόμα περισσότερο και το έβαλαν στα πόδια για να σωθούν, τίποτα όμως δε θα τους έσωζε από την οργή του, φρόντισε να τους καταστρέψει όλους με μία μόνο επίθεση μη δείχνοντας έλεος, αφού τελείωσε, βγήκε από το κτίριο και κατέστρεψε το στρατόπεδο μια για πάντα λέγοντας:

Τώρα πρέπει να έγινε καλά η δουλειά…

Και αποχώρησε από εκεί αμέσως. Έχοντας χάσει πλέον την υπομονή του, ήταν έτοιμος να επιστρέψει στο σπίτι του μέχρι που η αίσθηση μιας αδύναμης αύρας άλλαξε τα σχέδιά του. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, έτρεξε προς τα εκεί, με το ζόρι μπορούσε να τη νιώσει αλλά τελικά κατάφερε να φτάσει στο σημείο εκείνο, Ήταν μπροστά σε μια σπηλιά κι όταν μπήκε στο εσωτερικό της, αντίκρισε ένα αποτρόπαιο θέαμα, ένας μεγάλος κόκκινος δράκος βρισκόταν εκεί βαριά τραυματισμένος κι ετοιμοθάνατος, αμέσως έτρεξε προς το μέρος του λέγοντας:

-Ποιο κάθαρμα έκανε κάτι τέτοιο…! Κουράγιο φιλαράκο, θα σε σώσω. Του είπε και άφησε μια μικρή σφαίρα από τις δυνάμεις του να διεισδύσει στο σώμα του δράκου, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα τα τραύματα του πλάσματος θεραπεύτηκαν και ο ίδιος κατάφερε να μιλήσει:

-Σε ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθειά σου νεαρέ πολεμιστή…Ήξερα ότι υπάρχουν ενάρετοι νέοι ακόμα…

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Ποιος σε έκανε έτσι πες μου.

-Ήταν οι στρατιώτες της βασίλισσας, με αιχμαλώτισαν και με έκλεισαν σε αυτή τη σπηλιά αφού πρώτα έκαναν ζημιά στο σώμα μου…

-Μην ανησυχείς, αυτά τα καθάρματα δε θα σε ξαναενοχλήσουν, από εδώ και στο εξής θα ξεκινήσει μια νέα εποχή για τη γη του σύμπαντος αυτού.

-Εσύ από πού έρχεσαι νεαρέ μου;

-Είμαι κι εγώ ένας γήινος από το έβδομο σύμπαν, τα ταξίδια μου με έφεραν εδώ για να βρω περισσότερη δύναμη, έχω ιερή αποστολή να προστατέψω τη γη μου από κάθε ξένη εισβολή.

-Είσαι ένας ευγενής νέος πραγματικά, το όνομά μου είναι Caro…Είμαι ένας από τους δράκους-φύλακες του πλανήτη…Και δυστυχώς ο τελευταίος…

-Δηλαδή υπήρχαν κι άλλοι; Τι απέγιναν;

-Είναι νεκροί…Όταν η Serenity κατέκτησε τη γη, φρόντισε να εξουδετερώσει τα αδέρφια μου…Ήμασταν τρεις ιεροί δράκοι που προστατεύαμε τη γη από κάθε εισβολή σκοτεινών δυνάμεων, αλλά αυτή η πολεμίστρια ήταν κάτι που δεν είχαμε αντιμετωπίσει ποτέ ξανά κι αποδείχτηκε ότι ήμασταν αδύναμοι εναντίον της. Τα αδέρφια μου, ο Orin και ο Debrum, δολοφονήθηκαν από τα τις άλλες πολεμίστριες, ο εαυτός σου θέλησε να δολοφονήσει κι εμένα αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε κι έτσι κατάφερα να ξεφύγω προσωρινά ώσπου με ανακάλυψαν σε αυτή τη σπηλιά οι στρατιώτες του και με τραυμάτισαν.

-Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι μια ενσάρκωση του εαυτού μου προκάλεσε τόσο μεγάλο κακό…Τώρα έχω ακόμα ένα λόγο για να γίνω πιο δυνατός…Πρέπει να προστατέψω τον πλανήτη μου ότι κι αν χρειαστεί να κάνω! Εσύ μην καταδικάζεις τον εαυτό σου, έκανες ότι καλύτερο μπορούσες, πιστεύω ότι στο παρελθόν έχεις εμποδίσει άλλες προσπάθειες κακών να κυριαρχήσουν εδώ. Μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις σε παρακαλώ να γίνω πιο ισχυρός; Το χρειάζομαι για να φέρω σε πέρας την αποστολή μου.

-Νομίζω ότι μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω…Επιδή είμαι ιερός δράκος, κατέχω κάποιες δυνάμεις, το ίδιο ισχύει και για όλο μου το σώμα, από τα τραύματά μου χύθηκε πολύ αίμα, αν καταφέρεις να το συγκεντρώσεις και το πιείς, θα γίνεις πιο δυνατός και οι τεράστια δύναμη που νιώθω σε σένα, θα ανανεωθεί…

-Να μαζέψω το αίμα ε…; Ακούγεται λίγο αηδιαστικό…Θα το κάνω όμως…Για τη γη και τους κατοίκους της!

-Σοφή επιλογή Neo…

-Πώς;! Ξέρεις το όνομά μου…Πώς γίνεται…;! Αλλά τι ρωτάω…πήγα να σε σκοτώσω είναι δυνατόν να μην ξέρεις…; Είπε τότε αυτός κι άρχισε με αργό ρυθμό να συγκεντρώνει το υγρό ακόμη αίμα του δράκου, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα κατάφερε να μαζέψει μια αρκετά καλή ποσότητα και είπε:

-Ελπίζω να μην το μετανιώσω…

Κι άρχισε να πίνει, ήταν ασυνήθιστα γλυκό σαν χυμός και γι αυτό το ήπιε όλο.

-Και τώρα τι γίνεται; Δε νιώθω κάτι.

-Θα νιώσεις τη διαφορά όταν θα πολεμήσεις ξανά. Τον βεβαίωσε ο Caro.

-Για να το λες εσύ, κάτι παραπάνω θα ξέρεις. Σε ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθειά, κάποτε θα σου το ξεπληρώσω, όμως μην κάθεσαι άλλο εδώ, βγες έξω στον καθαρό αέρα, τώρα η γη αυτή δεν κινδυνεύει…

Ο δράκος κούνησε το κεφάλι και άπλωσε τα μεγάλα φτερά του για να πετάξει ελεύθερος πια. Όσο για τον Neo, η έρευνά του είχε πια τελειώσει και αποχώρησε από το έκτο σύμπαν για να επιστρέψει στη βάση του.

Με τις μέρες να περνούν, η ζωή των ηρώων μας κυλούσε φυσιολογικά με όλους τους να έχουν αφοσιωθεί στις δραστηριότητές τους αλλά ο Neo είχε αρχίσει να νιώθει κάποιους πόνους στο στήθος, στην αρχή δεν έδωσε ιδιαίτερη σημασία διότι πίστευε ότι ήταν απλά από την κόπωση της δουλειάς και ότι με λίγη ξεκούραση όλα θα διορθώνονταν. Όμως οι πόνοι γίνονταν όλο και πιο έντονοι με επακόλουθο να πάει να τον δει γιατρός. Ούτε ο γιατρός του βρήκε κάτι παρόλα αυτά και αυτό τον έκανε να ανησυχεί υπερβολικά, αυτό είχε επιπτώσεις στην απόδοσή του αλλά και στη συμπεριφορά του, ήταν διαρκώς αφηρημένος και τον διακατείχε ένα άγχος πολύ παράξενο, κάτι που το παρατήρησε η γυναίκα του και του πρότεινε να μιλήσουν γι αυτό:  
-Τι σου συμβαίνει αγάπη μου; Τις τελευταίες μέρες δε είσαι ο εαυτός σου. Είσαι καλά;

-Δεν ξέρω…Αυτοί οι πόνοι με έχουν καταστρέψει…! Ούτε ο γιατρός μού βρήκε κάτι και τώρα αρχίζω να φοβάμαι.

-Τι φοβάσαι δηλαδή…;

-Από τη μέρα που γύρισα γίνεται αυτό, σου εξήγησα φαντάζομαι την περιπέτειά μου στο έκτο σύμπαν και το αίμα του ιερού δράκου το οποίο ήπια έτσι;

-Ναι αλλά νομίζεις πως έχει να κάνει με αυτό;

-Δεν μπορώ να το ξέρω αλλά καλύτερα να είμαστε προετοιμασμένοι. Ίσως να μην ήταν τελικά τόσο καλή ιδέα να το κάνω αυτό και τώρα οι σκοτεινές μου δυνάμεις αντιδρούν.

Ίσως απλά να είσαι κουρασμένος και να μην ισχύει τίποτα από όλα αυτά. Να τι σου προτείνω εγώ. Όσο το σκέφτεσαι θα έχεις πρόβλημα, τι θα έλεγες α κάνεις διάφορα πράγματα, να μονομαχείς, να εξασκείσαι, γενικά να κρατάς το μυαλό συ απασχολημένο ώστε να μην το σκέφτεσαι, τι λες;

-Δεν είναι άσχημη ιδέα αυτή….Επικρότησε την πρόταση ο Neo αλλά ένας ακόμα δυνατός πόνος τον έκοψε στα δύο.

-Ηρέμησε…Είσαι καλά τώρα…; Τον ρώτησε κρατώντας τον στην αγκαλιά της.

-Ναι…Τώρα είμαι εντάξει…Της απάντησε αυτός τυλίγοντας κι εκείνος τα χέρια του γύρω από τη μέση της.

-Ότι κι αν είναι αυτό, θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί…Του είπε σφίγγοντάς τον πάνω της κι αυτός κούνησε το κεφάλι.

Ωστόσο, όσο καθησυχαστική κι αν προσπαθούσε να είναι, η Mako στην πραγματικότητα ανησυχούσε πολύ περισσότερο από αυτόν, για το λόγο αυτό κάλεσε όλα τα κορίτσια στο σπίτι τους για να το συζητήσουν, ο Neo ακολούθησε τη συμβουλή της και έφυγε για να εξασκηθεί ώστε να κρατάει το μυαλό του απασχολημένο, όταν επέστρεψε, ήταν η δική του σειρά να τους μιλήσει και θεώρησε τον εαυτό του πολύ τυχερό που τις βρήκε εκεί όλες:  
-Κορίτσια ακούστε με λίγο, έχω να σας ανακοινώσω κάτι σημαντικό.

Εκείνες δεν είπαν κάτι κι έτσι αυτός συνέχισε:

-Αισθάνομαι κάτι τρομερό ότι θα συμβεί σε λίγο καιρό, από τη στιγμή που επέστρεψε από την αποστολή μου, νιώθω μια σκοτεινή σκιά να μας ακολουθεί όλους, φοβάμαι πολύ πως θα πρέπει να πολεμήσουμε ξανά. Όμως το χειρότερο δεν είναι αυτό, έχω λόγους να πιστεύω ότι ο μεγάλος σας εχθρός θα είμαι εγώ…

Λέγοντας αυτά, η ομάδα δεν πίστευε αυτό που άκουγε με τη Minako να λέει:  
-Αυτό είναι αδύνατον! Εσύ να είσαι ο εχθρός; Δεν μπορεί! Η σκοτεινή σου πλευρά δεν υπάρχει πια.

-Ακόμα κι αν έχει καταφέρει να επανέλθει, πώς ξέρεις ότι θα είσαι εσύ και δε θα είναι κάποιος άλλος εχθρός από κάποιο άλλο κόσμο; Τον ρώτησε και η Usagi.

-Έχω σοβαρό λόγο να το πιστεύω…Από τη μέρα που ήπια το αίμα του δράκου με σκοπό να γίνω δυνατότερος, νιώθω μια έντονη αναταραχή στο σώμα μου. Κι αυτή η αναταραχή εκδηλώνεται με δυνατούς πόνους στο στήθος όπως τότε που είχα πολεμήσει με την Sailor Earth στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, όμως αυτή τη φορά δεν είναι κάτι παθολογικό φοβάμαι…Πιστεύω ότι η σκοτεινές μυ δυνάμεις αντιδρούν όπως το ανοσοποιητικό αντιδρά εχθρικά στην είσοδο ενός μοσχεύματος στον οργανισμό…

-Και τι θα κάνεις τώρα; Πώς έχεις σκεφτεί να το αντιμετωπίσεις; Το ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Αποφάσισα να χωριστώ από τις δυνάμεις μου. Αν γίνει κάτι, τότε θα είναι αδύνατον να με αντιμετωπίσετε έτσι και τότε όλος ο κόσμος θα υποφέρει, γι αυτό θα μοιράσω τις δυνάμεις μου σε δύο από εσάς

-Και ποια από εμάς θα είναι; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Σε σένα αγάπη μου θα εμπιστευτώ το θηρίο που ζει μέσα μου…Μαζί με το δυνατό σου δράκο, θα έχεις ακόμα έναν φιλοξενούμενο. Είπε στη γυναίκα του και ακούμπησε το χέρι του στο στήθος της, με τον τρόπο αυτό η θεϊκές του δυνάμεις διοχετεύθηκαν σε εκείνη.

-Και η δύναμη τον σκιών; Πήρε το λόγο η Angie.

-Αυτήν θα την πάρεις εσύ. Της απάντησε τότε κι επανέλαβε την ίδια διαδικασία, μαζί με τις δυνάμεις του, έδωσε και τα αντίστοιχα ξίφη στην καθεμία. Μετά την ολοκλήρωση αυτή, πήρε το λόγο η Kurai λέγοντας:

-Εγώ πιστεύω ακόμα πως υπερβάλεις, αν ήταν να συμβεί κάτι γιατί καθυστερεί τόσο πολύ;

-Δεν μπορούμε να ρισκάρουμε τίποτα. Αν δικαιωθώ τότε θα έχετε πολύ δύσκολο έργο και για να επικρατήσετε, μπορεί να χρειαστεί να με σκοτώσετε!

Η τελευταία φράση του Neo, αποδείχθηκε ιδιαίτερα τρομακτική και προκάλεσε έντονη αναταραχή στην ομάδα, τότε η Rei που δεν είχε μιλήσει μέχρι τώρα, το έκανε.

-Πολύ φοβάμαι ότι ο Neo έχει δίκιο κορίτσια…Από τη στιγμή που γύρισε, ένιωθα κι εγώ την ίδια σκιά. Και διαβάζοντας την ιερή φωτιά, εντόπισα κάτι τρομακτικό, δεν ξέρω τι είναι ακριβώς, η μορφή του ήταν απροσδιόριστη αλλά έβγαινε μέσα από το σώμα του…Ακόμα και ο διαλογισμός μου διακοπτόταν επανειλημμένα εξαιτίας αυτής της τρομερής ενέργειας! Πολύ φοβάμαι πως θα έχουμε να κάνουμε με κάτι που δε θα το έχουμε ξαναδεί…

Αυτή η νέα τροπή των πραγμάτων προκάλεσε τριγμούς στην ομάδα, ωστόσο δεν έχασε τη συνοχή της και ορκίστηκαν να νικήσουν τον καινούριοι εχθρό όποιος κι αν ήταν αυτός.

Πέρασαν ακόμα 5 μέρες και κανένα σημάδι για το τι θα επακολουθούσε, την έκτη μέρα όμως ήταν γραφτό η ζωή όλων να αλλάξει. Τη στιγμή που ο Neo έκανε την προπόνησή του στην παραλία, ξαφνικά οι πόνοι του έγιναν πιο αφόρητοι από ποτέ με αποτέλεσμα οι κραυγές του να φέρουν εκεί όλη την ομάδα, χωρίς να μπορούν να τον βοηθήσουν, απλά στέκονταν και τον κοίταζαν να υποφέρει.

-Τι έγινε Neo;! Τι έπαθες?! Τον ρώτησε τότε η Kurai.

-Κάτι…μου επιτίθεται…! Προσπάθησε να πει αυτός σφαδάζοντας από τους πόνους, τώρα εκτός από το στήθος, πονούσε και στο κεφάλι χειρότερα από ποτέ.

-Πού είναι;! Δε βλέπουμε τίποτα!

-Έρχεται από μέσα…!

-Πολέμησέ το! Να αντισταθείς! Προσπάθησε να τον προτρέψει η Mako.

-ΔΕΝ…ΜΠΟΡΩ…! Είπε εκείνος πάντα πονώντας και βγάζοντας άναρθρες κραυγές αγωνία;.

-Έτσι! Πάλεψε! 'Όσο μπορείς! Τον πρότρεψε ξανά η Mako αλλά η κατάσταση χειροτέρευε αντί να καλυτερεύει με τον Neo αλλάζει στην Full Power μορφή του και να φωνάζει ακόμα πιο δυνατά.

-Ότι κι αν είναι αυτό, μην το αφήσει να σε νικήσει! Μην το αφήσεις να κάνει ότι θέλει!

Όσο τα κορίτσια του μιλούσαν, αυτός είχε σφίξει τις γροθιές του και τα δόντια προσπαθώντας να αντισταθεί στον έντονο πόνο πάντα στη δεύτερη μορφή του με τη δύναμη να μεγαλώνει.

-Τι προσπαθούν να κάνουν; Να τον σκοτώσουν;! Προσπάθησε να πει η Usagi.

-Όχι! Χειρότερα! Ότι κι αν είναι αυτό, προσπαθεί να τον ελέγξει! Το παρελθόν πέρασε! Μην το αφήσεις να σε πάρει! Είσαι καθαρός και αθώος πια! Απάντησε η Rei.

-Πώς μπορείς και το λες αυτό…! Δεν είμαι αθώος…Και το ξέρεις…! Τις απάντησε τότε ο Neo συνεχίζοντας την άνιση μάχη του, έπεσε στα γόνατα και κόκκινες αστραπές ξεπετάγονταν μέσα από το σώμα του προς κάθε κατεύθυνση για να σηκωθεί ξανά και αν αφήσει το έδαφος, οι κόκκινες αστραπές συνέχισαν να βγαίνουν και η ισχύς του συνέχιζε να μεγαλώνει.

-Μην το αφήνεις να κάνει ότι θέλει! Μην το αφήνεις να σε χρησιμοποιήσει! Του φώναξε και η Kurai αλλά ένας κεραυνός την χτύπησε και την έριξε κάτω, ευτυχώς δεν ήταν κάτι το φοβερό αλλά ο Neo βρισκόταν εκτός ελέγχου, με τι δυνάμεις του να έχουν ξεφύγει, ένας τρομερός σεισμός προκλήθηκε με τη γη να ανοίγει σε πολλά σημεία και καυτή λάβα να ξεχύνεται από το εσωτερικό της, όλη αυτή η αναστάτωση προκαλούσε αλλαγές στη σύνθεση του φλοιού και το μέρος όπου βρίσκονταν όλοι, υψώθηκε με τον ήρωα να προσγειώνεται πάλι κάτω αλλά να μην μπορεί να το πολεμήσει άλλο:

 **-ΔΕΝ ΤΟ ΑΝΤΕΧΩΩΩ!** Φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη τότε και αφού πήρε φόρα, πήδηξε από τον γκρεμό, δεν έφτασε όμως ποτέ στον πάτο, μια πύλη άνοιξε και έπεσε σε αυτήν για να μεταφερθεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Τι έγινε τώρα…Δεν μπορεί να…! Είπε η Angie με τρόμο πιστεύοντας ότι είχε δώσει τέλος στη ζωή του.

-Όχι, μπορώ ακόμα να τον νιώσω…Αλλά δεν είναι στη διάστασή μας…Πρέπει να μεταφέρθηκε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών…Τώρα δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα…Σε παρακαλώ…Γύρισε πίσω ζωντανός…Είπε η Mako σταυρώνοντας τα δάχτυλά της. Τώρα ήταν στο δικό του χέρι να γυρίσει…

Όταν τελικά έφτασε στη σκοτεινή διάσταση, παρατήρησε ότι ήταν και πάλι πολύ διαφορετική από την τελευταία φορά, Τώρα έμοιαζε περισσότερο με κόλαση παρά με κάτι σκοτεινό και μαύρο, παρόλα αυτά ήταν έτοιμος να αντιμετωπίσει οτιδήποτε ακόμα και χωρίς το Δικέφαλο Αετό.

Προχωρώντας στο εσωτερικό του βασιλείου, μπορούσε να αισθανθεί όλες τις εξορισμένες ψυχές που το κατοικούσαν, ακόμα κι αυτές που δεν ήταν και τόσο ευχάριστες γι αυτόν. Έχοντας κάνει μια αρκετά μεγάλη διαδρομή, συνάντησε ξανά τους παλιούς του γνώριμους, τον Bison, την Nio, τη Galaxia καθώς και τα 4 Αστέρια:  
-Εσείς μου λείπατε τώρα…Φύγετε από τη μέση δεν έχω την όρεξή σας. Είπε ενοχλημένος

-Μα εμείς έχουμε τη δική σου…Εσύ μας έφερες εδώ και είναι σωστό να μείνεις λίγο μαζί μας! Του είπε η Nio με έντονη δόση ειρωνείας.

-Όπως θέλετε! Θα τελειώσω την καταραμένη σας ύπαρξη εδώ και τώρα! Της απάντησε ο Neo και μεταμορφώθηκε στην Full Power μορφή του αφήνοντας το έδαφος.

Και πώς ακριβώς θα το κάνεις αυτό ε;! Είμαστε πολύ περισσότεροι από σένα! Του είπε και ο Bison προσπαθώντας να του ρίξει το ηθικό.

-Αυτό δε θα είναι πρόβλημα! Θα δείτε! Απάντησε ο Neo και πήρε θέση μάχης στον αέρα. Αμέσως του επιτέθηκαν τα 4 Αστέρια μαζί αλλά αυτός αφού απέφυγε την πρώτη κίνηση, μοίρασε διαδοχικές γροθιές και κλωτσιές στα στομάχια του καθενός παίρνοντας τη νίκη και για δική τους κακοτυχία να πέσουν στο καυτό πηγάδι της λάβας για να καούν μια για πάντα.

-Σειρά σας τώρα! Είπε κοιτάζοντας προς τους άλλους τρεις

-Αφήστε τον σε μένα! Θα τον κανονίσω εγώ! Είπε τότε η Nio.

-Εντάξει!. Δεν έχουμε λόγο να ανησυχούμε! Μετά από σένα λοιπόν! Της είπε η Galaxia.

-Είσαι πολύ ευγενική! Της απάντησε η Nio και απογειώθηκε για να του επιτεθεί αλλά το μόνο που εισέπραξε ήταν μια κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι από τον Neo, δεν ήταν τόσο ανόητος να μείνει στη θέση του, είχε κινηθεί και αυτός με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και της κατάφερε το χτύπημα χωρίς εκείνη να το καταλάβει από πού της ήρθε. Όμως δε σταμάτησε εκεί, όπως βρισκόταν στον αέρα ζαλισμένη, ο Neo βρέθηκε από πάνω της και με μια αγκωνιά την πέταξε κι αυτήν στο καυτό πηγάδι. Τώρα είχαν απομείνει δύο αλλά κι αυτοί ήταν αδύναμοι μπροστά του, πριν κάνουν την παραμικρή κίνηση, αυτός είχε κατέβει κάτω και είχε χτυπήσει με την αριστερή γροθιά τον Bison στο στομάχι και με τη δεξιά την Galaxia στο κεφάλι ξαπλώνοντάς τους κάτω και τους δύο, τελειώνοντας τους άρπαξε από το λαιμό και τους έστειλε να βρουν την παρέα τους λέγοντας:

-Αν νομίζετε ότι θα με νικήσετε τώρα είστε γελασμένοι!

Και προχώρησε ακόμα πιο βαθειά αντικρίζοντας περισσότερες ψυχές. Αυτή τη φορά θα είχε να κάνει με ακόμα πιο ισχυρούς αντιπάλους. Βλέποντας την Sin και την Πριγκίπισσα Sailor Moon, ένιωσε έναν κόμπο στο λαιμό, ειδικά αν αναλογιστεί κανείς ότι αυτές οι 2 ήταν από τους λίγους εχθρούς που μπόρεσαν να τα βάλουν μαζί του χωρίς δυσκολία. Τον πάγο τελικά έσπασε η πριγκίπισσα:

-Πάει πολύς καιρός έτσι Neo; Θυμάσαι τι ωραία που είχαμε περάσει τότε μαζί; Τον ειρωνεύτηκε η πριγκίπισσα

-Κόψε το χιούμορ πριγκίπισσα! Τώρα Δεν είναι το ίδιο! Μπορεί τότε να με γελοιοποίησες, αλλά τώρα η κατάσταση διαφέρει! Εγώ είμαι ακόμα ζωντανός ενώ εσύ…!

-Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να δείξουμε στο φίλο μας με τι έχει να κάνει!

-Σωστά! Και σου υποσχόμαστε ότι θα μείνεις εδώ! Είπε και η Sin και φόρτισαν και οι δύο την ενέργειά τους αυξάνοντας το επίπεδο της δύναμής τους, κάτι που δεν έδειχνε να τρομάζει τον Neo:

-Πολύ ωραία τα φωτορυθμικά σας με εντυπωσίασαν, αλλά δυστυχώς για σας οι θεατρινισμοί σας δε θα σας βοηθήσουν στη μάχη! Θα σας αποτελειώσω στη βασική μου μορφή! Δείτε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και ανέβασε την ισχύ του χωρίς όμως να μεταμορφωθεί προκαλώντας τον τρόμο και τις δύο.

-Εντάξει! Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Τώρα θα μάθεις τη θέση σου Φαραώ! Του φώναξε η Sin και του επιτέθηκαν μαζί, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος αλλά η πριγκίπισσα του εκτόξευσε τρεις ενεργειακές μπάλες τις οποίες ο Neo μπλόκαρε και τις έκανε να εκραγούν δημιουργώντας ένα σύννεφο καπνού με τον ίδιο να έχει χαθεί από τα μάτια τους.

-Που πήγε! Χάθηκε! Παρατήρησε η πριγκίπισσα έκπληκτη.

Sailor Moon ανόητη! Και να σκεφτεί κανείς ότι εσύ τον νίκησες κάποτε εύκολα! Τώρα δεν είσαι παρά ένα τίποτα! Την κορόιδεψε η Sin.

-Πώς τολμάς να μου μιλάς έτσι ηλίθια…! Ωχ όχι! Είναι από πάνω σου! Τη απάντησε προσβεβλημένη η Sailor Moon και η Sin είδε με τρόμο τον Neo να στέκεται από πάνω της αιωρούμενος.

-Λοιπόν Sin, αν εκπαιδευόσουν τόσο πολύ όσο κριτικάρεις τους άλλους, θα με είχες σκοτώσει πολύ εύκολα τότε! Της είπε τότε εφαρμόζοντας ωμή λεκτική βία πάνω της.

-Παλιο….Πώς τολμάς! Πάρε αυτό! Είπε κι εκτόξευσε την ίδια βολή που τον είχε σκοτώσει αλλά τώρα ο Neo απλά παραμέρισε:

-Νομίζεις ότι το ίδιο κόλπο θα πιάνει συνέχεια; Σου πέτυχε επειδή δεν μπορούσα να κουνηθώ τι νόμιζες;

Κι αφού απέφυγε αυτή την κίνηση, σειρά είχε το μεγάλο αστέρι που είχε αφήσει η πριγκίπισσα, ξέφυγε και από αυτό λέγοντας:

-Πάλι τα ίδια; Δεν πετύχαινε τότε και θα πετύχει τώρα;

Όμως το αστέρι γύριζε πίσω σαν μπούμερανγκ και ο Neo το ήξερε, έτσι όταν πλησίασε αρκετά, ανέβηκε πάνω του προκαλώντας σοκ στην Sailor Moon αλλά και θυμό μαζί

-Πώς τολμάς να παίζεις μαζί μας! Τον προκάλεσε η Sin αλλά εκείνος δεν έδινε σημασία και συνέχιζε τη βόλτα του καβάλα στο αστέρι, η βόλτα τον έφερε σε μια στοίβα από μεταλλικά ραβδιά καρφωμένα στο έδαφος, έβγαλε το ένα και είχε σκοπό να το χρησιμοποιήσει σαν ξίφος:  
-Ελάτε λοιπόν! Πολεμήστε με αντί να με κοιτάτε σαν ηλίθιες! Τις προκάλεσε στριφογυρίζοντας το ραβδί του.

-Τώρα θα δεις! Φώναξε θυμωμένη η Sin κι άφησε μια μεγάλη δόση δύναμης να φύγει από τα χέρια της με στόχο τον Neo, ο στόχος όμως τελικά δεν ήταν αυτός γιατί ο πολεμιστής στριφογύρισε το ραβδί του κι αυτό απέκρουσε την επίθεση στέλνοντάς την πίσω για να της καταφέρει ένα συντριπτικό χτύπημα και να τη σωριάσει κάτω.

-Μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες! Τι θα κάνεις με δύο αστέρια! Του είπε τότε η πριγκίπισσα και δοκίμασε ξανά το ίδιο κόλπο για να δει κι αυτή με μεγαλύτερο τρόμο το αστέρι της να κάθεται στην κορυφή του ραβδιού του Neo κι αυτός να το παίζει σαν να ήταν παιδικό παιχνίδι, κάποια στιγμή όμως βαρέθηκε και της το έστειλε πίσω για να τη χτυπήσει κι αυτή. Βλέποντάς το αυτό κατέβηκε κάτω λέγοντας:

-Ελπίζω να σας έγινε μάθημα…Και γύρισε την πλάτη να φύγει. Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να το κάνει γιατί και οι δύο σηκώθηκαν σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα με την Sin να του λέει:

-Ανόητε! Νομίζεις ότι νίκησες κιόλας; Εδώ στ βασίλειο των Σκιών τα σώματά μας είναι αθάνατα!

-Δε θα με νικήσεις ποτέ γιατί είμαι ήδη νεκρή! Πρόσθεσε και η Πριγκίπισσα Sailor Moon,

-Καλά! Τότε θα προσπαθήσω λίγο παραπάνω! Απάντησε ο Neo αδιάφορα. Τότε η πριγκίπισσα του επιτέθηκε με αυτόν να σταματάει εύκολα τα χτυπήματά της και παρασύροντάς τον επίσης σε μια παγίδα, διότι η Sin είχε φροντίσει να επιτεθεί από πίσω εμποδίζοντάς τον να την δει κι έτσι το σχέδιό τους φαινόταν να πετυχαίνει:

-Τώρα σε έχουμε εκεί που θέλουμε…! Ετοιμάσου! Είπε η Sailor Moon και από τα χέρια της σχηματίστηκε εάν ακόμα μεγαλύτερο αστέρι το οποίο παγίδευσε τον Neo μέσα του απειλώντας να τον καταπιεί σαν μαύρη τρύπα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η Sin τον έκανε πιο δυνατό με τη δική της δύναμη εμποδίζοντάς τον να βγει από εκεί.

-Δεν μπορείς να μας ξεφύγει;! Του είπε η Sin κι ανέβασε κι άλλο την ισχύ, μάταια προσπαθούσε ο Neo να ξεφύγει, μέχρι που κατάλαβε ότι δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή:

-ΠΑΤΕ ΣΤΟΙΧΗΜΑ;! Φώναξε τότε και ανέβηκε πρώτα στην Πλήρη μορφή, μετά στην Απόλυτη και τέλος στην άπειρη, όσο ανέβαινε το επίπεδό του, τόσο έπεφτε η επίδραση της μαύρης τρύπας πάνω του μέχρι που κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή και να πει:  
-Το μεγάλο σας σχέδιο απέτυχε…Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου…

Κι αμέσως επιτέθηκε στις ανήμπορες πια να αντιδράσουν αντιπάλους του με αποτέλεσμα οι γροθιές του να τις στείλουν κι αυτές για ένα ιδιαίτερα καυτό μπάνιο.

Αυτό τις κανόνισε…Καιρός να φύγω από εδώ πέρα…Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του και άρχισε να τρέχει προς άγνωστη κατεύθυνση, όλοι οι δρόμοι φαίνονταν ίδιοι και δεν οδηγούσαν κάπου. Όμως η τελευταία και πιο σκληρή του δοκιμασία δε θα αργούσε πολύ. Όταν σταμάτησε να τρέχει και ξαναβρήκε την αναπνοή του, αντίκρισε με δέος τη σκοτεινή του πλευρά να στέκεται απέναντί του:

-Εσύ! Τι θέλεις από μένα αυτή τη φορά!

-Αν θέλεις να φύγεις από εδώ θα πρέπει πρώτα να περάσεις από μένα! Και δεν είναι εύκολο όπως ξέρεις!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό! Είπε τότε ο Neo αγριεμένος και του έριξε μια σφαίρα κόκκινων κεραυνών αλλά δεν τον πείραξαν κι ας πέρασαν από μέσα του.

-Λυπάμαι αλλά οι επιθέσεις σου είναι άχρηστες στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

Θες να αναμετρηθούμε! Πολύ καλά Ετοιμάσου!

-Πράγματι θα με αντιμετωπίσεις αλλά αυτή τη φορά θα είναι ένα διαφορετικό παιχνίδι. Θα συγκρουστούν τα πνεύματά μας κι όχι οι γροθιές ή οι κάρτες μας. Κι απ' ότι βλέπω το δικό σου πνεύμα έχει εξασθενήσει…

-Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες!

-Δεν το κατάλαβες ακόμα έτσι; Σε είδα όταν πολέμησες όλους του πρώην εχθρούς σου! Με κάθε μάχη οι σκιές καταλαμβάνουν ένα κομμάτι του μυαλού σου και σε συνδυασμό με την τελευταία σου πράξη στο έκτο σύμπαν, είμαι βέβαιος πια ότι σε λίγο θα αναλωθείς από ένα σκοτάδι πολύ ανώτερο από τη δύναμη των Παιχνιδιών της Σκιάς…

-Λες βλακείες! Εμπρός! Ας παίξουμε το παιχνιδάκι σου για να βγω από εδώ!

-Πολύ καλά…Τώρα το πώς θα βγεις είναι μια άλλη ιστορία… Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να θυμιάσεις ξανά! Να αφήσεις την οργή σου να πάρει τον έλεγχο όπως κάνεις όντα! Να μου δείξεις ποιος είσαι πραγματικά ώστε να γίνεις ένα με το απόλυτο σκοτάδι…

-Δεν ξέρω τι προσπαθείς να κάνεις αλλά δε θα πετύχει! Τώρα πες τους κανίνες του παιχνιδιού σου! Του είπε τότε ο Neo σφίγγοντας τα δόντια και προσπαθώντας να εμποδίσει μια πιθανή έκρηξη οργής

-Μη δείχνεις τόσο τρομοκρατημένος. Μπορώ να νιώσω τον φόβο σου ότι θα ξαναγίνεις εγώ και δε σε κατηγορώ, όλοι φοβούνται το σκοτάδι αλλά όταν εθιστούν σε αυτό, το απολαμβάνουν. Γι αυτό το λόγο είσαι αδύναμος στην πραγματικότητα, διότι πάντα ενδίδεις στο θυμό και την οργή σου, πράγμα που θα γίνει και τώρα, κοίτα το έδαφος, κάθε φορά που δείχνεις αδυναμία, ένα κομμάτι θα υποχωρεί κι όταν χάσεις θα πέσεις στο πηγάδι των σκιών απ' όπου δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή.

-Θα κερδίσω σε αυτό το λεγόμενο παιχνίδι σου να είσαι σίγουρος!

-Τότε ας αρχίσουμε! Να η πρώτη δοκιμασία! Είπε ο Shadow Neo και ένα ενεργειακό κύμα πέρασε δίπλα από τον καλό Neo σχηματίζοντας στο τέλος το δράκο της κόκκινης αστραπής ο οποίος τον γράπωσε με τα νύχια του εμποδίζοντάς τον να φύγει

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό! Γιατί έστρεψες το δράκο μου εναντίον μου! Τον ρώτησε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Αν θέλεις να δραπετεύσεις θα πρέπει να λύσεις αυτό το πάζλ. Κοίτα κάτω σε αυτές τις πλάκες, καθεμία δείχνει κομμάτια της ίδιας εικόνας!

-Και γιατί αυτή στο κέντρο έχει πιο έντονο χρώμα;!

-Απλό, είναι αυτή που περισσεύει σε σχέση με τις υπόλοιπες. Αυτό που πρέπει να κάνεις είναι να βρεις τι περιέχει η πλάκα στο κέντρο! Και δυστυχώς για σένα έχεις μόνο μια προσπάθεια! Ωστόσο θα σου δώσω μια μικρή βοήθεια! Οι πλάκες είναι σαν ένας καθρέφτης που δείχνει το δράκο σου.

-Αυτό ήταν μια βοήθεια. Ο Neo άρχισε ν σκέφτεται αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να βρει τη λύση κι έτσι ακόμα ένα κομμάτι ξεκόλλησε.

«Πρέπει να σκεφτώ…Είπε ότι είναι ένας καθρέφτης…! Μια στιγμή…Ο καθρέφτης δείχνει το πρόσωπο κάποιου! Αν αυτές οι πλάκες είναι σαν καθρέφτης, τότε θα δείχνουν το δράκο μου! Αν ο δράκος μου έχει τα πάντα από δύο, υπάρχει κάτι που υπάρχει μόνο μια φορά…!»

Και τελικά αυτή ήταν η απάντηση που ήθελε:

-Αυτό είναι! Ο δράκος έχει από 2 αυτιά, χέρια, πόδια και μάτια! Αυτό που μένει είναι το στόμα του!

Και είχε δίκιο. Οι πλάκες αποκάλυψαν τι κρυβόταν πίσω τους και αυτή ήταν η σωστή απάντηση με το δράκο να χάνεται και τον Neo να ελευθερώνεται πάλι

-Εξαιρετική δουλειά. Αλλά δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα. Έχεις ακόμα μια δοκιμασία να περάσεις! Και θα την περάσεις με ακόμα ένα άτομο! Είπε ο κακός Neo και χτυπώντας τα δάχτυλά σου εμφανίστηκε η Angie κρατώντας το Πάζλ της Χιλιετίας.

-Τι είναι αυτό! Το Πάζλ της Χιλιετίας έχει σφραγιστεί εδώ και χρόνια!

-Ίσως. Αλλά στο παιχνίδι μας θα είναι ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμο! Να οι καινούριοι κανόνες! Και οι δυο σας θα πετάτε το πάζλ στο πάτωμα και σε όποια κατεύθυνση δείχνει, ο άλλος θα κάνει δύο βήματα προς τα εκεί, όποιος πηδήξει πρώτος, χάνει.

-Τι βρώμικο κόλπο! Ξέρω τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου! Είπε ο Neo εμφανώς εκνευρισμένος και τότε η κολλητή του έριξε κάτω το πάζλ και του είπε:

-Δείχνει προς τα εκεί. Προχώρα!

Εκείνος προχώρησε δύο βήματα πλησιάζοντας στο χείλος του γκρεμού.

Σειρά σου τώρα! Τον προκάλεσε

-Αρνούμαι να παίξω αυτό το παιχνίδι με σένα! Απάντησε εκείνος μη μπαίνοντας στον κόπο να πάρει το πάζλ από κάτω.

-Έτσι ε; Σειρά μου πάλι λοιπόν! Είπε και το έριξε πάλι κάτω για να σημαδέψει πάλι την ίδια κατεύθυνση με πριν αναγκάζοντας τον Neo να κάνει ακόμα δύο βήματα, τώρα είχε φτάσει ακριβώς στην άκρη, ακόμα ένα βήμα και το πηγάδι των σκιών περίμενε…

-Σκοπεύεις να πας πάσο ξανά;

-Ναι…!

-Εγκαταλείπεις τόσο εύκολα; Τελικά είσαι πραγματικά αδύναμος…Μπήκε στη μέση ο Σκιώδης Neo.

-Κάνεις λάθος! Δεν εγκαταλείπω! Απλά πιστεύω…σε εκείνη!

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω αλλά φαίνεται καθαρά ότι βασίζεσαι μόνο στους άλλους! Δεν μπορείς να σταθείς μόνος σου! Η καρδιά σου είναι γεμάτη σκοτάδι και μέσα σε λίγες στιγμές θα αποδειχθεί! Η πραγματική πίστη έρχεται μέσα από τη δύναμη! Εμπρός! Ρίξε το πάζλ ακόμα μια φορά! Αποτέλειωσέ τον!

Κάτι που δεν έγινε. Αντί να το κάνει, χάθηκε από μπροστά τους. Τότε ο Neo ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Πιστεύω σε αυτές…Όπως πιστεύουν κι εκείνες σε μένα! Αν κάτι μου συμβεί θα τρέξουν να με βοηθήσουν. Ακόμα και τώρα, αν με κυριέψει το σκοτάδι όπως λες, θα κάνουν τα πάντα για να με φέρουν πίσω στο φως ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να θυσιάσουν τη ζωή τους. Και ξέρω ότι θα το κάνουν!

Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Shadow Neo χάθηκε και τη θέση του πήρε ένα στιλέτο με κόκκινη λεπίδα, αυτή η λεπίδα όμως δεν ήταν μεταλλική, ήταν κρύσταλλοι αίματος και τον καλούσε να άει κοντά:

-Δε μου αρέσει αυτό….Είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του αλλά τώρα πια δεν έλεγχε αυτός το σώμα του, πλησίασε το στιλέτο κι έπιασε τη λαβή με το ένα χέρι φέρνοντας την αιχμή του στο στήθος του.

-Όχι! ΟΧΙ! ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΠΑΛΕΨΩ! Προσπαθούσε με όλες του τις δυνάμεις να αντισταθεί. Ο στόχος ήταν ξεκάθαρος αλλά και πολύ δύσκολο να ανταποκριθεί. Προσπάθησε αλλάζοντας μορφές αλλά δε βοήθησε…Τελικά έπιασε σφιχτά το στιλέτο και με τα δυο χέρια και το πέρασε πάνω από το στήθος του χαράζοντάς το και ξυπνώντας παράλληλα τον Κώδικα του Αίματος. Μετά από αυτό η μεταμόρφωση ξεκινούσε παρά την απεγνωσμένη του προσπάθεια να αντισταθεί, οι φλέβες στα χέρια του είχαν αρχίσει να φαίνονται όλο και περισσότερο σε σημείο που θα πετάγονταν έξω, μέσα από τις άναρθρες κραυγές του

Τα μάτια του κοκκίνιζαν ολόκληρα φέρνοντας πίσω άσχημες αναμνήσεις, η φωνή του έγινε πιο βαθειά και το επίπεδο δύναμής του πολλαπλασιάστηκε σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων. Όταν η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε, ο Neo άφησε μια δυνατή κραυγή με μια κόκκινη αύρα στο χρώμα του αίματος να τον έχει τυλίξει, τέλος πήρε το στιλέτο μαζί του κι έφυγε.

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό έφτασε ξανά στη γη. Το πρώτο άτομο που τον ένιωσε ήταν η Angie αλλά φαινόταν κάτι το διαφορετικό:

Αυτή η αύρα…Δεν μπορεί να είναι του Neo…Είναι…διαφορετική…Μυρίζει θάνατο…Καλύτερα να το ελέγξω και να το σταματήσω πριν να είναι αργά. Είπε στον εαυτό της και κατευθύνθηκε αμέσως στο σημείο όπου ένιωσε την ενέργεια. Για να είναι έτοιμη, μεταμορφώθηκε σε Sailor Earth και τράβηξε το σπαθί της:

-Neo;! Είσαι εδώ;! Απάντησέ μου! Φώναξε μήπως και την άκουγε αλλά δεν πήρε απάντηση. Ξαφνικά ο καθαρός μεσημεριανός ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και ένας ανεμοστρόβιλος εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά με μια σκιά να αναδύεται από μέσα κυκλωμένη από κεραυνούς, το κόκκινο των ματιών της να ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσε κάποιος να δει και να μην έχει και τόσο φιλικές διαθέσεις…Τότε η Γη έπιασε σφιχτά το σπαθί κι ετοιμάστηκε για μάχη με αυτόν τον απροσδόκητο εχθρό τρέχοντας προς το μέρος του, αμέσως η σκιά της έριξε μια ενεργειακή σφαίρα σε μέγεθος μπάλας ποδοσφαίρου την οποία απέφυγε πηδώντας ψηλά και αντεπιτέθηκε με μια δική της από το ξίφος αλλά δε βρήκε το στόχο της και δέχτηκε σε ανταπόδοση τέσσερις ακόμα για να τις αποκρούσει και να τις κάνει να εκραγούν. Μέσα από τις φλόγες η σκιά ήρθε πολύ πιο κοντά και κατάφερε να τον αφοπλίσει με μια Πέμπτη ενεργειακή σφαίρα παρά την προσπάθεια της Sailor Earth να το αποτρέψει κι όχι μόνο αυτό, την ανάγκασε επίσης να πεταχτεί πίσω

Αφού κέρδισε τον πρώτο γύρο, η σκιά στάθηκε σε ένα κομμάτι βράχου όρθια και όταν οι φλόγες από την προηγούμενη έκρηξη βρίσκονταν σε ύφεση, άρχισε σιγά-σιγά να αποκαλύπτεται πρώτα το σώμα και στο τέλος το πρόσωπο.

-Ποιος είσαι! Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά! Εξηγήσου αμέσως!

Όταν τελικά οι φλόγες έσβησαν εντελώς, η πραγματική ταυτότητα της σκιάς αποκαλύφθηκε και την γέμισε με ρίγη από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια με τα πρώτα του λόγια να καρφώνονται μέσα της σαν δίκοπο μαχαίρι:

-Τελικά…Σήμερα είναι η μέρα που η ζωή σου φτάνει στο τέλος της.…Sailor Earth…

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν…! Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό! Δεν μπορεί να είσαι εσύ Neo! Είπε η Sailor Earth βλέποντας τον μπροστά της εμφανώς διαφορετικό απ' ότι συνήθως

-Τελείωσες…; Εγώ είμαι…Αλλά εσύ σε λίγο δε θα υπάρχεις γιατί θα σε σκοτώσω!

-Κάθαρμα! Ποιος είσαι! Με τι θράσος τολμάς και τον ελέγχεις!

-Λοιπόν σκοπεύεις να με πολεμήσεις; Ακόμα κι αν ξέρεις ότι δεν θα νικήσεις, δεν κάνεις πίσω βλέπω…Είστε πολύ εντυπωσιακές εσείς οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor.Όπως και να' χει η ζωή σου σε λίγο θα τελειώσει…Αν και ο θάνατος είναι υπερβολικά μεγάλη τιμή απ' ότι σας αξίζει ανόητα ανθρώπινα όντα…

-Καταραμένε…! Πώς τολμάς! Ότι κι αν είσαι ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ! Φώναξε καθώς μεταμορφωνόταν στην δική της πλήρη μορφή κι όρμησε καταπάνω του χτυπώντας τον στο στομάχι με το δεξί χέρι πιάνοντάς τον απροετοίμαστο αλλά στη συνέχεια οι δύο γυριστές κλωτσιές της μπλοκαρίστηκαν και δέχτηκε μάλιστα μια δεξιά γροθιά για να πεταχτεί αρκετά μέτρα πίσω κι όπως ήταν ακόμα στον αέρα, ο Neo την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι κάνοντάς την να φτύσει αίμα από τη δύναμη του χτυπήματος. Όταν ήταν πάλι όρθια πέρασε σε θέση άμυνας με τον Neo να επιτίθεται μανιωδώς κι εκείνη να σταματά με δυσκολία τα χτυπήματά του με το τελευταίο να είναι και το καλύτερο, μια δεξιά γροθιά που την κόλλησε στα βράχια κι όταν αποκολλήθηκε, έπεσε θύμα μιας ακόμα κλωτσιάς στο στομάχι. Δεν σταματούσε όμως εκεί, ανυψώθηκε στον αέρα κι άρχισε να τη βομβαρδίζει με αστραπές σκούρου κόκκινου χρώματος που δεν είχαν σχέση με τη δική του επίθεση και μάλιστα βρήκαν όλες το στόχο τους με αποτέλεσμα να της φύγει τα ξίφος και να εξασθενήσει πολύ πέφτοντας στα γόνατα. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν όλο…; Τι θλιβερό τέλος για μια ευγενή πολεμίστρια…Εξαφανίσου…

Και λέγοντας αυτά, άφησε μια τεράστια μπάλα ενάργειας να φύγει από το χέρι του και την πλησίαζε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Όταν όμως έφτασε σε απόσταση βολής, ένα κόκκινο βέλος την άρπαξε και την πήρε μακριά από εκεί κι έτσι η σφαίρα κατέστρεψε το τοπίο αντί για τη Γη.

Από τον καπνό που δημιούργησε η επίθεσή του, ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα κι έτσι η Sailor Earth είχε βρει την ευκαιρία να δραπετεύσει, αυτό όμως δεν τον εμπόδισε να ψάξει γι αυτήν προσπαθώντας να εντοπίσει την αύρα της:

-Δεν ωφελεί να κρύβεσαι όσο κι αν τρέξεις…Είπε κι άρχισε να ψάχνει για πνευματικά ίχνη, αλλά δε χρειάστηκε γιατί τελικά είδε το κόκκινο βέλος να διαγράφει την πορεία του κι ετοιμάζοντας μια επίθεση σκοτεινών σκιών, είπε:

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ SAILOR EARTH!

Κι εκτόξευσε τη ριπή χωρίς να βρει στόχο γιατί το βέλος μόλις είχε εξαφανιστεί πάνω στην ώρα:

-Εξαφανίστηκε…Δεν πειράζει…Την επόμενη φορά θα σε σκοτώσω…!

Τις αμέσως επόμενες ώρες, η Angie βρισκόταν στο σπίτι της ξαπλωμένη, από πάνω της βρισκόταν όλη η ομάδα και αυτός που την είχε σώσει, ήταν το πρώτο άτομο που είδε όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια καθώς επίσης και ότι της κρατούσε το χέρι συνέχεια. Όταν διαπίστωσαν όλοι ότι ήταν εντάξει, αναστέναξαν ανακουφισμένοι.

-Τι…έγινε…

-Μην κουνιέσαι…Χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση. Της είπε η Mako.

-Τι συνέβη…Τώρα θυμάμαι…Αλλά πώς γίνεται; Από τη μία προσπαθείς να με σκοτώσεις κι από την άλλη με σώζεις;

-Δεν προσπάθησε εγώ να σε σκοτώσω…Της απάντησε τότε ο μυστηριώδης άντρας πάντα κρατώντας το χέρι της.

-Τότε τι συμβαίνει…Για στάσου…Εσύ είσαι…

-Ναι…Εγώ είμαι….Ήρθα από το μέλλον για σένα… Της απάντησε ο μελλοντικός Neo και την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του.

-Πώς το ήξερες…;

-Δεν το ήξερα ακριβώς…Απλά ένιωσα μια αναταραχή στις υπάρξεις μας και θεώρησα πως κάτι άσχημο συμβαίνει, ευτυχώς ήρθα έγκαιρα…

-Ναι…Αν είχες αργήσει λίγο ακόμα θα με είχε σκοτώσει αυτός…

-Αυτό δε θα επιτρέψω να γίνει! Σε όποια εποχή ή διάσταση βρισκόμαστε, πάντα θα σε φροντίζω μικρούλι μου…Της είπε εκείνος χαϊδεύοντας τρυφερά τα μαλλιά της

-Το ξέρω…Του απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

-Τώρα ας βγούμε κορίτσια…Ας την αφήσουμε να ξεκουραστεί, είχε μια πολύ δύσκολη μέρα…

Έτσι κι έγινε. Όλοι βγήκαν από το δωμάτιο με τον Future Neo να τραβιέται μόνος έξω από το σπίτι και να βυθίζεται στις σκέψεις του, από την άλλη τα κορίτσια ακόμα δεν μπορούσαν να χωνέψουν αυτά που τους περιέγραψε η Angie όταν την έφερε πίσω, θεώρησαν ότι είχε γίνει κάποιο λάθος αλλά δυστυχώς δεν ήταν καθόλου λάθος με τη Mako να είναι η τραγική φιγούρα της υπόθεσης. Από την άλλη ο Neo από το μέλλον προσπαθούσε να συνδυάσει ότι είδε ανεπιτυχώς, ήταν και γι αυτόν ένα μεγάλο σοκ.

Λίγη ώρα μετά η Angie είχε συνέλθει εντελώς και ήταν πάλι όλες μαζί, μπορούσαν να δουν καθαρά όλες το πρόσωπο της να έχει κοκκινίσει μόνο που τον κοίταζε αλλά ντρεπόταν να τον πλησιάσει, εκείνος δεν είχε καταλάβει κάτι γιατί ακόμα το μυαλό του ήταν απασχολημένο αλλά και τυφλός μπορούσε να δει τι συνέβαινε, γι αυτό τα κορίτσια είχαν κρυφτεί και «κατασκόπευαν» την όλη φάση:

-Κοίτα την…Κάνει σαν μικρό κοριτσάκι, λέτε να τον πλησιάσει ποτέ; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi χαμογελώντας πονηρά.

-Σίγουρα. Και στο μέλλον μαζί είναι. Απάντησε η Minako.

-Τι θα λέγατε να βάλουμε ένα χεράκι να έρθουν λίγο πιο κοντά…; Πρότεινε η Angie.

-Καλύτερα όχι. Ας τους αφήσουμε να δούμε τι θα γίνει. Αντιπρότεινε η Rei και αποσύρθηκαν από τη σκηνή. Τελικά η Mako πήρε το θάρρος και πήγε κοντά του με τα χέρια χαμηλά και με σκυμμένο κεφάλι γεμάτο ντροπή λέγοντας:

-Με συγχωρείτε… Τότε ο Neo γύρισε και της χαμογέλασε λέγοντας:

-Τι ήταν αυτό; Μιλάς στον πληθυντικό στον άντρα σου;

-Σε ποιον…; Εννοείς ότι…

-Μα φυσικά…Δεν υπάρχει καμία εποχή στο χωρόχρονο όπου δε θα είμαστε μαζί δεν το ξέρεις; Της απάντησε αυτός και τότε εκείνη έτρεξε και χάθηκε στην αγκαλιά του, αλλά κι αυτός χαμένος ήταν, μέσα στα μάτια της…

-Ώστε είμαστε και στο μέλλον μαζί…Είπε πάντα στην αγκαλιά του.

-Ναι αγάπη μου…Και στο μέλλον και στο παρελθόν και μέχρι το τέλος του χρόνου…Της απάντησε κρατώντας την σφιχτά για να μην του φύγει

-Πες μου…Πώς είναι τα πράγματα εκεί; Έχετε πολέμους; Οι δικές μας μελλοντικές πλευρές είναι ζωντανές;

-Ολοζώντανες και πιο δυνατές από ποτέ, επίσης έχουμε μαζί και παιδιά, θα το ξέρεις φαντάζομαι ε;

-Ναι το ξέρω…Είχαν έρθει να μας δουν πριν από πολύ καιρό αλλά μου είχαν πει κάτι πολύ άσχημο για σένα…

-Ξέρω τι εννοείς. Ήταν τότε που είχα πεθάνει πριν το Χάος εισβάλει στον κόσμο μου…

-Τώρα είσαι καλά;

-Καλύτερα από ποτέ…Και το χρωστάω στον Πλούτωνα…ΑΝ δεν ήταν εκείνη τώρα θα ήμουν ακόμα νεκρός…

-Τι είχε συμβεί τότε; Τι σε σκότωσε; Μου είχαν πει τα παιδιά αλλά θέλω να ακούσω κι από σένα.

-Έφυγα από τη ζωή με έναν ιδιαίτερα ατιμωτικό τρόπο για έναν πολεμιστή…Ένας ιός που επιτίθεται στην καρδιά με πρόσβαλε και με τελείωσε μέσα σε λίγες ημέρες, μετά τα θάνατό μου όλες οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor έδωσαν τη ζωή τους για να προστατέψουν τον κόσμο μας αλλά δεν τα κατάφεραν, μόνο εσύ είχες μείνει και τα παιδιά μας, αλλά τελικά έπεσες κι εσύ ηρωικά στη μάχη…

-Αυτό είναι τρομερό…Τουλάχιστον μετά ξαναγυρίσαμε…

-Ναι επιστρέψατε όλες δόξα το Θεό…Θέλεις να μάθεις τίποτε άλλο για το μέλλον;

-Νομίζω ότι ξέρω πια αυτά που χρειάζεται

-Μια στιγμή, υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα που πρέπει να σου πω…Εσύ ξέρεις ότι έχουμε μαζί δύο παιδιά, τώρα πια έχουμε και τρίτο.

-Τι;! Και τρίτο; Δεν το πιστεύω! Και τι είναι; Αγόρι ή κορίτσι;

-Κοριτσάκι είναι και είστε ολόιδιες, έχει μέχρι και το όνομά σου. Mako Kino.

-Είναι κι αυτή πολεμίστρια να υποθέσω.

-Ναι και πολύ δυνατή μάλιστα. Το πώς τη βρήκαμε όμως είναι μια άλλη τρελή ιστορία.

Και της διηγήθηκε ότι είχε συμβεί τότε στο μέλλον με τη Mako να μένει με το στόμα ανοιχτό, όταν ολοκληρώθηκε η διήγηση, του ζήτησε μια χάρη:

-Θα ήθελα κάτι αλλά μην το θεωρήσεις σαν προσβολή σε παρακαλώ…

-Τι θέλεις;

-Να…Πώς να το πω…Αν είναι να πολεμήσεις μαζί μας, θα πρέπει να ελέγξω τη δύναμή σου, αν και ξέρω μάλλον σε τι επίπεδο είσαι αλλά θέλω να το δω με τα μάτια μου…

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Θα σου δείξω τη δύναμή μου αμέσως, αλλά θα ήθελα κι εγώ μια χάρη…

-Τι;

-Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ο Neo δεν είναι ο εαυτός του…Κάτι τον ελέγχει και τον αναγκάζει να κάνει άσχημες πράξεις , αποκλείεται να ενεργεί με τη θέλησή του. Γι αυτό σε παρακαλώ πολύ…ότι κι αν γίνει, όταν τελειώσουν όλα να μην είσαι τόσο σκληρή μαζί του, δεν ήθελε τίποτα από αυτά, πες μου όμως για να έχω μια ολοκληρωμένη εικόνα πώς έγινε αυτό…

-Όλα άρχισαν όταν ταξίδεψε στο έκτο σύμπαν για να βρει κι άλλη δύναμη, ήπιε το αίμα ενός δράκου για να γίνει πιο δυνατός αλλά όσο περνούσαν οι μέρες ένιωθε όλο και μεγαλύτερη δυσφορία. Στο τέλος οι πόνοι του έγιναν αφόρητοι και μη μπορώντας να το αντέξει πήδηξε από το γκρεμό μήπως και γλιτώσει αλλά κατέληξε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Από τότε δεν τον ξαναείδαμε μέχρι τώρα τουλάχιστον…

-Μάλιστα…Τώρα αρχίζουν να μπαίνουν στη θέση τους, όταν έφτασα στο παρόν ένιωσα μια πολύ άγρια μαγεία μέσα του και δεν ήταν η δύναμη των σκιών, ήταν κάτι άλλο που δεν έχω ξαναδεί. Όταν τελειώσουμε με αυτό, ο δράκος θα πρέπει να μας δώσει μερικές εξηγήσεις…Είπε τελειώνοντας ο Neo και έσφιξε όσο πιο πολύ μπορούσε τη γυναίκα του στην αγκαλιά του και ταυτόχρονα κολλώντας τα χείλη του άνω στα δικά της, έπειτα φρόντισε να εκπληρώσει την επιθυμία της να πολεμήσουν για να δε ότι χρειαζόταν. Κι επειδή το σπίτι της Angie δεν ήταν ο κατάλληλος χώρος, μεταφέρθηκαν όλοι στην παραλία.

-Έτοιμη; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Φυσικά! Δείξε μου όλη σου τη δύναμη! Του απάντησε εκείνη

Λέγοντας αυτά οι αντίπαλοι άφησαν το έδαφος και μεταφέρθηκαν στον ουρανό. Πρώτη μεταμορφώθηκε η Mako ενεργοποιώντας ήδη την πλήρη μορφή της

-Πολύ καλό! Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να κάνω το ίδιο! Είπε και ο Neo αλλάζοντας κι αυτός στην δική του πλήρη μορφή με την κόκκινη αύρα γύρω του. Τότε είπε:

-Λοιπόν; Πώς σου φαίνεται;!

-Πολύ καλό! Απάντησε ενώ ανέβαζαν και οι δύο την ενέργειά τους παράγοντας δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα και ενέργειας τα οποία διασκορπίζονταν σε όλη την περιοχή, όταν τελείωσαν, ο Neo είπε:

-Εμπρός! Έλα σε μένα!

-Σου έρχομαι! Του είπε τότε κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως με συνεχείς γροθιές, ο Neo τις σταματούσε αλλά σπρωχνόταν πίσω συνεχώς μέχρι που αποφάσισε να περάσει στην επίθεση και να της πιάσει τα χέρια λέγοντας:

-Τα πας πολύ καλά!

-Ευχαριστώ! Αλλά κι εσύ δεν πας πίσω! Είμαι σίγουρη πως όταν παλεύεις γίνεσαι πιο δυνατός!

-Σωστά! Γι αυτό θα σου δείξω το επόμενο επίπεδό μου! Είπε αυτός και ανέβηκε ένα βήμα παραπάνω στην απόλυτη μορφή με τη μυϊκή του μάζα να διπλασιάζεται και τα μαλλιά του να ανοίγουν σε πιο ανοιχτόχρωμο καστανό, τότε είπε:

-Πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να το καταφέρεις; Μπορώ να κάνω ακόμα ένα βήμα αλλά δεν είναι αναγκαίο τώρα!

-Μπορείς είπες; Εννοείς ότι μπορείς να αλλάξεις και στην Άπειρη μορφή; Αυτό είναι τρελό αλλά μου αρέσει!

-Τότε έλα με ότι έχεις!

-Όπως θέλεις! Είπε και πιάνοντας το δόρυ της, πήρε φόρα και του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο βάζοντας όση ενέργεια διέθετε αλλά είδε με τρόμο τον άντρα της να σταματά απλά την επίθεση με τα δάχτυλά του να ακουμπούν μόνο το όπλο της:

-Δεν μπορεί! Μόνο με τα δάχτυλά σου σταμάτησες μια τέτοια επίθεση…! Είπε κατάπληκτη καθώς το έβλεπε μπροστά της αλλά η έκπληξη σε λίγο δε θα ήταν ευχάριστη γιατί ο Neo την απώθησε προς τα πίσω και μέσα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων την έστειλε πάλι κάτω με μια δυνατή γροθιά στο κεφάλι.

-Είσαι εντάξει καλή μου; Τη ρώτησε καθώς τη βοηθούσε να σηκωθεί

-Ναι, σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για τον αγώνα.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα, πάλεψες πολύ καλά. Και μην ανησυχείς, θα τον φέρουμε πίσω…Της είπε και την αγκάλιασε πάλι έχοντας και τη συγκατάβαση των κοριτσιών.

Την ίδια στιγμή ωστόσο, ο Neo του παρόντος σκόρπιζε τον όλεθρο όπου κι αν εμφανιζόταν σκοτώνοντας ανθρώπους κι ερημώνοντας ολόκληρες πόλεις σβήνοντάς τες από το χάρτη, όταν ικανοποίησε τη δίψα του για αίμα είπε:

-Αυτή θα είναι μια νέα ουτοπία…Μπορώ να τη δω από τώρα…! Αυτά τα ανθρώπινα όντα είναι τόσο αξιολύπητα και αδύναμα που δεν τους αξίζει να ζουν εδώ…Θα επιβάλω δική μου δικαιοσύνη όπου θα ζουν μόνο οι ισχυρότεροι και οι αδύναμοι θα εξοντώνονται…

Στη συνέχεια έθεσε σε εφαρμογή ένα σατανικό σχέδιο, ξεκινώντας ταξίδεψε πέρα από το δικό μας σύμπαν και μετέβη στο ένατο, στόχος του ήταν ο Kaioshin του σύμπαντος αυτού, τώρα που δεν είχε τη σκοτεινή δύναμη για να ελέγχει τους ανθρώπους, θα κατέφευγε στα σκουλαρίκια των Θεών της Δημιουργίας.

Έτσι λοιπόν έφτασε στο ένατο σύμπαν και συγκεκρικένα στην ιερή γη των Kaioshin με σκοπό να βρει το πρόσωπο που ζητούσε, δεν του πήρε και πολλή ώρα διότι ο Roh εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του έχοντας νιώσει την παρουσία του:

-Ποιος είσαι εσύ;! Δεν είσαι Θεός! Τι δουλειά έχεις στην ιερή γη των Kaioshin;!

-Βούλωσέ το γέρο! Έχω πολύ σοβαρή δουλειά εδώ κι εσύ θα με βοηθήσεις!  
-Εγώ;! Αποκλείεται! Δεν πρόκειται να βοηθήσω έναν θνητό και μάλιστα από ξένο σύμπαν!

-Νομίζεις ότι σου αφήνω επιλογή;! Θέλω τα σκουλαρίκια σου! Δώστα μου τώρα!

-Ποτέ! Αν τα θες τόσο, έλα να τα πάρεις! Τον προκάλεσε ο Roh διαπράττοντας ταυτόχρονα ένα μοιραίο λάθος.

Δεχόμενος την πρόκληση ο Ματωμένος Neo τον πλησίασε με αργά και σταθερά βήματα δημιουργώντας στο δεξί του χέρι ένα σπαθί φτιαγμένο από ki και λέγοντας:  
-Λοιπόν γέρο θα μου τα δώσεις είτε με το καλό είτε με το ζόρι…Αν δεν το κάνεις, τότε εγώ πολύ απλά θα σε σκοτώσω…!

Ο Θεός της Δημιουργίας φαινόταν ανίσχυρος μπροστά στη μαγεία του αίματος και γι αυτό τη θέση της αλαζονείας και του εγωισμού του, πήρε ο φόβος, κάτι που ουδόλως απασχολούσε τον Neo ο οποίος τον πλησίασε ακόμα περισσότερο και κατέβασε το σπαθί πάνω από το στήθος του τραυματίζοντάς τον θανάσιμα. Όταν το εξαφάνισε, ο Neo έσκυψε και του πήρε και τα δύο σκουλαρίκια λέγοντας:

-Σπουδαίος Θεός…Με μια μόνο επίθεση κι έπεσε κάτω…Και τώρα μικρή μου Kurai…Σύντομα θα γίνεις δική μου…Είπε γελώντας σατανικά κι εξαφανίστηκε. Επόμενη φάση του σχεδίου του ήταν να παρασύρει την Kurai απομονώνοντάς την ώστε να την πάρει στον έλεγχό του

Και έγινε…Το μυαλό του έβγαλε κάτι άκρως φρικιαστικό…:  
-Ας σκοτώσουμε μερικά ζώα ακόμα…Είπε κι απογειώθηκε φτάνοντας σε μεγάλο ύψος, στη συνέχεια πήρε την πλήρη μορφή του και από την αύρα του έφτιαξε μια τεράστια σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής, όταν καθόρισε το μέγεθός της, την άφησε να φύγει προς τα πάνω και μερικά μέτρα μετά αυτή εξερράγη σκορπίζοντας αναρίθμητης μικρότερες αστραπές αλλά με τεράστια δύναμη. Αυτές διασκορπίστηκαν σε όλο τον πλανήτη και από την ορμή τους δεν ξέφευγε κανένας άνθρωπος, όποιος είχε την ατυχία να πέσει πάνω σε μία, έβρισκε ακαριαίο θάνατο και δε γίνονταν διακρίσεις σε κανέναν.

Την άγρια σφαγή παρακολουθούσαν τα κορίτσια και ο μελλοντικός Neo χωρίς να μπορούν να κάνουν κάτι γι αυτό…

-Είναι τρομερό…Επιτίθεται σε όλο τον πληθυσμό της γης…Είπε ο Future Neo προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσει την οργή του και τη γυναίκα του να έχει δακρύσει αδυνατώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που έβλεπε

-Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε…Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi…

-Γιατί…Γιατί τόσο αίμα…Είπε και η Rei.

-Γιατί κάθομαι εδώ και βλέπω…! Δε θα σας απογοητεύσω, θα σας φέρω όλους πίσω! Ξανάπε ο Future Neo γεμάτος οργή.

-Αρκετά! Δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι να βλέπω! Αποκλείεται! Θα το σταματήσω! Είπε τότε η Kurai αποφασιστικά και μεταμορφώθηκε.

-Όχι αδερφή είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο μόνη σου! Είναι πιο δυνατός από σένα και θα σε σκοτώσει!

Και πάλι δεν μπορώ να στέκομαι εδώ και να μην κάνω τίποτα! Κάποιος πρέπει να πολεμήσει!

Και πάλι δεν μπορούμε να πάμε στη μάχη χωρίς σχέδιο! Της είπε η Amy.

-Να το σχέδιό μου! Θα τον νικήσω και θα τον επαναφέρω! Κι εγώ πιστεύω ότι κάτι τον ελέγχει αλλά με το να τον βλέπουμε να ερημώνει τον πλανήτη δεν κερδίζουμε τίποτα! Μην έρθει καμιά μαζί μου, μπορεί να χρειαστεί να πολεμήσετε κάπου αλλού, εγώ θα τον αντιμετωπίσω. Ένας προς έναν!

Στην Usagi δεν άρεσε αυτό αλλά έβλεπε ότι δεν μπορούσε να την εμποδίσει κι έτσι της είπε:  
-Εντάξει…Αφού δεν μπορώ να σε σταματήσω, σου εύχομαι να τα καταφέρεις αλλά σε παρακαλώ πρόσεχε…

-Θα προσέχω. Εμπιστευτείτε με!

Αυτά είπε κι έφυγε αμέσως. Έχοντας ήδη εντοπίσει από πού ερχόταν αυτή η ενέργεια, έτρεξε αμέσως εκεί όπου ο Blood Neo την περίμενε με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα. Ναι, αυτό ήταν το καινούριο του όνομα…:

Τελικά κάποιος εμφανίστηκε…

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Είδα τι έκανες και πίστεψέ με δε θα σε συγχωρήσω ποτέ! Του φώναξε η Kurai αγριεμένη.

-Ώστε είδες λοιπόν…Μάθε τότε ότι δε δίνω δεκάρα για το αν μου κρατάς κακία ή όχι! Σε λίγο θα ανήκεις σε μένα! Αλλά για να μην το δυσκολέψουμε πιο πολύ, πάρε αυτό το σκουλαρίκι και φόρεσέ το στο αριστερό σου αυτί.

-Ποτέ! Ανάγκασέ με!

Το καλύτερό μου! Κι όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου, θα ανήκεις σε μένα! Δε σκοπεύω να σε σκοτώσω βλέπεις, έχω πολύ καλύτερα σχέδια για σένα…

-ΤΕΡΜΑ ΤΑ ΑΣΤΕΙΑ! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark και άλλαξε στη δική της μορφή με σκοπό να επιτεθεί,

-Βρίσκω πολύ γενναία την προσπάθειά σου να ξεπεράσεις έναν Θεό αλλά στο τέλος θα καταλήξεις να τον υπηρετείς. Της απάντησε και πήρε κι αυτός θέση. Χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση, επιτέθηκε πρώτος αλλά η Kurai απλά παραμέρισε κι έτσι ο Blood Neo βρήκε αέρα, στον ίδιο ρυθμό προσπάθησε εκείνη να ανταποδώσει με δύο γυριστές κλωτσιές και με τα δυο πόδια χωρίς επιτυχία για να δει ξαφνικά τον Neo πίσω της και να αποφύγει ενστικτωδώς τη γροθιά του κι όπως ήταν στον αέρα να εκτοξεύσει μια μαύρη ενεργειακή μπάλα εναντίον του, δεν τον πέτυχε όμως καθώς αυτός την έδιωξε με πολύ απλό τρόπο και με αστραπιαία ταχύτητα τη χτύπησε με Shoryuken στο πρόσωπο για να τη στείλει να κολλήσει στα βράχια.

Έχοντας σηκωθεί, η Kurai τίναξε τη σκόνη από τη στολή της και είπε:

-Ομολογώ ότι αυτό δεν το περίμενα. Μπορεί να σε εξουσιάζει το κακό αλλά αραμένεις ένας ισχυρός πολεμιστής.

-Οι κολακείες δε θα σε σώσουν αγαπητή μου…Μου ανήκεις και το ξέρεις.

-Μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες! Δε σου ανήκω όπως λες! Τώρα μπορώ να χειριστώ και τις γροθιές μαζί με το σπαθί μου και θα τις χρησιμοποιήσω για να σε νικήσω!

-Μεγάλα λόγια πραγματικά, ας δούμε αν μπορείς να κάνεις αυτό που μόλις είπες. Της είπε ο Neo και άλλαξε στην Απόλυτη μορφή του λέγοντας μετά:

-Δεν μπορείς να με σταματήσεις!

Κι επιτέθηκε με λύσα με την Kurai να πηδάει από πάνω του αλλά όχι και τη δεύτερη φορά που ένιωσε το στομάχι της να αλλάζει θέση από τη δυνατή μπουνιά του Neo, γι αυτό έπιασε την κοιλιά της αλλά όχι για πολύ καθώς εκείνος συνέχιζε να τη σφυροκοπά και την ανάγκαζε να αμύνεται βάζοντας μπροστά και τα δύο χέρια, αφού σταμάτησε μερικές κλωτσιές του, δεν μπόρεσε να σταματήσει και την τελευταία που την πέτυχε στο κεφάλι και την πέταξε πίσω. Μη σταματώντας μπροστά σε τίποτα, το Αίμα την άρπαξε από τα πόδια και τη στριφογύρισε 5 φορές γύρω από τον εαυτό του για να την πετάξει ξανά μακριά και πάνω στις μυτερές πέτρες του τοπίου.

Όμως η Kurai σηκώθηκε και πάλι με τη μάχη να ανάβει για τα καλά, ο Neo συνέχιζε να επιτίθεται σαν τρελός και την αντίπαλό του μόνο να μένει στην άμυνα αλλά στη συνέχεια της έστειλε μια μαύρη μπάλα σκιών την οποία πέτυχε προκαλώντας μια μεγάλη έκρηξη, όταν η έκρηξη έσβησε, η Sailor Moon Dark είχε φτάσει στο τελικό της στάδιο με τη μορφή της στο 100%. Όλα θα κρίνονταν τώρα, όσο για τον Neo φρόντισε κι αυτός να φτάσει στο τελευταίο σκαλοπάτι στην Άπειρη μορφή με όλους να ξέρουν τι σημαίνει αυτό σε συνδυασμό με τη μαγεία του αίματος.

-Ήταν καιρός να σταματούσες τα παιχνιδάκια…Της είπε βλέποντας τη μορφή της.

-Δε μου άφησες επιλογή! Θα ρισκάρω τα πάντα τώρα! Αλλά κι εσύ άλλαξες μορφή βλέπω, είσαι αποφασισμένος!

-Πολύ σωστά. Είμαι αποφασισμένος να σε κάνω να κολυμπήσεις στο αίμα μαζί μου!

-Πολύ καλά!

Ο δεύτερος γύρος δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει με τους δύο μαχητές να κοιτάζονται στα μάτια για αρκετή ώρα έχοντας πάρει ξανά τις θέσεις τους:

-Μπορώ να δω το φόβο σου. Άρχισε ο Neo.

-Δε σε φοβάμαι!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν!

Κι επιτέθηκαν ταυτόχρονα ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας συνεχή χτυπήματα με κανέναν από τους δύο να μην κάνει πίσω. Σε κάποια στιγμή η Kurai απέφυγε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά του Neo κι αυτός με τη σειρά του σταμάτησε δύο διαδοχικές μπουνιές της. Βλέποντας ότι τα χτυπήματά τους δεν είχαν αποτέλεσμα, αμφότεροι δοκίμασαν την ενέργειά τους σε μορφή σκαγιών τα οποία συγκρούονταν στον αέρα δημιουργώντας ένα ισχυρό δυναμικό πεδίο στη μέση της αρένας, αυτό το πεδίο γινόταν όλο και πιο δυνατό ισοπεδώνοντας τα πάντα στο διάβα του.

-Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις! Της είπε τότε ο Νέο συνεχίζοντας να ρίχνει.

-Μπορώ! Δε θα χάσω από αυτό που σε εξουσιάζει! Του απάντησε στον ίδιο τόνο και ρυθμό μέχρι που οι γροθιές τους χτύπησαν η μια την άλλη σηκώνοντας δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα και ενέργειας στην ατμόσφαιρα

-Πάρε αυτό! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ! Φώναξε ο Neo κι έστειλε τους τρομερούς κεραυνούς του καταπάνω της αλλά εκείνη βάζοντας όλη της τη δύναμη, κατάφερε να τους αλλάξει πορεία

-Δε θα πετυχαίνει πάντα το ίδιο κόλπο! Του είπε όντας σε πλήρη ισχύ.

-Τι λες τότε για μια διπλή δόση;! Της απάντησε κι ετοίμασε διπλή κόκκινη αστραπή αλλά η Kurai τις απέφυγε και τις δύο για να φτάσει μπροστά του και να τον χτυπήσει στο δεξί χέρι κάνοντάς το να μουδιάσει για λίγο

-Αυτό ήταν πολύ καλό…Αλλά δε θα σε σώσει από την ήττα!

-Βάζεις στοίχημα;!

-Παραδόσου σε μένα Sailor Moon Dark! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo αφήνοντας μια κραυγή κι αυξάνοντας τη δύναμή του, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη, αμέσως ο Neo πέρασε στην επίθεση αλλά αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δέχτηκε στο στομάχι την πιο δυνατή γροθιά της Kurai χάνοντας την ισορροπία του και πέφτοντας πίσω πολλά μέτρα. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά σηκώθηκε και πάλι αλλά αυτή τη φορά είχε εξασθενήσει κάπως, τότε είπε:

-Αυτό μπορώ να πω ότι το ένιωσα. Όμως η μάχη μας δεν τελείωσε ξέρεις!

-Το ξέρω. Κανείς δεν είπε ότι θα κέρδιζα εύκολα!

-ΑΣ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΝΟΥΜΕ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι επανέλαβε την ίδια κίνηση με τις αστραπές του.

-Αυτό το κόλπο δεν θα πετύχει πια! Είπε η Kurai και ανταπόδωσε με τη δική της δέσμη καταστρέφοντάς τες, αυτό όμως που δεν πρόλαβε να υπολογίσει και θα της κόστιζε, ήταν πως αυτή η επίθεση ήταν δόλωμα για την πραγματική επίθεση του αντιπάλου της. Μέσα από την έκρηξη, αυτός βρέθηκε από πίσω της και με τη διαβόητη Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα, την χτύπησε τρεις διαδοχικές φορές στο κεφάλι και την έβγαλε νοκ-άουτ.

-Σου είπα πως τελειώσαμε…Της είπε καθώς την κλώτσησε στο πλευρό για να γυρίσει ανάσκελα. Τώρα πια δεν ήταν σε θέση να πολεμήσει, είχε χάσει και η μοίρα της ήταν γνωστή, ο Ματωμένος Neo την πλησίασε, έσκυψε από πάνω της και της φόρεσε το ένα σκουλαρίκι στο ίδιο αυτί που φορούσε και το δικό του, έπειτα έβγαλε το στιλέτο και της χάραξε το μπράτσο αφυπνίζοντας τον δικό της Κώδικα Αίματος, μετά από αυτό η Kurai σηκώθηκε όρθια με τα μάτια της κατακόκκινα και του είπε:

-Είχες δίκιο τελικά…Νιώθω ήδη πολύ καλύτερα…

-Το ήξερα πως κάποτε θα έβλεπες το φως…μαζί τώρα θα αφανίσουμε κάθε αδύναμο πλάσμα από αυτόν τον πλανήτη…Της είπε αυτός περνώντας απαλά το δάχτυλό του πάνω από το πρόσωπό της…Τώρα η κρίση είχε γίνει ακόμα πιο βαθειά…

-Τι θέλεις να κάνω για σένα…; Τον ρώτησε

-Κάτι πολύ απλό…Θέλω να σκοτώσεις τηνSailor Earth…Εξολοθρεύοντας μια προς μία τις πολεμίστριες, θα είμαι σε θέση να εκτελέσω το σχέδιό μου για έναν δυνατό κόσμο…

-Θα το φροντίσω…Του είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε αμέσως.

Έχοντας περάσει τρεις μέρες από τότε που είχε φύγει, η αδερφή της ανησυχούσε, το ίδιο και οι υπόλοιποι, γι αυτό το λόγο ο Neo πήγε στο σπίτι της την τέταρτη μέρα για να την δει:

-Τι γίνεται; Είχαμε κανένα νέο;

-Φοβάμαι πως όχι…Έχουν περάσει τέσσερις μέρες και ακόμα τίποτα…

-Αυτά δεν είναι καλά νέα…Αρχίζω κι εγώ να ανησυχώ γι αυτήν…Αν τον είχε νικήσει θα ήταν εδώ μαζί μας, αλλά…

-Αλλά τι; Με τρομάζεις.

-Δεν ξέρω πώς να στο πω…Ίσως να έχασε…Ίσως…

-Τι εννοείς; Πες το επιτέλους!

-Μπορεί να την πήρε μαζί του…Δεν ξέρουμε τι δυνάμεις έχει τώρα και βάζω τα πάντα με το μυαλό μου…

-Όχι…! Ψέματα…! Πώς θα αντιμετωπίσουμε κάτι τέτοιο; Μπορεί να είμαστε οι επόμενοι!

-Λυπάμαι αλλά δεν ξέρω…Απάντησε ο Future Neo με βαριά φωνή…

-Πρέπει όμως να κάνουμε κάτι! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή και μετά εμφανίστηκε το πρόσωπο που μίλησε. Και δεν ήταν άλλο από την Angie.

-Μας κατατρόμαξες! Της είπε τότε η Usagi.

-Συγγνώμη. Όμως δεν μπορούμε να καθόμαστε εδώ έτσι. Πρέπει να δράσουμε

-Συμφωνώ αλλά όχι χωρίς κάποιο σχέδιο. Την έκοψε ο Neo.

-Τι θα λέγατε να πάω να τη βρω εγώ; Εντοπίζοντας την αύρα της δε θα είναι και τόσο δύσκολο.

-Όχι! Αποκλείεται! Δεν θα δε αφήσω να ρισκάρεις έτσι τη ζωή σου! Μπήκε στη μέση ο Νέο έχοντας μάλιστα σηκωθεί και άπλωσε τα χέρια του μπροστά της.

-Γιατί όχι; Αρχίζω να πιστεύω ότι δε με εμπιστεύεσαι…Του παραπονέθηκε

-Όχι δεν είναι αυτό…Της είπε και η Usagi.

-Τότε τι είναι; Πείτε μου γιατί σταματήσατε;

-Να είναι το….προσπαθούσε να μιλήσει ο Neo αλλά δυσκολευόταν, ένας κόμπος είχε κάτσει στο λαιμό του και δεν μπορούσε να πει αυτό που ήθελε.

-Μα τι έπαθες; Φοβάσαι να μου πεις αυτό που θέλεις; Έλα μη ντρέπεσαι…Τον ενθάρρυνε η κολλητή του.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν θα σου πω…Δεν είναι ότι δε σε εμπιστεύομαι…Στη μάχη σου έχω τυφλή εμπιστοσύνη…Απλά…Δε θέλω να σε χάσω…Όλοι στην ομάδα έχουμε σκοτωθεί από μια φορά τουλάχιστο, εσύ όχι κι έχω ορκιστεί να μην το επιτρέψω να συμβεί ποτέ…Γι αυτό δε θέλω να πας εσύ, μπορώ να πάω εγώ ή η Mako…

Τότε εκείνη τον αγκάλιασε και του είπε προσπαθώντας να τον ηρεμήσει:

-Είναι πολύ γλυκό ατό που μου είπες, αλλά δε χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι. Σου υπόσχομαι να γυρίσω πίσω και με τους δύο, θα τα καταφέρω θα δεις. Εξάλλου πρέπει να δω αν μπορώ να τα βγάλω πέρα και μόνη μου, είναι πολύ όμορφο που με φροντίζεις αλλά μπορώ να επιβιώσω και μόνη μου….

-Αλήθεια μου λες; Θα γυρίσεις; Τη ρώτησε συγκινημένος

-Φυσικά, σου είπα ποτέ ψέματα; Θα νικήσω και θα γυρίσουμε όλοι μαζί.

Τότε αυτός την πήρε επίσης στην αγκαλιά του και σε αυτήν συμμετείχε και η Usagi δίνοντας περισσότερη ζεστασιά στη σκηνή. Μετά από αυτό, η Angie μεταμορφώθηκε μπροστά τους κι έφυγε για τη δύσκολη αποστολή της.

Μερικές ώρες μετά, κατάφερε να βρει την Kurai και της είπε:

Επιτέλους σε ανακάλυψα! Καιρός να τελειώνει αυτό το αστείο και να επιστρέψετε και οι δύο!

-Για δες….Τελικά με έβγαλες από τον κόπο να σε ψάχνω. Ήρθες να να ενωθείς μαζί μας;

-Ήρθα για να σας φέρω πίσω! Και τους δύο! Δεν ξέρω τι είναι αυτό ου σας άλλαξε μυαλά, όμως θα το τελειώσω τώρα!

-Το μόνο που θα τελειώσει, θα είσαι εσύ! Ο Neo με διέταξε να σε σκοτώσω και σκοπεύω να εκτελέσω τη διαταγή του.

-Προτείνω να αφήσουμε κατά μέρος τα λόγια! Η μάχη μας θα κρίνει τα πάντα εδώ και τώρα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Earth και μεταμορφώθηκε στην πρόσφατη μορφή της, την Terra Gaia, έπειτα ανέβηκε πιο ψηλά κι άφησε τη δύναμή της να αυξηθεί κατακόρυφα αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή και μια μωβ αύρα να την καλύπτει ολόκληρη σε σημείο που δε φαινόταν:

-Ορίστε η δική μου δύναμη! Με αυτήν θα σας επαναφέρω!

-Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου!

-Πολύ καλά! Της απάντησε η Angie ανεβάζοντας συνεχώς το επίπεδό της, τώρα θα μπορούσε να δει πόσο μακριά έφτασε μετά τη εκπαίδευσή της. Όμως το ίδιο έκανε και η Kurai με τις δυνάμεις και των δύο να γίνονται πλέον μη μετρήσιμες και τη γύρω περιοχή να γίνεται ακόμα πιο ερειπωμένη από πριν.

Με τη μάχη να ξεκινά, η Kurai θα έκανε την πρώτη κίνηση, δημιούργησε 5 ενεργειακές μαύρες μπάλες σε διάταξη δαχτυλιδιού και του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο κρατώντας το δαχτυλίδι αλλά η Sailor Erath απλά έκανε στην άκρη με απίστευτη ελαφρότητα στην κίνησή της.

-Τι στην ευχή έκανες! Τη ρώτησε τότε εκνευρισμένη

-Απλά ξέφυγα…Της απάντησε σε ήρεμο τόνο.

-Δεν ξέφυγες απλά! Αυτή η κίνηση ήταν διαφορετική! Σαν να πρόβλεψες τι θα κάνω από την αρχή!

-Έτσι ε; Μπορεί…Φαίνεται ότι η εκπαίδευσή μου αποδίδει τελικά… Είπε τότε η Γη και απέφυγε με τον ίδιο ακριβώς τρόπο και τη γυριστή κλωτσιά της αντιπάλου της, σαν να κινείται μόνο του το σώμα της σε βαθμούς τελειότητας, το ίδιο έγινε και με τα απανωτά χτυπήματα που προσπαθούσε να της καταφέρει, όχι μόνο κανένα δε βρήκε στόχο, αλλά δε χρειαζόταν να μπλοκάρει κανένα από αυτά, έχοντας εξαιρετικές αντιδράσεις, τα απέφυγε όλα σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα, σαν να διάβαζε κάθε κίνηση πριν ακόμα εκτελεστεί. Ότι κι αν προσπαθούσε, αποτύγχανε παταγωδώς, γεγονός το οποίο της προκάλεσε μεγαλύτερο εκνευρισμό:  
-Δε μου λες…! Με κοροϊδεύεις;! Της φώναξε κι έχοντας κουραστεί να του επιτίθεται έτσι, έφτιαξε αυτή τη φορά δύο σφαίρες και της εξαπέλυσε πάνω του για να αστοχήσει ξανά και την Angie να ξεφεύγει μαεστρικά, τότε η Kurai κινήθηκε προς το μέρος της κι όταν έφτασε πολύ κοντά και από πάνω της, δέχτηκε ένα απροσδόκητο χτύπημα στο στήθος και την ξεφορτώθηκε για λίγο πετώντας την μακριά.

Αυτό την εξαγρίωσε ακόμα περισσότερο κι όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθια, είχε θυμώσει για τα καλά:

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις! Το βρίσκεις αστείο ε;! Θα σου δείξω εγώ τι είναι αστείο!

Ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα! Αυτή ήταν μόνο η αρχή! Θα σου δείξω όλη την ισχύ αυτής της μορφής!

-Το ελπίζω! Αν θες να με νικήσεις πρέπει να μου επιτεθείς κάποτε ξέρεις!

-Όλα θα γίνουν στην ώρα τους!

Και η ώρα είχε έρθει. Κινούμενη με άρρωστη ταχύτητα, η Sailor Earth βρέθηκε πίσω από την Kurai και πέρασε στην επίθεση με πολλά κα γρήγορα χτυπήματα, η αντίπαλός της δεν είχε χρόνο να αντεπιτεθεί και αρκούταν στο να τα σταματάει, όσα μπορούσε δηλαδή γιατί και πάλι οι κινήσεις ήταν απίστευτα ακριβείς μέχρι και το τελευταίο χτύπημα το οποίο μάλιστα βρήκε στόχο και την έστειλε στο έδαφος μιας και είχαν απογειωθεί και οι δυο τους.

-Δεν μπορεί…! Είπε τότε έκπληκτη αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε, η Angie ήταν και πάλι σε κίνηση για μια δεύτερη πιο δυνατή γροθιά την οποία τελικά με το ζόρι κατάφερε να σταματήσει.

-Τι συμβαίνει; Αυτό είναι το καλύτερό σου; Τη ρώτησε τότε.

Η Sailor Moon Dark προσπάθησε δύο φορές να ανταποδώσει χωρίς αποτέλεσμα κι ακόμα χειρότερα γι αυτήν, δέχτηκε μια κλωτσιά στην πλάτη για να πεταχτεί μακριά κι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, η Γη χρησιμοποίησε τις δικές τις δυνάμεις σηκώνοντας ένα πανίσχυρο ρεύμα αέρα το οποίο τη χτύπησε στο στομάχι με τη δύναμη μιας γροθιάς για να την κολλήσει πάνω στα μπάζα.

Όμως και πάλι σηκώθηκε, πιο εξασθενημένη αυτή τη φορά και γεμάτη νεύρα. Τότε η Angie της είπε:

-Η επόμενη επίθεσή μου θα σε αποτελειώσει!

-Όχι! Δεν τελειώσαμε! Αφού θες να παίξουμε έτσι…! Θα σε σκοτώσω με ότι έχω και δεν έχω! Της απάντησε νευριασμένα η Kurai αυξάνοντας την ισχύ της στο φουλ για τον τελικό γύρο συνδυάζοντας τη δική της δύναμη με τη μαγεία του αίματος δημιουργώντας ένα σκούρο κόκκινο δυναμικό πεδίο γύρω της και ισοπεδώνοντας τα πάντα και τη Γη απλά να περιμένει.

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ! Της φώναξε με όλη της τη δύναμη και οι μαύρες-κόκκινες δέσμες ενέργειας έφευγαν προς κάθε κατεύθυνση αλλά η Earth τις απέφευγε με ευκολία χάρη στις φυσικές της αντιδράσεις με μοναδική εξαίρεση μια η οποία πέρασε ξυστά από τα μαλλιά της, έπειτα τρεις δέσμες μαζεμένες στράφηκαν καταπάνω της αλλά κατάφερε κι αυτές να τις αποφύγει ανεβαίνοντας στον πιο ψηλό βράχο ετοιμάζοντας τη δική της αντεπίθεση η οποία ήταν καυτή με όλη τη σημασία της λέξης, όμως δεν μπορούσε να μείνει σε ένα σημείο μιας και η Sailor Moon Dark την σφυροκοπούσε και την ανάγκαζε να κινείται συνεχώς καθυστερώντας τη φόρτιση της επίθεσης, έπρεπε να αποφεύγει κάθε δέσμη ενέργειας και τώρα βρίσκονταν παντού με αποτέλεσμα να τολμήσει κάτι πολύ ριψοκίνδυνο, έχοντας αφήσει το έδαφος, αποφάσισε να αποφεύγει οτιδήποτε ερχόταν σε αυτήν όσο ήταν στον αέρα κι έχοντας σχεδόν έτοιμη τη μεγάλη της επίθεση, την στήριξε πάνω στις δύο τελευταίες και πιο δυνατές δέσμες ενέργειας χρησιμοποιώντας την σαν μοχλό για να περάσει από πάνω κι έχοντας φτάσει σε απόσταση βολής, άφησε τις φλόγες να φύγουν αφήνοντας μαζί και μια δυνατή κραυγή.

Από τόσο κοντά δεν μπορούσε να αστοχήσει, όπως κι έγινε, οι φλόγες τύλιξαν την Kurai και την έβγαλαν νοκ-άουτ ξαπλώνοντάς την ανάσκελα στο έδαφος. Τότε η Γη την πλησίασε κι έσκυψε να της βγάλει το σκουλαρίκι και να τη θεραπεύσει, όμως….

Τη στιγμή που άπλωσε το χέρι πιάνοντας το σκουλαρίκι, ένιωσε κάτι να τρυπάει το στήθος της στην καρδιά κα να βγαίνει από την άλλη πλευρά…Τι είχε συμβεί…; Ήταν το σπαθί από ki που μόλις είχε δημιουργήσει η Kurai και το χρησιμοποίησε σαν τελευταία λύση…Ακαριαία η Γη έπεσε νεκρή στο έδαφος μιας και η λεπίδα πέρασε μέσα από την καρδιά, τότε η Kurai σηκώθηκε πάνω και είπε:

Μια φορά ανόητη…πάντα ανόητη… Και πήρε στον ώμο της το σώμα για να το προσφέρει σαν δώρο στην ομάδα…

Φτάνοντας έξω από το σπίτι του Neo, παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά τους προκαλώντας πανικό, πιστεύοντας όλες ότι θα χρειαζόταν να πολεμήσουν, πήραν θέση μάχης αλλά η Kurai δεν είχε τέτοιο σκοπό, αρκέστηκε στο να πει:

-Αυτό εδώ δικό σας είναι;

Και πέταξε κάτω το πτώμα σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα για να πει πριν εξαφανιστεί:

-Θα είστε οι επόμενες!

Αυτό είπε και χάθηκε από τα μάτια τους. Τα κορίτσια δεν πίστευαν αυτό που έβλεπαν και ο θρήνος ξεχύθηκε…παρόλα αυτά προσπαθούσαν να διατηρήσουν την αξιοπρέπειά τους. Όμως το χειρότερο δεν ήταν αυτό, ο Neo δε βρισκόταν εκεί αλλά σίγουρα θα ένιωσε την απότομη εξαφάνιση της ενέργειάς της και ήταν θέμα χρόνου να φανεί και αυτός, έτσι η αρχική ιδέα να του αποκρύψουν το γεγονός εγκαταλείφθηκε. Για την ώρα φρόντισαν να βάλουν το σώμα πάνω στο κρεβάτι και να το σκεπάσουν καλά, εκείνη τη στιγμή όμως έφτανε κι εκείνος ο οποίος έχει φυσικά αναληφθεί τι είχε συμβεί. Βλέποντας και τις πέντε μπροστά από την πόρτα, τους είπε:  
-Κάντε στην άκρη…Εκείνες ούτε απάντησαν αλλά ούτε και παραμέρισαν για να περάσει, πράγμα που τον έκανε να το ξαναπεί:

-Κάντε στην άκρη είπα! Θέλω να την δω…!

Μη έχοντας επιλογή και με το φόβο ότι μπορεί να χρησιμοποιούσε βία, έκαναν τελικά στην άκρη κι αυτός πέρασε στο εσωτερικό, φτάνοντας την είδε σκεπασμένη με ένα σεντόνι πάνω στο κρεβάτι, άπλωσε το χέρι του και το τράβηξε λίγο ώστε να φανεί το πρόσωπό της, όταν το έκανε κι αυτό, δάκρυα άρχισαν να υγραίνουν τα μάτια του και μικροί κεραυνοί πετάγονταν από τις σφιγμένες γροθιές του. Δε θα αργούσε και πολύ το ξέσπασμα, διατήρησε πάρα πολύ την ψυχραιμία του για τα δικά του επίπεδα μέχρι που η έκρηξη ήρθε:

-ΟΧΙ! ΟΧΙ ΟΧΙ! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΝΑ ΕΓΙΝΕ! ΜΟΥ ΥΠΟΣΧΕΘΗΚΕΣ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΓΥΡΙΖΕΣ! ΓΙΑΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΠΕΣ ΨΕΜΑΤΑ! ΓΙΑΤΙ!

Αυτά ήταν τα λόγια του ξεσπώντας σε θρήνο γοερό βγάζοντας σπαρακτικές κραυγές και τη μεταμόρφωση να πλησιάζει, με το ζόρι κατάφεραν να τον ηρεμήσουν και να τον βγάλουν έξω αλλά ούτε κι αυτό βοήθησε και πολύ…Πεσμένος στα γόνατα και γεμάτος οργή θρηνούσε ενώ βαθιά μέσα του φώλιαζε η ακόρεστη δίψα του για εκδίκηση…

-ΩΣ ΕΔΩ ΗΤΑΝ! Είπε τότε μέσα στην οργή του και σηκώθηκε πάνω αρχίζοντας να τρέχει προς άγνωστη κατεύθυνση.

-Όχι Neo περίμενε! Του φώναξε η Mako προσπαθώντας να τον συγκρατήσει αλλά μάταια, ήταν εκτός ελέγχου και δεν άκουγε τίποτα τώρα γι αυτό πήρε και την Usagi μαζί της και τον ακολούθησαν για να τον προσέχουν

Την ίδια στιγμή η Sailor Moon Dark, ενθουσιασμένη από τη νίκη της, περίμενε το επόμενο θύμα της καθιστή σε ένα μεγάλο βράχο. Η θέα του κατεστραμμένου κόσμου μπροστά της, την έκανε να χαίρεται ακόμα πιο πολλή αναλογιζόμενη τις ίδιες απόψεις με τον ματωμένο Neo:

-Αυτός ο νέος κόσμος δείχνει υπέροχος….Ελεύθερος από αυτά τα παράσιτα που αποκαλούνται άνθρωποι…κανένας αδύναμος δε θα έχει θέση εδώ…Δε θα αργήσουμε…Η ώρα της κρίσης σας περιμένει ανθρώπινα όντα…

Αυτές ήταν οι σκέψεις της με τον μελλοντικό Neo ακόμα να την ψάχνει.

Και μιλώντας γι αυτόν, παρά τον παραλογισμό του, κατάφερε να την εντοπίσει. Αντί όμως να πάει εκείνος εκεί, έριξε προς τα πάνω μια δική του ενεργειακή επίθεση ώστε κάποιος από τους δύο να την δει και να έρθει σε αυτό. Η Kurai την είδε πρώτη κι έτσι εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του μέσα από έναν στρόβιλο αίματος. Τότε ο Neo σήκωσε το δάχτυλο και την έδειξε λέγοντας:

-KURAI! ΓΙ ΑΥΤΟ ΠΟΥ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ ΘΑ ΥΠΟΦΕΡΕΙΣ!

-Για ποιο πράγμα θα υποφέρω ακριβώς…; Τον ειρωνεύτηκε κάνοντάς τον να θυμώσει πιο πολύ.

-Δεν έχω την όρεξή σου! Σκότωσες την Angie έτσι δεν είναι;!

-Τι θα γίνει αν πω ναι;

-ΑΥΤΟ! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι εκτόξευσε μια φλογισμένη μπάλα χωρίς να την πετύχει.

-Θέλεις λοιπόν να πολεμήσεις ε; Εντάξει εσύ το ζήτησες!

-Αφού σου αρέσει να μιλάς, άκου αυτό! Η απόλυτη μορφή μου θα σε θάψει!

Στα λόγια αυτά η Sailor Moon Dark δεν έδειχνε την παραμικρή ανησυχία έχοντας τη μαγεία του αίματος στο πλευρό της. Αντίθετα μάλιστα χειροκρότησε ειρωνικά λέγοντας:

-Υπέροχα…Βλέπω ότι δεν αστειεύεσαι καθόλου, είσαι καλά εκπαιδευμένος…Αλλά δε παύεις να είσαι ένας απλός άνθρωπος…Του είπε πλησιάζοντας τον αστραπιαία και περνώντας το δάχτυλο της πάνω από το σαγόνι του, εκείνος ενστικτωδώς έκανε πίσω λέγοντας

-Μπορώ να νιώσω ότι έγινες πιο δυνατή παλεύοντας με τον Neo του παρόντος αλλά δεν αξίζεις τίποτα μπροστά σε αυτή τη μορφή!

Και λέγοντας αυτά επιτέθηκε με μανία χτυπώντας την στο στομάχι και πετώντας την πίσω για να σπάσει τρία στρώματα βράχων και να πέσει στο τελευταίο αλλά δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό, συνέχισε στον ίδιο ρυθμό με διαδοχικές γροθιές να τη σπρώχνει όλο και πιο πίσω και στο τέλος με μια δυνατή κλωτσιά στο στομάχι να την κολλήσει πάνω σε μία μεγάλη τσιμεντένια πλάκα, έχοντάς την κολλημένη εκεί, συνέχισε με μανία με τη μια γροθιά να ακολουθεί την άλλη και την Kurai να μη μπορεί να ανταποδώσει κανένα από τα χτυπήματα αλλά ξαφνικά σταμάτησε κι έκανε πίσω.

«Τι ήταν αυτό που μόλις ένιωσα…»

Αυτό που είχε νιώσει μόλις τώρα ήταν για πρώτη φορά η μαγεία του αίματος και η τρομερή της αίσθηση τον έκανε να υποχωρήσει. Και πριν προλάβει να ξαναπάρει θέση, δέχτηκε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο στομάχι από την Kurai για να φτύσει αίμα και να πεταχτεί πολλά μέτρα πίσω. Τότε του είπε:

-Πραγματικά έχεις πάει κι εσύ πολύ μακριά για άνθρωπος, έτσι όπως είμαι δεν πρόκειται να σε νικήσω, γι αυτό λοιπόν θα σε ανταμείψω με κάτι πολύ ξεχωριστό.

Όταν το είπε, έσφιξε τις γροθιές και το επίπεδο δύναμής της άρχισε να ανεβαίνει, συνδυάζοντας ξανά τις δυνάμεις της με αυτή τη μαγεία, καλύφθηκε ολόκληρη από πάνω ως κάτω με αίμα κι όταν αυτό τραβήχτηκε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά, μια κόκκινη αύρα στο χρώμα του αίματος την κάλυψε και τα μαλλιά της πήραν κι αυτά το ίδιο χρώμα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo ο οποίος δεν το πίστευε:

-Τι.. είναι αυτό…!

-Πώς σου φαίνεται αυτό το κόκκινο; Δεν είναι υπέροχο; Σε αντίθεης με το δικό σου, αυτό είναι πολύ πιο ισχυρό και θα σου το αποδείξω…

-Τι είναι αυτή η δύναμη;!

-Είναι η μαγεία του αίματος…Οι σκιές σου δεν είναι τίποτα μπροστά σε ατή την παντοδύναμη μαγεία…Με αυτή δε χρειαζόμαστε τίποτα άλλο για να σας συντρίψουμε…! Σε λίγο αυτές οι θλιβερές ανθρώπινες υπάρξεις θα πάψουν να υπάρχουν σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! -Ετοιμαστείτε να δεχτείτε τη θεϊκή τιμωρία!

Μετά από τον τρομακτικό της λόγο, απογειώθηκε με τον Neo να την κοιτάζει κατάπληκτος κι εκείνη συνέχισε:

-Επιτέλους έκανα αυτή τη δύναμη εντελώς δική μου…Νιώθω τέλεια μέσα σε αυτήν…Καλύτερα να εγκαταλείψεις και να γονατίσεις μπροστά μου…Φαραώ…

-Δεν υπάρχει καμία τέτοια περίπτωση! Δε θα παραδοθώ σε έναν δολοφόνο!

-Εξακολουθώ να μην καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς…Ας είναι δεν πειράζει. Είναι κατανοητό όταν έχεις να κάνεις με ανθρώπους…

-Αρχίζει να μου τη δίνει αυτό…! Αντί να μιλάς στον αέρα σαν ηλίθια, κατέβα και πολέμησέ με! Είπε ο Νέο μέσα στα νεύρα του.

-Δεν το κατάλαβες ακόμα…; Ο χρόνος σου τελείωσε Neo…Είναι καιρός να μάθεις πότε θα πρέπει να αφήνεις τη σκηνή.

Οι συνεχείς προσβολές της, τον έκαναν να χάσει την ψυχραιμία του και να πετάξει προς το μέρος της με άγριες διαθέσεις, εκείνη τότε δοκίμασε να τον χτυπήσει με δεξιά γροθιά αλλά ο Neo της έπιασε το χέρι με την πλάτη γυρισμένη και τη χτύπησε με το γόνατο στο στομάχι σε δεύτερη φάση για να έρθει ένα Shoryuken σαν τρίτο χτύπημα, έτσι σίγουρος ότι θα ερχόταν το τέλος, φόρτισε στη γροθιά του μια μπάλα κόκκινων κεραυνών κι επιχείρησε να την περάσει από μέσα της:

-ΑΝΤΙΟ! Της φώναξε καθώς πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο αλλά όντας ανοιχτός για το τελειωτικό χτύπημα, το δέχτηκε εκείνος με το ίδιο σπαθί από ki που τρύπησε και σκότωσε την Angie, να κάνει το ίδιο και σε αυτόν και να τον διαπερνά βγαίνοντας από την άλλη πλευρά του σώματός του:  
-Τι…ήταν αυτό…! Πρόλαβε μόνο να πει με τη λεπίδα μέσα στο σώμα του

Τελικά έκανα λάθος…Δεν ήσουν η πρώτη πράξη, ήσουν ένα πολύ καλό ορεκτικό.

-Ανάθεμά…σε….ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo πριν φτύσει αίμα από το στόμα και παίρνοντας την αρχική του μορφή να στροβιλιστεί στο κενό πέφτοντας από μεγάλο ύψος στο έδαφος έχοντας την πληγή από το σπαθί στο στήθος του. Αμέσως έτρεξαν κοντά του η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Jupiter που τον είχαν ακολουθήσει σκούζοντας σαν τρελές και οι δύο νομίζοντας ότι είναι νεκρός με την Kurai να λέει:

Αυτό το ορεκτικό με έκανε ακόμα πιο δυνατή, τώρα θα περάσω στο κυρίως πιάτο και θα φτάσω στην κορυφή.

-Παλιο…Πώς μπόρεσες…! Είσαι στα αλήθεια αδερφή μου εσύ;! Είπε η Moon σε έντονο ύφος.

-Στάσου! Την έκοψε η Sailor Jupiter. Άφησέ την σε μένα…Δε θα την αφήσω να ξεφύγει μετά από αυτό!  
-Όχι Mako, Ο Neo σε χρειάζεται! Πρόσεχέ τον, ένιωσα την αύρα του είναι ακόμα ζωντανός!

Εκείνη συμφώνησε και τότε η Usagi πήρε τη θέση του στο πεδίο της μάχης:

-Πώς μπόρεσες να κάνεις τέτοιο πράγμα;! Τι στην ευχή σκέφτεσαι;! Ότι σας ελέγχει σας έχει κάνει να χάσετε το μυαλό σας!

-Αυτό που εσύ αποκαλείς απώλεια, εγώ το λέω ελευθερία! Χάρη σε αυτή τη μαγεία φτάσαμε σημεία όπου κανένας θνητός δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να φτάσει. Δε θέλεις να γευτείς κι εσύ αυτή τη δύναμη; Έλα μαζί μας.

-Να μου λείπει! Αν πρόκειται να γίνω όπως γίνατε εσείς, ευχαριστώ δε θα πάρω! Της απάντησε η Sailor Moon κι εκτόξευσε πολλές σφαίρες μαζί σε ροζ χρώμα αλλά η αδερφή της, τις απέκρουσε όλες με το ξίφος κάνοντάς τες να εκραγούν για να αντεπιτεθεί κατεβάζοντάς το στο κεφάλι της ανεπιτυχώς ενώ την ίδια στιγμή η Mako ήταν πάνω από τον βαριά τραυματισμένο άντρα της ο οποίος πάλευε με νύχια και με δόντια να κρατηθεί στη ζωή, ο Δίας έβλεπε τη μάχη να συνεχίζεται και συμπέρανε ότι ήταν ισοδύναμες.

-Όχι δεν είναι…Κατάφερε να ψελλίσει ο Neo τη στιγμή που η Usagi δεχόταν μια δυνατή γροθιά στο πρόσωπο κι έπεφτε από ψηλά. Τότε η Sailor Moon Dark στάθηκε στο ίδιο σημείο όπου βρισκόταν κι ετοίμασε την τελική της επίθεση.

-Αρκετά ως εδώ…Δε θα ανεχτώ άλλη τέτοια συμπεριφορά…Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή αναγκάζοντας την Kurai να ακυρώσει ότι είχε σχεδιάσει και την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή ένας κεραυνός χτύπησε το έδαφος για να εμφανιστεί μέσα από αυτόν και καλυμμένος με μια αύρα αίματος, ο Neo του παρόντος…Στη θέα του, όλοι έμειναν με το στόμα ανοιχτό, τότε αυτός πήγε κοντά στην Kurai, την έπιασε από τη μέση και της είπε:

-Νομίζω ότι έπαιξες πολύ αγαπητή μου…Μου το υποσχέθηκες άλλωστε…Εγώ θα είμαι αυτός που θα σκοτώσει τη Sailor Jupiter…

Αυτό και μόνο ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετό για να ρίξει την ψυχολογία της, δάκρυσε ακούγοντας ότι ο αγαπημένος της θέλει να την καταστρέψει αλλά συνήλθε γρήγορα καθώς η κατάσταση δεν επέτρεπε να χαλαρώσει ούτε λεπτό. Τότε ανέλαβε να μιλήσει το Αίμα.

-Σας χαιρετώ όμορφες πολεμίστριες. Ήρθα ειδικά για σας.

-Τι έκανες στην αδερφή μου;! Εξηγήσου τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;! Απαίτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ποιος εγώ; Απλά την ελευθέρωσα, Τώρα είναι πιο δυνατή από ποτέ, μαζί είδαμε το πραγματικό φως μέσα από τη Μαγεία του Αίματος…

-Τι είναι αυτή η μαγεία του Αίματος; Αυτό σας ελέγχει;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Το αντίθετο. Εμείς την ελέγχουμε. Από τη στιγμή που την αποκτήσαμε, τα μάτια μας άνοιξαν και στο εξής έχουμε τη δύναμη να δημιουργήσουμε μια νέα ουτοπία.

-Και τι έχετε δηλαδή στ μυαλό σας;!

-Αυτά τα παράσιτα που ονομάζονται άνθρωποι, μολύνουν αυτόν τον κόσμο με τη θλιβερή τους παρουσία…Αυτός ο κόσμος δεν είναι φτιαγμένος γι αυτούς…Μόνο αυτοί που μπορούν να επιβιώσουν θα έχουν θέση στο δικό μου ιδανικό κόσμο, οι αδύναμοι θα χαθούν από το πρόσωπο της γης!

-Είσαι τρελός! Αυτό που περιγράφεις δεν έχει να κάνει με κανέναν ιδανικό κόσμο παρά μόνο με ένα περιβάλλον γεμάτο καταπίεση και απληστία! Μπορεί κάποιοι να μην έχουν την ίδια δύναμη με τους άλλους αλλά δεν παύουν να διατηρούν την ελπίδα τους για ένα καλύτερο αύριο! Εσύ δεν μπορείς να τους στερήσεις αυτή την ελπίδα! Ο ιδανικός σου κόσμος είναι πολύ χειρότερος από αυτό που λες ότι σιχαίνεσαι! Του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Στη θεωρία είναι όλα εύκολα. Ειδικά όταν τη διατυπώνει ένας απλός θνητός…Όμως την πράξη μόνο οι Θεοί μπορούν να την αποδείξουν! Κι εσύ δεν είσαι Θεά γι αυτό θα σου πρότεινα να κρατήσεις για τον εαυτό σου αυτές τις αδύναμες διδασκαλίες! ΑΝ θέλετε να με εμποδίσετε να πραγματοποιήσω το σχέδιό μου, θα πρέπει να με νικήσετε!

-Πίστεψέ μας θα το φροντίσουμε! Δεν μπορείς να ξεπέσεις πιο χαμηλά απ' ότι έχεις ήδη ξεπέσει, γι αυτό δε θα είναι τίποτα για μένα να σε ξαναρίξω κάτω! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter στον Blood Neo.

-Θέλω να σε δω να δοκιμάζεις. Για χρόνια ήσουν εμπόδιο στην άνοδό μου προς την κορυφή αλλά τώρα που θα σε ξεφορτωθώ, ο δρόμος θα ανοίξει. Θέλω μια δυνατή γυναίκα στο πλευρό μου και τη βρήκα.

-Αρνήσου το όσο θέλεις αλλά μέσα σου το ξέρεις πολύ καλά. Ότι σε ελέγχει θα το καταστρέψω και θα σε φέρω και πάλι κοντά μου! Μπορεί να θεωρείς πως μου κάνεις κακό αυτή τη στιγμή αλλά κάνεις λάθος! Έχω τη δύναμη να σε πολεμήσω ότι κι αυτό σημαίνει!

-Δοκίμασε λοιπόν, σε βεβαιώνω ότι θα αποτύχεις…Σύντομα ο κόσμος που επιθυμώ θα γίνει πραγματικός. Ο κόσμος της δικαιοσύνης που εγώ θα επιβάλω! Και σε αυτό εσείς δεν έχετε θέση!

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ NEO! Δε θα σε αφήσω να κάνεις αυτό που θέλεις! Φώναξε η γυναίκα του και του επιτέθηκε με εκείνον να μπλοκάρει τη γροθιά της με το σπαθί από ki, μπορούσε να το κάνει και αυτός. Με τον τρόπο αυτό, ο Δίας μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα:

«Τώρα το βλέπω…Αυτή η μαγεία τους ελέγχει και τους δύο, δε θα είναι εύκολο»

Στη συνέχεια εξακολούθησε την επίθεσή της με διαδοχικές αλλά άστοχες μπουνιές με την τελευταία ειδικά να βρίσκει αέρα.

-Ειδικά οι θνητοί που τολμούν να σηκώνουν τις γροθιές τους απέναντι στους Θεούς, είναι ανεπιθύμητοι στον κόσμο μου. Της είπε αποφεύγοντας την τελευταία γροθιά της. Αυτό την εξαγρίωσε ακόμα περισσότερο και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά με τους δυο πολεμιστές να επιτίθενται ταυτόχρονα ο ένας στον άλλο. Η Sailor Moon δεν είχε μπει ακόμα στο παιχνίδι και απλά παρακολουθούσε αλλά ήταν θέμα χρόνου και γι αυτή, από την άλλη το Αίμα έστειλε τη Mako στο έδαφος κι άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά από ψηλά με συνεχείς ριπές σκιών τις οποίες απέφευγε μαζί και μια αιφνιδιαστική επίθεση από τη Kurai και το σπαθί της αλλά προκαλώντας πολλές ακόμα καταστροφές στην ερειπωμένη πόλη.

-Έγινες και δειλή τώρα έτσι που μου επιτίθεσαι από πίσω;! Είπε στην Kurai.

-Νομίζω ότι σου είπα πως αυτή είναι δική μου! Μπήκε στη μέση ο Blood Neo καθώς κατέβαινε και πατούσε ξανά χώμα

-Αυτό το σώμα την επιθυμεί…Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Δεν έχει σημασία. Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor είναι τα μεγαλύτερα σκουπίδια της ιστορίας, συνεπώς δεν έχει σημασία ποια θα διαλέξω έτσι κι αλλιώς. Μπορείς να την κρατήσεις, θα χαρώ να σκοτώσω την αρχηγό τους. Πρώτα θα τις βασανίσουμε μέχρι τελικής πτώσης και μετά θα τις σκοτώσουμε…

Μετά τις βαριές κουβέντες, ο δεύτερος γύρος δε θα αργούσε, η Mako απέφυγε τον Neo που επιτέθηκε πρώτος αλλά με την Kurai ίσως να μην ήταν τόσο τυχερή αν δε έμπαινε στη μέση η αδερφή της και σταματούσε το ξίφος της με το δικό της όπλο λέγοντας:

-Αρκετά άκουσα! Θα παλέψω κι εγώ! Δεν πρόκειται να φύγουμε από εδώ αν δε σας κάνουμε να συνέλθετε!

-Πραγματικά θα φύγετε από εδώ…Όταν θα έχετε σκοτωθεί! Της απάντησε η Kurai και τα ξίφη τους έσμιξαν βγάζοντας δυνατούς ήχους με τη Sailor Moon να καταφέρνει ένα χτύπημα στο στομάχι της Kurai με το πόδι και να την πετάει πάνω στα πολλά μπάζα που υπήρχαν εκεί. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Mako με τον Blood Neo. Έχοντας κερδίσει λίγο χρόνο, πλησιάσαν η μία την άλλη πλάτη με πλάτη και είπαν:

-Καιρός να αλλάξουμε!

-Δε θα είναι εύκολο Δία. Ξέρεις τι εννοώ!

-Είμαι έτοιμη!

-Εντάξει! Ας δείξουμε τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε!

Τελικά βγήκαν από τα μπάζα και οι δύο εμφανώς έκπληκτοι αλλά κι εκνευρισμένοι μη περιμένοντας τέτοια αντίσταση, παρόλα αυτά δε μίλησαν αλλά προχώρησαν με αργά βήματα απέναντι από τις αντιπάλους τους.

Ξαφνικά κι απροειδοποίητα ο Neo και η Kurai έριξαν μαζί τις ριπές τους αλλά απέτυχαν με τις άλλες δύο να πηδάνε στον αέρα ξεφεύγοντας με την Kurai να επιτίθεται στην αδερφή της αυτή τη φορά και τον Neo στη γυναίκα του. Γροθιές και ξίφη δούλευαν χωρίς καμία παύση με τη Sailor Moon να διασταυρώνει το σπαθί της με το ξίφος από ki του Neoενώ η Mako μαχόταν να αποφύγει τα τρομερά κατεβάσματα της λεπίδας της Sailor Moon Dark, σε κάποια φάση κατάφερε με τηλεμεταφορά να αποφύγει μια σαρωτική επίθεση της Kurai και να βρεθεί πίσω της αλλά και πάλι εκείνη αποδείχθηκε πιο γρήγορη και αφού πρώτα απέφυγε τη γυριστή κλωτσιά της, κατάφερε να βρεθεί εκείνη από πίσω και να της προσφέρει μεγαλοπρεπώς μια σκοτεινή μπάκα ενέργειας και να τη στείλει πάλι κάτω.

Από την άλλη, η Sailor Moon συνέχιζε να χρησιμοποιεί το ξίφος της εναντίον του Neo αλλά αυτός απέφευγε επιδεικτικά κάθε κατέβασμά του κι όταν πίστεψε ότι το έφερε εκεί που ήθελε, έκανε την κίνησή της και κάρφωσε το σπαθί στο στομάχι του. Θεωρητικά κάτι τέτοιο θα τον είχε σκοτώσει αλλά το αποτέλεσμα σόκαρε τον αρχηγό της ομάδας.

Ο Blood Neo έπιασε τη λεπίδα του όπλου και την έβγαλε με ευκολία και εν συνεχεία η πληγή που άφησε το σπαθί έκλεινε σταδιακά.

-Δεν…Δεν μπορεί…..

-Ανόητη…Της είπε και η Kurai και την αφόπλισε με μια δική της σκοτεινή μπάλα και αμέσως μετά έτρεξε να την αποτελειώσει, όχι όμως πριν μπει στη μέση ο Δίας και η αναμέτρηση συνεχιστεί μεταξύ τους ξανά. Την κατάσταση αυτή θέλησε να εκμεταλλευτεί ο Neo κάνοντας επίθετη με το σπαθί του αλλά αν και αφοπλισμένη έκανε κάτι που συνήθως το έκανε ο αντίπαλός της, έπιασε τη ελπίδα με γυμνά χέρια και την κατέστρεψε.

Ανόητες για πόσο ακόμα θα αντιστέκεστε; Δεν είδατε ότι δεν μπορείτε να μας σκοτώσετε; Της είπε τότε.

-Ανόητοι είστε εσείς που αφήσατε τους εαυτούς σας να πέσουν τόσο χαμηλά! Αυτό που σας ελέγχει σας έχει κάνει πιο εγωιστές! Του είπε τότε εκείνη και με ανάποδο ψαλίδι κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί για να συνεχίσει με πολλές και δυνατές γροθιές στο στομάχι του σπρώχνοντάς τον προς τα πίσω και με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά να τον στείλει ακόμα πιο πίσω αλλά όρθιο. Αυτό της έδωσε την ευκαιρία να πάρει πίσω το σπαθί της και να ετοιμάσει μια καλή ενεργειακή επίθεση και να τη στείλει συστημένη στον Neo.

Δυστυχώς όμως όλη αυτή η παράσταση σπαταλήθηκε μιας κι ο Neo δεν ένιωσε το παραμικρό, απλά την κοίταζε με οίκτο.

-Μα τι στο….Δεν έγινε τίποτα!

-Νομίζω ότι είναι καιρός να σου εξηγήσω την πραγματική φύση της μαγείας του αίματος…Της είπε τότε εκείνος.

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Η μαγεία του αίματος δεν είναι μόνο ένας τρόπος ενίσχυσης της δύναμης, της ταχύτητας και όλων των σωματικών και πνευματικών προσόντων που μπορεί να διαθέτει κάποιος, αυτά τα μάγια σου χαρίζουν ένα σώμα απρόσβλητο σε κάθε επίθεση! Όποιος καταφέρει να ξυπνήσει τον Κώδικα του αίματός του, έχει εξασφαλίσει απόλυτη δύναμη που αποτρέπει οτιδήποτε άλλο να τον προσβάλει και δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή. Αυτό το σώμα είναι πλέον άφθαρτο…!

-Εννοείς δηλαδή ότι τώρα είσαι αθάνατος;!

-Ναι αυτό εννοώ! Γι αυτό εσείς οι θνητοί θα πρέπει να γνωρίζετε τη θέση σας και να μην αψηφάτε τη θέληση ενός Θεού!

-Βλακείες! Αν ήσουν Θεός δε θα μπορούσα καν να νιώσω το ki σου! Αλλά το νιώθω πολύ καλά και είναι γεμάτο σκοτάδι, γεμάτο αίμα!

-Μπορείς να πιστεύεις ότι θέλεις! Το μόνο σίγουρο είναι ότι μέσα από τη μάταιη αντίστασή σας, καταφέρνετε να μας κάνετε πιο δυνατούς, μπορούμε να το νιώσουμε. Βλέπετε τώρα πόσο αβοήθητες είστε; Όποια επίθεση κι αν δοκιμάσετε, είναι αδύναμη ενώπιον των Θεών. Θέλεις ακόμα να με πολεμήσεις; Εμπρός προκάλεσέ με όσες φορές θέλεις μέχρι να μάθεις πόσο αδύναμη είσαι.

-Τι μπορώ να κάνω…Ίσως έχει δίκιο…!

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ήρθε και η Sailor Jupiter δίπλα της:

-Τι έγινε; Είχες καθόλου τύχη;

-Ναι και όλη κακή…

-Sailor Moon…Sailor Jupiter…Αυτή είναι η τελευταία φορά που δείχνετε αυθάδεια προς κάτι ανώτερο από εσάς. Ήρθε η ώρα της κρίσης και για τις δυο σας! Είπε ο Blood Neo σηκώνοντας το χέρι του κι όταν το κατέβασε, η Kurai ετοίμαζε ήδη την πιο μεγάλη της σκοτεινή επίθεση με στόχο να τους καταστρέψει και τους δύο.

Να του δίνουμε γρήγορα! Θέλησε να πει η Mako αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν να πάνε πουθενά. Ο Neo τις είχε γραπώσει και τις δύο κρατώντας τες ακίνητες, οι προθέσεις του ήταν ξεκάθαρες.

Με την ενέργεια να φεύγει, δεν μπορούσαν να ξεφύγουν κι αναπόφευκτα τους πέτυχε και τους τρεις, ο Neo φυσικά δεν ένιωσε κάτι αλλά οι άλλες δύο Πολεμίστριες Sailor δε στάθηκαν και τόσο τυχερές, έπαθαν μεγάλη ζημιά κι εκείνος τις πέταξε βίαια κάτω έχοντας πετύχει το σκοπό του.

-Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα…Δεν έλεγε ψέματα ότι είναι αθάνατος…Είπε η Sailor Moon νικημένη.

-Ας τελειώνουμε…Πρότεινε η Kurai κι ο Νέο συμφώνησε, έτσι ανέβηκαν και οι δύο ψηλά φτιάχνοντας μια κοινή επίθεση σκιών πολύ μεγαλύτερη από τις προηγούμενες με σκοπό να τις εξαφανίσουν μια για πάντα

Η σφαίρα είχε φορτίσει αλλά δεν έφυγε ποτέ…Μια κόκκινη αστραπή τους χάλασε τα σχέδια καθώς χτύπησε τα χέρια τους κι έτσι το μεγάλο τους σχέδιο χάλασε, αυτός που την είχε ρίξει ήταν ο Neo από το μέλλον. Συγκεντρώνοντας όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει, πήρε την Απόλυτη μορφή του και φρόντισε να χαλάσει το σχέδιό τους, όμως ήταν ακόμα αδύναμος και σωριάστηκε αναίσθητος στο έδαφος πάλι ανίκανος να κινηθεί άλλο

Αυτό εξαγρίωσε τον Neo o οποίος είπε:

-Τελικά δεν ξέρει πότε να εγκαταλείπει αυτός!

-Ας τελειώνουμε μαζί του πρώτα! Πρότεινε η Kurai.

Κι αμέσως φόρτισαν τις δυνάμεις ους γι αυτό. Όμως κάτι άλλο πήγε στραβά αυτή τη φορά:

-Δεν μπορεί…Όχι τώρα! Μάλλον χρησιμοποιήσαμε πολλή μαγεία αίματος, δεν μπορώ να φτιάξω ούτε μια βολή. Είσαι τυχερός αυτή τη φορά, αλλά την επόμενη δε θα είσαι! Του είπε τότε ο Blood Neo κι εξαφανίστηκε μαζί με την Kurai, όσο για την Usagi και τη Mako, τώρα κατάφεραν να σηκωθούν όρθιες, τον πλησίασαν και τον σήκωσαν όρθιο για να τον πάρουν στους ώμους τους και αν φύγουν από εκεί δυστυχώς νικημένοι…

Η Usagi και η Mako είχαν καταφέρει να βγουν αλώβητες αλλά ο Future Neo δεν ήταν τόσο τυχερός, βαριά τραυματισμένος βρισκόταν σε κρίσιμη κατάσταση μέχρι που έφτασε η Amy να τον δει και να τον εξετάσει με προσοχή, ευτυχώς η διάγνωση δεν βρήκε να έχει πληγεί κάποιο ζωτικό όργανο κι έτσι η ζωή του δεν κινδύνευε, αλλά και πάλι ένα τραύμα τέτοιου μεγέθους προκαλούσε αφόρητο πόνο, ευτυχώς όμως γι αυτόν σταμάτησαν την αιμορραγία και με μια ισχυρή δόση ηρεμιστικών κατάφεραν να τον ηρεμήσουν. Αυτό κράτησε τρεις ολόκληρες ημέρες κι αν το σώμα του σταδιακά θεραπευόταν, το πνεύμα του ήταν μια διαφορετική ιστορία…Όταν ανάρρωσε πλήρως, η γυναίκα του δεν έφυγε στιγμή από κοντά του, ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε όταν επιτέλους ξύπνησε από το βαθύ του ύπνο, ήταν εκεί και του κρατούσε το χέρι:

-Πώς είσαι…; Πονάς ακόμα…;

-Ναι….όμως μπορώ να τα βάλω με τους πόνους στο σώμα μου…Το πνεύμα μου όμως…

-Μη λες τέτοια λόγια…Σημασία έχει πως τώρα είσαι καλά, την επόμενη φορά θα νικήσουμε θα δεις!

-Δεν εννοούσα αυτό…Δεν έπρεπε να την αφήσω να πάει…Ήταν σοβαρό λάθος…και τώρα…Την έχασα…

-Μην το λες…Σίγουρα θα υπάρχει κάποιος τρόπος, θα τη φέρουμε πίσω

-Τι κάνατε με το σώμα της…;

-Μην ανησυχείς το φροντίσαμε…Τη βάλαμε σε ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι κρυστάλλου και το σφραγίσαμε με τις δυνάμεις μας. Όταν ξαναγυρίσει στη ζωή η σφραγίδα θα απενεργοποιηθεί και θα μπορεί να σπάσει τον κρύσταλλο.

-Δόξα το Θεό…Δεν ξέρεις πόσο σε ντρέπομαι…Και που σε κοιτάζω στα μάτια είναι μεγάλη αυθάδεια…

-Γιατί;

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις…; Το θεωρώ ντροπή μια εκδοχή του εαυτού μου να κάνει τέτοιο κακό σε τόσο κόσμο…Δεν το αντέχει η συνείδησή μου….

-Είμαι σίγουρη ότι κι εκείνος το ξέρει, αλλά η μαγεία που τον έχει κυριέψει είναι κάτι που δεν έχουμε ξαναδεί.

-Πιστεύεις ότι όσα μας είπε είναι αλήθεια;

-Δεν ξέρω αλλά κακά θα κάνουμε να είμαστε προετοιμασμένοι…Μπορεί να κρύβουν κι άλλες εκπλήξεις…Ή ακόμα χειρότερα να δοκιμάσει να πάρει κάποιον άλλο από εμάς με το μέρος του…

Σε κάποια στιγμή το κουδούνι χτύπησε και η Mako πήγε να ανοίξει, πίσω από την πόρτα ήταν η Amy. Τα νέα που θα τους έφερνε ήταν συνταρακτικά. Αμέσως πήγε μαζί με τη Mako στην κρεβατοκάμαρα όπου βρισκόταν ο Future Neo:

-Πώς είσαι σήμερα; Τον ρώτησε πλησιάζοντας

Καλύτερα σε σχέση με τις άλλες μέρες αλλά ακόμα πονάω. Της απάντησε.

Ξέρεις, έκανα μια έρευνα σχετικά με τη μαγεία που περιγράψατε και βρήκα στοιχεία που αφορούν εσένα προσωπικά, γι αυτό θεώρησα ότι θα έπρεπε να τα μάθεις αμέσως.

-Εμένα; Τι ανακάλυψες δηλαδή;

-Βρήκα αυτό εδώ το αρχαίο αιγυπτιακό κείμενο, κατάφερα να μεταφράσω τα ιερογλυφικά και πραγματικά σοκαρίστηκα, αυτή η μαγεία του αίματος όπως λέγεται όντως, έχει σχέση με την αρχαία Αίγυπτο.

-Τι έκανε λέει;! Πετάχτηκε πάνω ο Neo κατάπληκτος καθώς έπαιρνε στα χέρια του το μεταφρασμένο έγγραφο

-Θέλεις να ακούσεις και τη συνέχεια; Δε θα το πιστεύεις.

-Λέγε λοιπόν μη με κρατάς σε αγωνία!

-Όπως θα γνωρίζεις, οι Αιγύπτιοι μπορούσαν να καλούν ισχυρά τέρατα και πραγματική μαγεία ιγ να αποκτήσουν όλο και μεγαλύτερη δύναμη με αποτέλεσμα να ξεσπάσει ένας τρομερός πόλεμος που θα κατέστρεψε όλο τον κόσμο. Αυτό όμως που σίγουρα δεν θα γνωρίζεις είναι ότι αυτά παιχνίδια της σκιάς μπορούσαν να γίνουν πολύ πιο ισχυρά αν συνδίκαζες τις σκοτεινές αυτές δυνάμεις με το αίμα από το σώμα σου, αυτό είχε σαν επακόλουθο τα καλούμενα τέρατα να είναι πολύ πιο ισχυρά αλλά η ζωή των ανθρώπων έμπαινε σε θανάσιμο κίνδυνο. Για το λόγο αυτό ο προκάτοχό σου απαγόρευσε δια νόμου αυτού του είδους τα καλέσματα κι όποιος παραβίαζε αυτό ο νόμο τιμωρούταν με επιτόπου εκτέλεση. Τώρα με κάποιο τρόπο η σκοτεινή του δύναμη αντέδρασε με το αίμα που ήπιες από τον ιερό δράκο κι έτσι η μαγεία του αίματος αναβίωσε μετά από χιλιετίες…

Το ζευγάρι έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό με όλα αυτά που άκουγε, τελικά κατάφερε να μιλήσει η Mako και να πει:

-Τώρα εξηγούνται όλα…! Ο δράκος λοιπόν δεν είναι υπεύθυνος για ότι συνέβη…

-Και για πες μου σε παρακαλώ, όλα όσα είπε ο Νέο είναι αλήθεια; Ρώτησε κι αυτός

-Τα περισσότερα…Πραγματικά ενισχύει τις δυνάμεις σου και σου δίνει μεγαλύτερη αντοχή, δε σε κάνει όμως αθάνατο, από το σώμα σου γίνεται πιο ανθεκτικό στ κάθε λογής χτύπημα, γι αυτό επανήλθε όταν η Sailor Moon τον κάρφωσε με το σπαθί της. Ωστόσο έχει ένα βασικό μειονέκτημα, αν χρησιμοποιηθεί υπερβολικά, η ψυχή σου μπορεί να γίνει κομμάτια…

-Γι αυτό δεν πρόλαβε να με αποτελειώσει…Ήμουν τυχερός μέσα στην ατυχία μου που του τελείωσε…Είπε ο Neo με εμφανή την ανακούφιση.

-Τώρα τι σκοπεύετε να κάνετε; Τους ρώτησε τότε η Amy.

-Αυτό που πρέπει να κάνω τώρα είναι να γίνω καλά. Όταν γίνω θα σκεφτώ κάποιο σχέδιο. -Μήπως οι πληροφορίες σου ανέφεραν κάποιο τρόπο ώστε να βγάλουμε από μέσα του αυτή τη μαγεία;

-Ναι αλλά φοβάμαι πως δεν είναι καλά τα νέα μου…Αυτή η μαγεία είναι από τις πιο δυνατές που υπάρχουν και μόνο ένας μάγος ανάλογης δύναμης ή ένας θρυλικός πολεμιστής είναι αρκετά δυνατοί ώστε να σπάσουν αυτά τα δεσμά…

-Δηλαδή δεν έχουμε ελπίδες…; Συμπέρανε η Mako απογοητευμένη.

-Ποτέ δεν πρέπει να χάνουμε τις ελπίδες μας, όσο μένουμε πιστοί και δεν εγκαταλείπουμε, στο τέλος πάντα τα καταφέρνουμε. Είπε τότε η Amy και αποχώρησε.

Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ο Neo ένιωθε όλο και καλύτερα μέχρι που τελικά σηκώθηκε όρθιος. Κι ενώ φαινόταν να ξεμπερδεύει με τον σωματικό πόνο, τι θα γινόταν ο πόνος στην ψυχή του…; Η καλύτερή του φίλη είχε χαθεί κι εκείνος βρισκόταν σε βαρύ πένθος, φορούσε μαύρα περικάρπια και κορδέλα στο κεφάλι ενώ οι σημαίες έξω από το σπίτι του κυμάτιζαν μεσίστιες.

Αυτή η κατάσταση διαρκούσε 15 ολόκληρες μέρες, μέσα σε αυτό το διάστημα προσπαθούσε να μη δείχνει τα συναισθήματά του αλλά ήταν αδύνατον, σκεπτόμενος το ότι είχαν περάσει μαζί δεν μπορούσε να θεραπεύσει το ψυχικό του τραύμα, το μόνο που στριφογύριζε στο μυαλό του ήταν η εκδίκηση. Σίγουρος ότι ήταν έργω των καινούριων εχθρών του, ήταν αποφασισμένος. Όμως που θα τον οδηγούσε αυτή η δίψα…;

Την 16η μέρα δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατηθεί άλλο, το απόγευμα πήγε στην παραλία και δοκίμασε να προπονηθεί ξανά, τα αποτελέσματα ήταν καλά αλλά οι κινήσεις του ήταν γεμάτες μίσος, αυτό το νεύμα του στο θάνατο από την προηγούμενη μάχη τον είχε κάνει πιο δυνατό κι αυτό φαινόταν.

Όταν τελείωσε, στάθηκε όρθιος παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες και λέγοντας στον εαυτό του:

-Δε θα σταματήσω…Δε θα σταματήσω αν δεν πάρω εκδίκηση…!

Και λέγοντας αυτά άρχισε τη διαδικασία της μεταμόρφωσης ξανά, οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν, κεραυνοί έπεφταν μαστιγώνοντας άγρια το έδαφος και ο ήρωας έφτασε στην Απόλυτη μορφή του, έπειτα σήκωσε τη δεξιά γροθιά του ψηλά και φώναξε δυνατά ώστε η φωνή του να φτάσει όσο πιο ψηλά γινόταν στα ουράνια:

-ΑΚΟΥΣΕ ΜΕ ΚΥΡΙΕ! ΕΙΣΑΙ ΜΑΡΤΥΡΑΣ ΤΩΝ ΛΟΓΩΝ ΜΟΥ! Η ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΗ ΜΟΥ ΦΙΛΗ ΧΑΘΗΚΕ! ΧΑΘΗΚΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΕΧΘΡΩΝ ΜΟΥ! ΔΙΝΩ ΟΡΚΟ ΙΕΡΟ ΣΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΣΟΥ! ΟΡΚΙΖΟΜΑΙ ΝΕ ΕΚΔΙΚΗΘΩ ΤΟ ΘΑΝΑΤΟ ΤΗΣ! ΚΙ ΑΝ ΠΑΤΗΣΩ ΤΟΝ ΟΡΚΟ ΜΟΥ Η ΑΘΕΤΗΣΩ ΤΗΝ ΥΠΟΣΧΕΣΗ ΜΟΥ, ΕΙΘΕ ΝΑ ΔΕΧΤΩ ΤΗ ΘΕΙΚΗ ΣΟΥ ΤΙΜΩΡΙΑ!

Τελειώνοντας την επίκλησή του, ένας κεραυνός χτύπησε την υψωμένη γροθιά του και ευνόησε τη συνέχιση της μεταμόρφωσης στην Άπειρη μορφή τώρα. Με κεραυνούς να μπαινοβγαίνουν στο σώμα του χωρίς να τον πειράζουν και τα μαλλιά του να ανοίγουν, το επίπεδό του ανέβαινε συνέχεια, μέχρι όμως που έφτασε σε σημείο να στραγγίζεται και η ζωτική του να ενέργεια με αποτέλεσμα νιώσει κόπωση κα η αλλαγή να διακοπεί απότομα. Αυτό τον έκανε να πέσει εξαντλημένος κάτω και να μείνει σε αυτή τη θέση για ώρα. Η Makoto που ένιωσε αυτή την αλλαγή, έτρεξε αμέσως ξέροντας πού είναι και τον πήρε από εκεί για να τον βάλει να ξεκουραστεί. Κι όσο κοιμόταν, το μυαλό του έπαιζε κι άλλα παιχνίδια…

 **Αυτά τα πνευματικά παιχνίδια τον έφεραν σε ένα εγκαταλειμμένο θέατρο, μπαίνοντας μέσα δεν είδε κανέναν άνθρωπο, ήταν εντελώς άδειο και ακατάστατο, διάφορα χαρτιά πεταμένα κάτω, η αυλαία πεσμένη κάτω και σκισμένη σε πολλά σημεία, ένα χάος επικρατούσε μέσα στο κτίριο και όχι μόνο, όπου κι αν κοιτούσε έβλεπε καταστροφή σαν να είχε περάσει τυφώνας κι όσο προχωρούσε πιο βαθιά στο θέατρο, τόσο μεγαλύτερη ακαταστασία συναντούσε**

 **Έχοντας ψάξει όλο το οικοδόμημα, ξαναβγήκε στην κεντρική αίθουσα αλλά είδε με τρόμο σιγά-σιγά διάφορα πράγματα να εξαφανίζονται από μπροστά του. Τότε ανέβηκε στη σκηνή κι έκανε στην άκρη την αυλαία ώστε να μπορέσει να περπατήσει, όταν το έκανε αυτό, ένα έντονο φως χτύπησε το σανίδι και αργά –αργά μετασχηματιζόταν σε μια ανθρώπινη μορφή, όταν η μορφή αυτή πήρε το τελικό της σχήμα, η όψη της τον έκανε να καταπιεί τη γλώσσα του για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μέχρι που τελικά κατάφερε να μιλήσει:**

 **-Δεν…είναι…δυνατόν….Είσαι ζωντανή…! Κατάφερε να πει βλέποντάς την κι έτρεξε να την αγκαλιάσει αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να περάσει από μέσα της…**

 **-Έπρεπε να το ξέρω…Είσαι πνεύμα…Είπε πάλι φανερά απογοητευμένος.**

 **Ποιο ήταν όμως αυτό το πνεύμα…; Δεν ήταν άλλο από την κολλητή του…Βλέποντας την απογοήτευσή του, τον πλησίασε και του έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι. Για κάποιο λόγο μπορούσε να νιώσει το άγγιγμά της αν κι αυτός δεν μπορούσε να την ακουμπήσει.**

 **-Μη χάνεις το κουράγιο σου…Δεν τελείωσε τίποτα ακόμα…Του είπε δίνοντάς του το καλύτερό της χαμόγελο.**

 **-Ποιος σου είπε ότι έχασα το θάρρος μου…Ένα πράγμα θέλω μόνο τώρα…Και ξέρεις τι είναι…**

 **-Και βέβαια ξέρω…Γι αυτό σε έφερα εδώ. Του απάντησε κι άρχισαν να περπατούν μέσα στην κεντρική αίθουσα, εύκολο με όλο αυτό το χαμό τριγύρω.**

 **-Τι εννοείς με αυτό…; Γιατί βρισκόμαστε εδώ; Εξήγησέ μου γιατί δεν καταλαβαίνω…Τη ρώτησε τότε ο** **Neo** **γεμάτος περιέργεια.**

 **-Θα σου εξηγήσω…Αυτός ο χώρος εδώ παριστάνει το μυαλό σου, αυτή τη στιγμή βρίσκεσαι σε πλήρη αταξία. Ξέρω ότι θέλεις εκδίκηση για το θάνατό μου αλλά είσαι ακόμα διχασμένος αν πρέπει να το κάνεις…**

 **-** **Όχι δεν είμαι! Δεν έχω διλήμματα! Αυτό είναι που θέλω! Έδωσα υπόσχεση ενώπιων του Θεού να εκδικηθώ κι αν δεν το κάνω τότε θα δεχτώ αδιαμαρτύρητα την τιμωρία Του.**

 **-Το ξέρω…Όπως επίσης ξέρω ότι δεν μπορώ να σου αλλάξω γνώμη. Μπορώ όμως να σε προειδοποιήσω για κάτι. Αν θέλεις τόσο πολύ να το κάνεις, δεν πρόκειται να σε εμποδίσει κανείς, αλλά σε παρακαλώ πολύ να προσέχεις, αυτή σου η δίψα και η οργή μπορεί να σε οδηγήσουν σε επικίνδυνα μονοπάτια, οι σκιές σου τρέφονται από την οργή σου αυτή κι αν το παρακάνεις θα πάρουν τον έλεγχο…**

 **-Δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο…! Είμαι αποφασισμένος και η αποφασιστικότητά μου είναι πιο δυνατή από κάθε σκιά! Θα πολεμήσω με όλες μου τις δυνάμεις γι αυτό. Ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να τον σκοτώσω, ακόμα κι αν η ίδια μου η ύπαρξη μπει σε κίνδυνο δε θα υποχωρήσω!**

 **-** **Ξέρω πόσο γενναίος είσαι. Θα πετύχεις το σκοπό σου και η ψυχή σου θα ηρεμήσει, μπορώ να νιώσω αυτή την αναταραχή από την πρώτη στιγμή που σε είδα. Εκτέλεσε την εκδίκησή σου αλλά πάντα να θυμάσαι ότι σου είπα…**

 **-Θα το θυμάμαι…Τουλάχιστον τώρα που σε είδα αισθάνομαι κάπως καλύτερα…Αυτό για την ώρα μου φτάνει…Κρίμα που δεν μπορώ να σε πάρω στην αγκαλιά μου…**

 **-** **Δεν πειράζει. Ακόμα κι αν η μοίρα μας χώρισε, εγώ θα είμαι δίπλα σου και θα σε παρακολουθώ…Του είπε χαμογελώντας.**

 **Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία της λόγια και τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. Δοκίμασε κι εκείνος αλλά φυσικά δεν τα κατάφερε με τα χέρια του να περνάνε από μέσα εκείνη σιγά-σιγά χανόταν μέσα στο φως αφήνοντάς τον πάλι μόνο και δακρυσμένο…**

Αυτά τα δάκρυα κύλισαν και στην πραγματικότητα στο πρόσωπό του ενώ κοιμόταν ακόμα βαθειά. Όσο αυτός κοιμόταν, η Mako βρισκόταν σε πολύ βαθιές σκέψεις και τελικά μέσα από την πολλή σκέψη κατέληξε σε μια απόφαση…:

«Δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω να πολεμήσει ξανά…Αυτή η δίψα του για εκδίκηση μπορεί να τον βάλει σε επικίνδυνο δρόμο, δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω…Ξέρω κάτι που μπορώ να κάνω…Αυτήν την τράπουλα τη φτιάξαμε μαζί…Ίσως αν μονομαχήσουμε μπορεί να φτάσω σε αυτόν, πολλές φορές έτσι αποκαλύπτονται περισσότερα παρά σε μια συνομιλία…»

Αυτά σκεφτόταν κρατώντας την τράπουλα του μαύρου Δράκου με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια Πίστευε ότι αν κατάφερνε να τον νικήσει σε μονομαχία θα μπορούσε να πετύχει ότι δεν πέτυχαν οι γροθιές της και θα τον ελευθέρωνε από τη μαγεία του Αίματος. Ήταν παράτολμο σχέδιο αλλά ήταν αποφασισμένη, έτσι λοιπόν με τη νύχτα να έχει πέσει πια για τα καλά, έβαλε την τράπουλα στο δίσκο μονομαχίας κι αφού τον φίλησε στα χείλη, έφυγε κρυφά χωρίς να πει σε κανέναν τίποτα για τη μυστική της αποστολή.

Όπου κι αν έστρεφε το βλέμμα της, έβλεπε όνο ένα πράγμα. Καταστροφή και την αύρα της μαγείας του αίματος να πλανιέται παντού αφήνοντας πίσω της, τη δολοφονική της αίσθηση, αυτό έκανε πιο εύκολο τον εντοπισμό του ματωμένου Neo αλλά όταν έφτασε στο σημείο όπου βρήκε την αύρα του, δεν τον είδε και τότε φώναξε:

-Neo! Εμφανίσου το ξέρω ότι είσαι εδώ.!

-Ώστε λοιπόν αποφάσισες να εμφανιστείς μόνη σου. Δεν ξέρω αν αυτή η πράξη δείχνει γενναιότητα ή ανοησία! Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo έχοντας εμφανιστεί μέσα από έναν στρόβιλο αίματος

-Αυτή η τρέλα πρέπει να τελειώσει! Δεν είσαι ο εαυτός σου και το ξέρεις!

-Δεν είμαι ο εαυτός μου ε; Κάνεις μεγάλο λάθος! Αυτός είναι ο πραγματικός μου εαυτός, ελεύθερος από κάθε είδους δεσμό που θα με κρατούσε πίσω και θα με έκανε πιο αδύναμο!-Δεν τα πιστεύεις αυτά που λες! Ξέρω πως βαθιά μέσα σου το γνωρίζεις! Αυτή η μαγεία σε έχει αλλοιώσει! Γι αυτό σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία! Και θα χρησιμοποιήσω την τράπουλα που φτιάξαμε μαζί! Το Μαύρο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια!

-Μονομαχία ε; Ενδιαφέρουσα πρόταση…Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου Makoto Kino…Ευκαιρία να πάρω πίσω και τον τίτλο που μου έκλεψες! Κι όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου, θα κολυμπάς στο αίμα…!

-Όταν τελειώσει, θα φύγουμε μαζί! Δεν μπορεί με τίποτα να αρνείσαι ποιος είσαι! Και μέσα από αυτή τη μάχη θα αποδειχθεί!

-Όπως θες!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν και οι δύο κι αγώνας ξεκίνησε με τον Neo να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:  
-Καλώ το Διαυγές Φάντασμα σε θέση επίθεσης! (1200) Έπειτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τι;! Τι τέρας είναι αυτό! Έφτασες τόσο μακριά ώστε να απαρνηθείς τις κάρτες σου; Δε σε αναγνωρίζω πια…

-Δεν χρειάζεται να αναγνωρίζεις κάτι…Αυτό το τέρας δείχνει την καθαρότητα του αίματος. Γι αυτό δεν ανήκει σε καμιά κατηγορία, ελεύθερο από οτιδήποτε το χαρακτηρίζει, όπως εγώ.

-Σειρά μυ! Καλώ τον Έφηβο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (1800) Επίθεση τώρα!

Ο δράκος και οι σκοτεινές του φλόγες έκαψαν το τέρας του Neo ρίχνοντας τους Πόντους Ζωής του στους 34000

-Πώς σου φάνηκε αυτό;! Απολαμβάνεις τον πόνο που εσύ προκαλείς;!

-Μου αρέσει πολύ! Και κοίτα γιατί!

Μετά την επίθεση, ο δράκος κλείστηκε στον πάγο και καταστράφηκε. Τότε ο Neo εξήγησε:  
-Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου, το τέρας σου καταστρέφεται επίσης. Μετά πρέπει να ρίξεις στο Νεκροταφείο 3 κάρτες από το χέρι σου!

Εκνευρισμένη από αυτήν την εξέλιξη η Mako έριξε τρεις κάρτες μαζί με το Μαύρο Δράκο. Τότε ο Neo συνέχισε την κύησή του:

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Κλέφτης Μνήμης! Όσο παραμένει αυτή η παγίδα στην αρένα, δεν επιτρέπεται να έχεις τέρατα στο Νεκροταφείο! Το μυαλό σου θα είναι τελείως κενό όταν έρθεις μαζί μου. Θα ξεχάσεις τα πάντα!

-Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Σειρά μου! Καλώ το Διαυγές Οργισμένο Φρούριο! (1600) Και τώρα επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

Όμως δεν είχε δει τι είχε παίξει η Mako:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Επιθετικός Φρουρός! Τώρα η επίθεση του τέρατος που μου επιτίθεται κατευθείαν κόβεται στη μέση και μετά τραβάω μια κάρτα.

Κι έτσι αντί να χάσει 1600 πόντους έχασε μόνο 800 χάρη στην παγίδα της. Αλλά αυτό ήταν το λιγότερο:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Διαυγούς Φρουρίου! Όταν τελειώνει με επιτυχία μια κατευθείαν επίθεση, ο αντίπαλός μου χάνει 300 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα στο χέρι του!

Δυστυχώς γι αυτήν είχε 5 κάρτες κι έτσι έχασε 1500 πόντους πέφτοντας στους 1700 μετά από τις πέντε μπάλες ενέργειας που μόλις είχε δεχτεί.

-Τι πόνος ε; Απλά καθυστερείς την καταστροφή σου! Γι αυτό έλα μαζί μου και μην αντιστέκεσαι μάταια!

-Θα το ήθελες! Δεν πονάω με τον τρόπο που το εννοείς!

-Ξέρεις κάτι…Λίγο με νοιάζει! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αιώρα των Αναμνήσεων! Με αυτή μπορώ να καλέσω από το Νεκροταφείο ένα κανονικό τέρας και θα διαλέξω…!

-Ποιο ακριβώς; Την έκοψε ο Neo κοκκινίζοντας τα μάτια του.

-Δεν ξέρεις;! Αυτό που με ανάγκασες να στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο χάρη στο Φάντασμά σου!

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να θυμηθεί ποιο ήταν και δίσταζε.

-Τι συμβαίνει…; Ακόμα δεν αρχίσαμε κι αμφιβάλλεις ήδη για τον εαυτό σου;! Ξέχασες ότι ο Κλέφτης Μνήμης σε εμποδίζει να έχεις κάρτες στο Νεκροταφείο;! Διάλεξε λοιπόν για να τελειώνουμε! ΑΝ δεν μπορείς να θυμηθείς, τότε η μαγική σου κάρτα είναι άχρηστη.

-Τι βρώμικο κόλπο έκανες!

-Εγώ δεν έκανα τίποτα. Απλά είδα μέσα από σένα, αυτό ήταν όλο! Έχεις κι εσύ βαθύ σκοτάδι, γιατί νομίζεις ότι διάλεξα την Kurai να με ακολουθήσει προς την ελευθερία; Το σκοτεινό της παρελθόν ήταν εύκολο να το χειραγωγήσω και να τη φέρω σε μένα πολύ πιο εύκολα. Το ίδιο θα γίνει και με σένα όταν χάσεις. Δέξου λοιπόν την αλήθεια κι έλα μαζί μας!

-Ίσως έχει δίκιο….Ψέλλισε τότε η Mako και οι κάρτες της άρχισαν να μαυρίζουν από το σκοτάδι του αίματος.

-Μην τον ακούς! Δεν είσαι σαν αυτόν! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή πίσω της και δεν ήταν άλλη από τον Μελλοντικό Neo ο οποίος την αναζητούσε και τελικά κατάφερε να τη βρει.

-Τελικά δεν ξέρεις να εγκαταλείπεις ε; Αυτή τη φορά όμως δε θα σε αφήσω να ανακατευτείς! Του είπε ο Blood Neo και κλείστηκαν οι δυο τους σε έναν ματωμένο κύκλο στον οποίο ο Future Neo δεν μπορούσε να μπει..

-Τώρα μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε…

-Λυπάμαι αλλά δε θα σε αφήσω να κάνεις ότι θέλεις! Ο Neo έχει δίκιο! Δεν είμαι σαν εσένα! Πράγματι είχα σκοτάδι μέσα μου αλλά δεν έχει να κάνει με σένα! Δε θα τον αφήσω να σε πολεμήσει γιατί μπορεί να οδηγηθεί σε επικίνδυνο δρόμο από τη δίψα του για εκδίκηση! Εγώ θα είμαι ο αντίπαλός σου! Η προσπάθεια σου να θολώσεις το μυαλό μου με τα φτηνά σου κόλπα δε θα πετύχει! Εμφανίσου! Μαύρε Δράκε με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (2400) Επίθεση με μπάλα φωτιάς!

Οι 2400 πόντοι του θρυλικού αυτού δράκου μπήκαν σε καλή χρήση καταστρέφοντας το Διαυγές Φρούριο με τις δυνατές του φλόγες και ρίχνοντας τους πόντους του στους 2500 κάνοντάς τον μάλιστα να πάει μερικά βήματα πίσω. Έπειτα η Mako τελείωσε το γύρο της με μια κάρτα ανάποδα και ο δράκος της γύρισε στο Νεκροταφείο, όμως είχε έναν άλλο τρόπο να τον φέρει πίσω, βγάζοντας από το παιχνίδι τον Έφηβο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα μάτια, τον έφερε πίσω στην αρένα κι αυτός επέστρεψε με όλη του τη μεγαλοπρέπεια.

-Αυτός ο δράκος είναι δικό σου δώρο θυμάσαι; Μαζί φτιάξαμε αυτήν την τράπουλα και μαζί πολεμήσαμε όταν μου τον έκλεψαν! Μοιραζόμαστε τον ίδιο δεσμό όπως και με σένα! Καμία μαγεία όσο δυνατή κι αν είναι δεν μπορεί να το αλλοιώσει αυτό! Τώρα που ο μαύρος Δράκος μου είναι εδώ, θα πολεμήσουμε μαζί για να σε φέρουμε πίσω! Μου λείπεις…Όταν σε είδα να πηδάς στον γκρεμό πίστεψα ότι θα είχες πεθάνει αλλά μετά…Πρέπει να θυμηθείς ποιος είσαι! Ποιος είσαι πραγματικά κι όχι ποιος έγινες χάρη σε αυτή τη σκοτεινή δύναμη!

Τώρα η μονομαχία άρχισε και πάλι. Με το μαύρο δράκο να τη φυλάει, η Mako ήταν σίγουρη ότι θα κέρδιζε αλλά κανείς δεν ήξερε τι εκπλήξεις έκρυβαν τα καινούρια τέρατα του Αίματος…

-Λοιπόν…κατάφερες έναν ισχυρό συνδυασμό αλλά δε θα σου φτάσε για να με νικήσεις!

-Πες μου. Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; Τι θέλεις να κερδίσεις;!

-Είναι πολύ απλό. Ο κόσμος μας είναι πολύ όμορφος…Όμως κάθε στιγμή μολύνεται από αυτά τα παράσιτα που ονομάζονται άνθρωποι! Η σοφία που τους δόθηκε χρησιμοποιείται μόνο για καταστροφή και άσκοπη βία! Αυτό δείχνει πόσο αδύναμοι είστε για να τη χρησιμοποιήσετε σωστά και να αποδώσετε ωφέλιμο έργο! Γι αυτό είμαι εδώ. Για να καθαρίσω τον κόσμο μας από κάθε αδύναμο και θλιβερό ανθρώπινο ον! Μόνο όσοι κατέχουν δύναμη μπορούν να χρησιμοποιήσουν τη σοφία των Θεών!

-Και πιστεύεις ότι έτσι θα πετύχεις την λεγόμενη κάθαρση;! Το μόνο που καταφέρνεις είναι να εξαπλώνεις τη βία σε πολύ μεγαλύτερα και χειρότερα επίπεδα! Ισχυρίζεσαι πως μόνο οι δυνατοί έχουν τη σοφία ενώ οι αδύναμοι τη σπαταλούν! Τότε εσύ τι είσαι;! Υπέκυψες με τον έναν τρόπο ή τον άλλο στη δελεαστική προσφορά του αίματος για να αποκτήσεις δύναμη! Που σημαίνει ότι είσαι κι εσύ αδύναμος! Αυτό σημαίνει λοιπόν ότι πρέπει κι εσύ να εξοντωθείς! Όμως δεν είναι αυτές οι προθέσεις μου! Είμαι εδώ για να σε φέρω πίσω! Να καταστρέψω αυτό που σε ελέγχει και αλλοιώνει εντελώς την προσωπικότητά σου! Ο πραγματικός Neo δεν έχει τέτοιες πεποιθήσεις!

-Αυτές ήταν οι προθέσεις μου από την αρχή! Όταν αποκτάς αυτή τη δύναμη έχεις ήδη κερδίσει! Δε χρειάζεται να πολεμήσεις ξανά! Δεν είναι υπέροχο αυτό;! Δε συμφωνείς ε;! Ο καθένας θα ζει στον κόσμο που επιθυμεί. Κι εσείς οι θνητοί θα χαθείτε όπως σας αξίζει! Όμως δεν είναι πολύ αργά για σένα! Αυτή θα είναι η πιο γλυκιά ήττα σου! Έλα μαζί μας και το αίμα θα αποδεχτεί όλο το σκοτάδι σου! Σειρά μου. Ενεργοποιώ μια μαγική κάρτα αρένας! Το Διαυγή Κόσμο!

Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα φαινόταν πολύ διαφορετική. Αμέσως το σκηνικό άλλαξε και πέντε κρύσταλλοι κρέμονταν πάνω από το κεφάλι τους μέσα σε ένα κατάλευκο τοπίο. Τότε ο Neo εξήγησε πώς ενεργεί αυτή η κάρτα:

-Ανάλογα με την κατηγορία στην οποία ανήκουν τα τέρατά μας, λαμβάνουμε και οι δύο από μια αρνητική ικανότητα. Και δυστυχώς για σένα ο Μαύρος Δράκος είναι τέρας του σκοταδιού, που σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορεί να επιτεθεί!

-Τι είπες;!

-Οτιδήποτε χαρακτηρίζεται από κάτι, επηρεάζεται άμεσα. Αυτό δεν είναι αναγκαίο για τη μαγεία του Αίματος! Επίτρεψέ μου να σου δείξω τα τέρατα που προέρχονται μέσα από τον κόσμο του αίματος! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Διαυγής Θυσία! Θυσιάζοντας Διαυγή τέρατα από το Νεκροταφείο μου, μπορώ να καλέσω δυνατά Διαυγή τέρατα από το χέρι μου. Γι αυτό θα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι το Διαυγές Φάντασμα και το Διαυγές Οργισμένο Φρούριο για να καλέσω τον Διαυγή Ελαττωματικό Δράκο! (0)

Αυτός ο δράκος σίγουρα έκρυβε κάτι, με μηδέν επίθεση σίγουρα κάτι έκρυβε:

-Makoto, ξέρω πως είσαι άνθρωπος που πιστεύει στους δυνατούς δεσμούς και πίστεψέ με είναι ότι πιο ενοχλητικό υπάρχει! Όταν θα πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσετε ο ένας τον άλλοι, τότε πού θα είναι η φιλία σας;! Αλλά πίστεψέ με αυτά δε α σου χρειαστούν! Η επίθετη του δράκου μου είναι μηδέν αλλά έχει μια δύναμη που τον κάνει πιο ισχυρό από οτιδήποτε άλλο. Η επίθεσή του είναι πάντα διπλάσια από αυτήν του αντίπαλου τέρατος!

-Δεν μπορεί! Αυτό σημαίνει πως ότι κι αν καλέσω δε θα είναι πιο δυνατό από αυτό το δράκο! Όμως και πάλι λες βλακείες!

-Τι; Μπορείς να το ξαναπείς;

-ΕΙΠΑ ΟΤΙ ΛΕΣ ΒΛΑΚΕΙΕΣ! Για να αποκτήσεις απόλυτη δύναμη, βυθίστηκες στη μαγεία του Αίματος! Πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να νικήσεις χωρίς μάχη;! Βλακείες! Αγνοείς τη δυναμική της ανθρωπότητας! Πράγματι υπάρχουν κακοί άνθρωποι που χρησιμοποιούν λάθος αυτό το δώρο αλλά αυτοί που το κάνουν σωστά είναι πολύ περισσότεροι και γι αυτό ο πολιτισμός εξελίσσεται!

-Είναι αστείο να τα λες εσύ αυτά! Εσύ που με πολέμησες κάμποσες φορές τυφλωμένη από τη ζήλεια και το σκοτάδι!

-Αρκετά!

-Έχεις δει μέχρι τώρα μόνο ένα μικρό κομμάτι αυτού του κόσμου! Μιλάς σαν ανόητη που πιστεύει ότι απλά μια επιθυμία μπορεί να οδηγήσει σε ένα λαμπρό μέλλον!

-Φτάνει! Δε θα χάσω! Δε θα χάσω την ελπίδα μου! Θα κερδίσω τη μονομαχία και θα σε ελευθερώσω από το σκοτάδι!

-Δεν ωφελεί πια. Διαυγή Δράκε επίθεση τώρα!

Ο δράκος έβγαλε το κεφάλι του από το κομμάτι πάγου στο οποίο ήταν κλεισμένος κι ετοιμάστηκε να επιτεθεί. Όμως η Makoto είχε ένα σχέδιο:

-Άνοιξε κάρτα παγίδα! Σκαστή Ανάσα! Θυσιάζοντας το Μαύρο Δράκο μου μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα τέρας με λιγότερους από 2400 πόντους άμυνας!

Με το Διαυγή Δράκο να έχει μηδέν άμυνα, η παγίδα φάνηκε να δουλεύει, ο Μαύρος Δράκος μπορεί να καταστράφηκε αλλά χάρη στην παγίδα τη πήρε και τον άλλο δράκο μαζί του. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Αυτή ήταν η ελπίδα που έλεγες; Τότε συνέχισε να με διασκεδάζεις…Τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου! Καλώ το Δράκο Κυνηγό! (1700)

-Κρίμα, ο δράκος σου είναι κι αυτός πλάσμα του σκοταδιού κι έτσι δεν μπορεί να επιτεθεί!

-Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Μηδενιστική Τεχνική Καλέσματος! Με αυτό μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας επιπέδου 4 που έχει βγει από το παιχνίδι και να το εφοδιάσω με αυτήν την κάρτα! Διαλέγω το Διαυγές Οργισμένο Φρούριο! Απλά πρέπει να έχει 0 πόντους επίθεσης! Τώρα εφοδιάζω το τέρας μου με τη μαγική κάρτα Τελειοποίηση Κατηγορίας! Όταν ενεργοποιείται, πρέπει να διαλέξω μια κατηγορία. Θα επιλέξω το σκοτάδι! Κι όταν επιτίθεμαι σε ένα τέρας με την ίδια κατηγορία, αυτό το τέρας καταστρέφεται χωρίς να πάθω ζημιά! Τέλος θα παίξω μια ακόμα μαγική κάρτα! Τη Βόμβα κατηγορίας! Όταν το τέρας μου καταστρέφει ένα άλλο από την κατηγορία που διάλεξα, χάνεις 1000 Πόντους Ζωής! Και φυσικά δε διαλέγω άλλο από το σκοτάδι! Makoto Kino! Το τέρας σου, ή καλύτερα η τελευταία σου ελπίδα δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από σκουπίδια! Επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το δράκο του!

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο δράκος καταστράφηκε χάρη σε αυτό το φονικό συνδυασμό και η Mako έχασε 1000 πόντους πέφτοντας στους 700. Η επίθεση μάλιστα ήταν αρκετά δυνατή για να την κάνει να γονατίσει. Όσο για τον Neo, τελείωσε το γύρο του.

-Δεν το πιστεύω ότι φτάσαμε μέχρι εδώ…! Όμως δε θα εγκαταλείψω! Ίσως να μη μπορώ να κερδίσω αλλά η πραγματική νίκη θα έρθει όσο πιστεύω ακόμα! Σε ευχαριστώ…Μπορεί να μην είσαι ο εαυτός σου αλλά τουλάχιστον είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός…Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινό Εργοστάσιο μαζικής Παραγωγής! Τώρα μπορώ αν πάρω δύο κανονικά τέρατα από το Νεκροταφείο και να τα προσθέσω στο χέρι μου.

-Πάλι το ίδιο κόλπο…;

-Δε θα αφήσω την αγάπη μας να χαθεί! Καλώ το Νεογνό του Μαύρου Δράκου! Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα θα το στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω ξανά το Μαύρο Δράκο!

-Δε βλέπεις ότι είσαι παγιδευμένη;! Όχι μόνο δεν μπορείς να επιτεθείς αλλά το Φρούριό μου θα καταστρέψει το δράκο σου ότι κι αν γίνει!

-Δε με νοιάζει! Όσο πιστεύω στην τράπουλά μας, θα συνεχίσω να παλεύω! Αυτός ο δράκος είναι το δώρο σου σε μένα! Δε θα το αφήσω να πεταχτεί έτσι στα σκουπίδια! Να ο σκοπός μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Πύρινη Έκρηξη! Ο Διαυγής Κόσμος δεν μπορεί να τη σταματήσει! Όταν έχω το Μαύρο Δράκο στην αρένα, χάρη σε αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα χάνεις πόντους ίσους με την επίθεσή του! Πήγαινε!

Πραγματικά αυτό δεν μπορούσε να το αποτρέψει. Ο Μαύρος Δράκος απογειώθηκε και η μεγάλη του επίθεση αφαίρεσε 2400 πόντους από αυτόν κάνοντάς τον να πέσει στους 200.

-Μπράβο! Φώναξε ο Future Νέο που παρακολουθούσε τη μάχη.

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρα ανάποδα!

-Έφτασες τόσο κοντά…Αλλά και πάλι δεν τα κατάφερες…! Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω! Αντίο Makoto Kino! Διαυγές Φρούριο κατάστρεψε το Μαύρο Δράκο!

Το φρούριο ήταν έτοιμος. Αν αυτή η επίθεση πετύχαινε θα ήταν το τέλος

-Συγγνώμη Neo…

-Τι;!

-Πάντα ήθελα να στο πω αλλά δεν έβρισκα την ευκαιρία…Ήθελα να απολογηθώ για κάθε περίπτωση που μπορεί να ήμουν σκληρή μαζί σου ή να σε έφερα σε δύσκολη θέση αλλά αυτή τη στιγμή είμαι μαζί σου…Μου φτάνει το ότι είσαι ζωντανός, αυτή είναι η μεγαλύτερη νίκη μου…Συγγνώμη Μαύρε Δράκε…Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Κάψιμο Κόκκινων Ματιών! Όταν ο μαύρος Δράκος καταστρέφεται, παθαίνουμε ζημιά και οι δύο ίση με την επίθεσή του! Έλα…Ας φύγομε μαζί από εδώ…

Με την επίθεση να έχει ξεκινήσει, δεν υπήρχε επιστροφή. Και τα δύο τέρατα καταστράφηκαν και οι πόντοι ζωής τους μηδενίστηκαν την ίδια στιγμή, ο αγώνας είχε λήξει ισόπαλος και οι μονομάχοι χάθηκαν. Όμως…..

Όλα αυτά ήταν τελικά ένα όραμα. Ο χρόνος γύρισε πίσω στο γύρο του Neo όταν ετοιμαζόταν να επιτεθεί και να κερδίσει, από εκεί και πέρα τίποτα άλλο δεν είχε συμβεί πραγματικά…

-Φτάνει! Δε θα χάσω! Δε θα χάσω την ελπίδα μου! Θα κερδίσω τη μονομαχία!

-Και θα με ελευθερώσεις από το σκοτάδι σωστά…; Διαυγή Δράκε επίθεση τώρα!

Ο δράκος έβγαλε το κεφάλι του από το κομμάτι πάγου στο οποίο ήταν κλεισμένος κι ετοιμάστηκε να επιτεθεί. Όμως η Makoto είχε ένα σχέδιο:

-Άνοιξε κάρτα παγίδα! Σκαστή Ανάσα! Θυσιάζοντας το Μαύρο Δράκο μου μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα τέρας με λιγότερους από 2400 πόντους άμυνας!

Αυτή τη φορά η επίδραση της παγίδας δε δούλεψε και ο δράκος δεν καταστράφηκε. Στην πραγματικότητα αυτός όντα ο τελευταίος γύρος:

-Η μονομαχία μας τελειώνει εδώ Makoto! Ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, ο δράκος μου αποφεύγει την καταστροφή! Τι σπατάλη χρόνου…Εξαφανίσου!

Αυτή η επίθεση δυστυχώς βρήκε το στόχο της. Ο μαύρος Δράκος καταστράφηκε και οι Πόντοι Ζωής της έφτασαν στο μηδέν. Μόλις είχε χάσει και σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος νικημένη. Αμέσως ο Neo από το μέλλον έτρεξε και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του.

-Συγγνώμη…Δεν τα κατάφερα…κατάφερε μόνο να του πει γέρνοντας το κεφάλι και μετά χάθηκε από τα χέρια του, στην θέα αυτή ο Neo έσφιξε τις γροθιές του δακρυσμένος και στράφηκε προς το Αίμα με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο μίσος…:

-Αυτό που έκανες…! ΘΑ ΤΟ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ! Του είπε γεμάτος οργή. Φαινόταν ότι μια νέα μάχη θα ξεκινούσε αμέσως. Εκείνη τη στιγμή μάλιστα έφτασε η Sailor Moon με όσες πολεμίστριες είχαν απομείνει από τη μία και η Sailor Moon Dark από την άλλη

Χωρίς Προειδοποίηση, ο Blood Neo και η Kurai εξαπέλυσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και ενωμένες κατευθύνθηκαν προς τον Future Neo αλλά ευτυχώς δεν τον πέτυχαν και μάλιστα μπήκαν μπροστά του η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Mars για να τον βοηθήσουν:

-Είσαι εντάξει; Τον ρώτησε η Rei.

-Ναι ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε εκείνος.

-Μην ανησυχείς θα σε βοηθήσουμε! Του είπε και η Sailor Moon αλλά αυτός εξαγριωμένος επιτέθηκε χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί και τις άλλες δύο να τον ακολουθούν. Καθώς είχε ξεχυθεί, είδε μπροστά του τον άλλο του εαυτό να του κλείνει το δρόμο, δε σταμάτησε όμως και τον έλουσε με κόκκινες αστραπές επιτόπου, αλλά δεν έγινε τίποτα.

Ακόμα και κατά πρόσωπο κατάφερες να επιβιώσεις! ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ! Του φώναξε τότε και δοκίμασε μια δεξιά γροθιά αλλά ο Blood Neo του έπιασε το χέρι και η Kurai κατεβάζοντας το σπαθί από ki, όμως δεν κατάφερε να τον χτυπήσει καθώς εκείνος το έπιασε με γυμνά χέρια επιτρέποντάς την να τον κλωτσήσει στο στομάχι απωθώντας τον και πετώντας τον πάνω στα βράχια. Παρόλα αυτά σηκώθηκε πάνω χωρίς να έχει πάθει κάτι.

-Στα μάτια της Kurai βρήκα τον κατάλληλο σύντροφο για να εκπληρώσω το όνειρό μου. Κάποια που συμμερίζεται και υποφέρει όπως εγώ εξαιτίας της ανοησίας των ανθρώπων…Είπε τότε ο Blood Neo.

-Δηλαδή εμένα…Για πολύ καιρό έβλεπα τις ανοησίες τους να ξεπερνούν η μία την άλλη. Συμπλήρωσε και η Kurai.

-Γι αυτό η μαγεία του αίματος θα καθαρίσει αυτόν τον κόσμο από τα σκουπίδια…

-Αρκετά άκουσα! Δε θα σας αφήσουμε να καταστρέψετε τον κόσμο για να επιβάλετε τη δική σα «δικαιοσύνη»! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon σε έντονο ύφος.

-Το μόνο που θέλετε είναι να σκοτώσετε κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα πάνω στη γη! Είπε και η Sailor Mars.

-Αυτός ο πλανήτης είναι ο πιο όμορφος στο ηλιακό μας σύστημα, αλλά η ασχήμια των θνητών βρωμίζει αυτήν την ομορφιά ΓΙ αυτό θα τους καταστρέψουμε και ο κόσμος μας θα ξαναβρεί τη χαμένη δόξα του! Είπε η Sailor Moon Dark.

ήδη χιλιάδες θνητοί δέχτηκαν τη θεϊκή τιμωρία! ;Όλοι αυτοί που προκαλούν πολέμους, δυστυχία και πόνο. Πρόσθεσε ο Neo.

Λέγοντας αυτά επιτέθηκαν και οι δυο μαζί από τον αέρα με τον Future Neo και τα κορίτσια να αμύνονται με τις δικές τους επιθέσεις, όλες βρήκαν στόχο αλλά δεν είχαν ουσιαστικό αποτέλεσμα παρά μόνο να σηκώσουν ένα μεγάλο σύννεφο καπνού μέσα από το οποίο φάνηκαν ο Blood Neo και η καινούρια του σύντροφος.

-Το τέλος σας έφτασε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και απώθησε πρώτα τη Sailor Mars και μετά την αρχηγό πετώντας την κάτω όπως βρίσκονταν και οι δύο στον αέρα, μάλιστα απέφυγε με τηλεμεταφορά την Κλωτσιά τυφώνα του Future Neo για να βρεθεί πίσω του και να τον χτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο κάνοντάς τον αρκετά πίσω εκεί που βρισκόταν η Kurai και να τον κλωτσήσει στον αυχένα κάνοντας τον να προσγειωθεί άτσαλα στο έδαφος και να πρέπει να αποφύγει τις διαδοχικές ριπές σκοτεινής ενέργειας που έρχονταν καταπάνω του. Από την άλλη ο Neo νίκησε εύκολα τη Rei πετώντας την στα μπάζα και το ίδιο έκανε και με την Usagi η οποία όχι μόνο αστόχησε στη γροθιά που επιχείρησε, αλλά και την κλώτσησε κι αυτή για να τη στείλει πάνω στη Rei.. Αμέσως μετά επιχείρησαν να τις αποτελειώσουν ενώνοντας πάλι τις δυνάμεις τους με τον Neo να προσπαθεί να τρέξει προς το μέρος τους αλλά αφού ισοπέδωσαν το μέρος, μπήκαν μπροστά του και τον κόλλησαν σε έναν τσιμεντένιο τοίχο με την Kurai να τον εμποδίζει με τα χέρια να κινηθεί:

-Γιατί βιάζεσαι…; Δε θες να μάθεις πώς σκοτώθηκε η κολλητή σου…; Τον ρώτησε με σαρκαστικό ύφος.

-Τι είπες…! Αναφώνησε εκείνος θυμωμένα καθώς ερχόταν και ο άλλος εαυτός του κοντά.

-Ας του πούμε…Συμφωνείς…; Πρότεινε η Kurai στον Blood Neo.

-Λοιπόν για να δούμε…Όλα άρχισαν κάπως έτσι…Είπε τότε ο Ματωμένος Neo κι άρχισε να του δείχνει τη μάχη με κάθε λεπτομέρεια.

-Και τη σκότωσα…Κάπως έτσι…Είπε τότε η Kurai με τον Blood Neo να περνάει το σπαθί του από μέσα της χωρίς να παθαίνει κάτι εκείνη και τελικά να καρφώνεται στο στήθος του μελλοντικού με εκείνον να προσπαθεί να το πιάσει για να το βγάλει.

-Έχεις ιδέα….Έχεις ιδέα τι έκανες…! Προσπάθησε να πει μέσα στο θυμό του.

-Απολύτως…Και τώρα είναι η δική σου σειρά…Του απάντησε και κάρφωνε πιο βαθιά το σπαθί προκαλώντας του ακόμα μεγαλύτερο πόνο.

-Κάθαρμα… **ΕΧΕΙΣ ΙΔΕΑ ΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ…..! ΕΚΛΕΨΕΣ ΤΟ ΣΩΜΑ ΜΟΥ! ΣΚΟΤΩΣΕΣ ΤΗΝ ΚΟΛΛΗΤΗ ΜΟΥ…! ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΤΗ ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ ΜΟΥ! ΔΕ ΜΕ ΝΟΙΑΖΕΙ ΑΝ ΘΑ ΠΑΨΩ ΝΑ ΥΠΑΡΧΩ…! ΓΙΑΤΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ!**

Αυτά είπε κι έλιωσε το σπαθί από ki για να πέσει στα γόνατα, με την οργή του να μεγαλώνει κάθε στιγμή, χτύπησε τη γροθιά του στο έδαφος ανοίγοντας μια τρύπα σε αυτό και σταδιακά η δύναμή του αυξανόταν…

-Γι αυτό που κάνατε… **ΘΑ ΥΠΟΦΕΡΕΤΕΕΕ!** Φώναξε τότε μέσα σε παραλήρημα κι άρχισε να μεταμορφώνεται στην Άπειρη μορφή του αλλά με διαφορετικό τρόπο απ' ότι συνήθως. Με τα μαλλιά του να έχουν ανοίξει, σηκώθηκε πάνω και μια κόκκινη δίνη τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο επιτρέποντας να ακούει κανείς μόνο τη δυνατή κραυγή του, έπειτα γύρισε και κραύγασε ξανά σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του με κεραυνούς να μπαινοβγαίνουν στο σώμα του, τη μυϊκή του μάζα να διπλασιάζεται και το οστικό κύμα να παρασέρνει τους πάντες και τα πάντα.

Με τη μεταμόρφωση με ολοκληρώνεται, η κόκκινη δίνη μετατράπηκε σε αύρα με τις κεραυνούς να συνεχίζουν να πέφτουν αδιάκριτα και τις κόρες των ματιών του να έχουν εξαφανιστεί. Τότε είπε:

-Neo…Kurai….Με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια… **ΘΑ ΣΑΣ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ!**

Τυφλωμένος από οργή επιτέθηκε αμέσως στον άλλο εαυτό του πρώτα στο έδαφος και μετά στον αέρα, τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει με τον Ματωμένο Neo απλά να αμύνεται στα συνεχή χτυπήματα μέχρι που πετάχτηκε από τον Future Neo πάνω στα χαλάσματα. Ξαφνικά η Kurai βρέθηκε πίσω του με σκοπό να τον χτυπήσει με μια ενεργειακή σφαίρα αλλά αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, βρέθηκε σε χρόνο μηδέν στο έδαφος από τα χέρια του Neo που την χτύπησαν στον αυχένα με δύναμη. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί:  
-ΔΕ ΜΕ ΝΟΙΑΖΕΙ ΑΝ ΕΙΣΤΕ ΑΘΑΝΑΤΟΙ! Φώναζε ξανά και ξανά βομβαρδίζοντάς την με κόκκινες αστραπές και φλόγες μαζί εμποδίζοντάς την να κάνει την παραμικρή κίνηση και με τα μπάζα να την καταπλακώνουν. Τη στιγμή που το έκανε αυτό, εμφανίστηκε ξανά ο Blood Neo κάνοντας επίθεση αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε, ο Future Neo του έπιασε το χέρι και του ανταπόδωσε το χτύπημα πρώτα στο πρόσωπο, μετά στο στομάχι και ύστερα πάλι στο στομάχι με το γόνατο αυτή τη φορά. Τέλος τον έστειλε πάλι εκεί που ήταν με μια κλωτσιά τυφώνα.

Αδυνατώντας να καταλάβει τι είχε συμβεί, το Αίμα ξεκόλλησε από τα χαλάσματα και με μια σκοτεινή σφαίρα δοκίμασε το ίδιο αλλά ο Neo από το μέλλον την απέφυγε και του επιτέθηκε πάλι με λύσα πραγματοποιώντας τρία διαδοχικά Matsu Shoryuken στο λαιμό του και μετά πιάνοντάς τον και πετώντας τον προς τα κάτω για να βρεθεί αστραπιαία μπροστά στην Kurai και να τη στείλει κι αυτή με το πρόσωπο στο χώμα χρησιμοποιώντας τον αγκώνα του..

Έχοντας τελειώσει, πλησίασε τον παροντικό του εαυτό κι αφού τον κοίταξε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα στα μάτια γεμάτος μίσος, έσφιξε τη δεξιά γροθιά του και δοκίμασε να τον αποτελειώσει αλλά ο Blood Neo του έπιασε το χέρι με το δικό του αριστερό κι ακόμα χειρότερα με το άλλο του μετέφερε μια πιο μεγάλη σκοτεινή σφαίρα στο στομάχι πετώντας τον μακριά αλλά ακόμα στον αέρα:

-Neo…Η οργή σου ήταν ευχάριστη….Τώρα λάβε…Την κρίση μου!

Λέγοντας αυτά σχημάτισε μια ακόμα μεγαλύτερη λεπίδα στο σπαθί του και κάνοντας μερικές κυκλικές κινήσεις με αυτό, του έστειλε πολλές δέσμες ki να κολλήσουν στο σώμα του, μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά αυτές οι δέσμες εξερράγησαν προκαλώντας του μεγάλη ζημιά κι αφού πήρε πάλι την κανονική του μορφή, σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος νικημένος πέφτοντας από μεγάλο ύψος…

-Όχι…! Πάλι έχασε…! Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα…! Αναρωτήθηκε με τρόμο η Sailor Mercury.

-Δε θα παραιτηθούμε! Θα νικήσουμε ενωμένοι, ή ενωμένοι θα πέσουμε! Τις πρότρεψε η Sailor Moon κι έδωσε εντολή να επιτίθενται ανά δύο όταν η στιγμή είναι σωστή.

-Υπέροχο….Αυτό το σώμα είναι η μεγαλύτερη ευλογία των Θεών…όσο πιο πολύ καταβάλλεται, τόσο πιο δυνατό γίνεται…! Είπε τότε φανερά ικανοποιημένος

Η Usagi και η Rei ήταν έτοιμες αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν να κάνουν βήμα με μια ριπή από την Kurai να τις σταματά.

-Σειρά σας τώρα! Θα το ευχαριστηθούμε να σας καταστρέψουμε! Είπε τότε.

-Θα τους αντιμετωπίσω εγώ! Είπε η Sailor Moon μπαίνοντας μπροστά.

-Μα είναι πολύ δυνατοί, μπορεί να σκοτωθείς! Προσπάθησε να την αποτρέψει η Sailor Venus.

-Θα το ρισκάρω! Θα τους νικήσω ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να θυσιάσω τη ζωή μου!

-Είσαι πολύ γενναία …Η αλήθεια είναι ότι δε σου το είχα…Της είπε ο Blood Neo με έντονη δόση σαρκασμού.

-Σκάσε! Αυτό που έκανες με το σώμα του Neo είναι φόνος! Για τελευταία φορά θα το πω! Ότι κι αν είσαι φύγε από το σώμα του αμέσως!

-Σοβαρά; Κι αν αυτό είναι φόνος, εσύ διέπραξες ένα ακόμα πιο σοβαρό αμάρτημα!

-Τι; Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες!

-Και εσύ και ο Neo που ήρθε από το μέλλον! Ας αρχίσουμε όμως με σένα! Ένας από τους λόγους που θέλω να εξαλειφθούν οι θνητοί, είσαι εσύ! Εδώ και χρόνια συνεχίζεις να παρέχεις προστασία σε όντα που δεν την αξίζουν! Κάθε φορά που σώζεις τη γη από κάποια εισβολή, οι άνθρωποι δεν το αναγνωρίζουν όπως πρέπει και αντί γι αυτό, συνεχίζουν την τρέλα τους καταστρέφοντας τον κόσμο! Και μετά είσαι εσύ Neo από το μέλλον! Την αρχή την έκανε ο γιος σου όταν ήρθε στο παρόν και τώρα εσύ! Νομίζετε ότι είναι παιχνίδι να κάνετε βόλτες μέσα στο χρόνο;! Εσείς οι άνθρωποι κάνατε παιχνίδι ένα ταμπού το οποίο δεν επιτρέπεται ούτε οι Θεοί να χρησιμοποιήσουν! Ο γιος σου είχε έρθει σε μένα και μου είχε δώσει το αντίδοτο για να μην πεθάνω από τον ιό που σκότωσε εσένα στο μέλλον! Αλλά με το ταξίδι του αυτό δημιούργησε ένα νέο σύμπαν! Μια νέα πραγματικότητα και η ιστορία άλλαξε! Εσείς δημιουργήσατε αυτόν τον κόσμο και η ευθύνη είναι αποκλειστικά δική σας! Κι όλα αυτά χάρη στην πολυτέλεια που ονομάζεται Μηχανή του Χρόνου! Και τώρα με τη δική σου άφιξη, ο χρόνος παραμορφώνεται ακόμα περισσότερο! Γι αυτό λοιπόν, εσείς οι ίδιοι σκοτώνετε τους ανθρώπους τώρα!

-Αρκετά άκουσα! Τίποτα δεν ισχύει από αυτά που λέτε! Ο σκοπός μου είναι ξεκάθαρος και κανενός είδους κήρυγμα δεν πρόκειται να μου αλλάξει γνώμη! Θα πολεμήσω για να σώσω τη γη ακόμα κι αν πρέπει να τα βάλω με το ίδιο μου το αίμα!

Αυτά είπε και φόρτισε τη δύναμή της στο πιο υψηλό επίπεδο που μπορούσε, τώρα ήταν σειρά της να πολεμήσει με ότι είχε. Με την Υπέρ-Αιώνια μορφή στο πλευρό της ήταν σίγουρη ότι θα τα κατάφερνε.

-Πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να με νικήσεις…; Δείξε μου λοιπόν ανόητη Πολεμίστρια Sailor! Την προκάλεσε ο Blood Neo και ανυψώθηκε μαζί της. Τότε επιτέθηκε πρώτη αλλά ο Neo την πρόλαβε με το γόνατο και τη χτύπησε στο στομάχι αλλά εκείνη δεν το ένιωσε και του ανταπέδωσε με δεξιά γροθιά στο πρόσωπο για να τον πιάσει στην συνέχεια από το πόδι και να τον στριφογυρίσει, όχι όμως για πολύ γιατί ο Neo την χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με το άλλο πόδι και κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί για να επιτεθούν μαζί ο ένας στον άλλο και η μάχη να ανάψει για τα καλά.

Η Kurai που παρακολουθούσε μέχρι τότε, μπήκε κι αυτή στο παιχνίδι και τον κλώτσησαν μαζί στο στομάχι και την έστειλαν κάτω.

-Άτομα σαν εσένα που αντιστέκονται σε έναν Θεό πρέπει να πεθάνουν! Είπε τότε και μαζί της έριξαν και οι δύο την ενέργειά τους με αποτέλεσμα να ενωθεί και να γίνει πολύ μεγαλύτερη απειλώντας να την εξαφανίσει. Τότε η Sailor Moon σηκώθηκε πάνω και χρησιμοποιώντας τη δική της δύναμη, πρόβαλε σθεναρή αντίσταση:

-Ότι κι αν κάνετε δε θα κερδίσετε! Θα τους προστατέψω όλους εγώ! Φώναξε κι αύξησε τη δύναμή της με αποτέλεσμα να καταφέρει τελικά να αναχαιτίσει την τεράστια σφαίρα και να τη στείλει κάπου μακριά, έπειτα ξάπλωσε κάτω την Kurai για να ασχοληθεί με τον Neo αρχίζοντας καινούρια μάχη ενώ η Rei στάθηκε μπροστά από την Kurai.

-Πού νομίζεις ότι πηγαίνεις; Δεν πρόκειται να τον βοηθήσεις! Της είπε

Στο μεταξύ η Usagi φαινόταν να έχει το πάνω χέρι τώρα και ετοίμαζε μια μεγάλη ροζ σφαίρα για το τελικό χτύπημα:

-ΠΕΣ ΑΝΤΙΟ! Φώναξε τότε και την άφησε να φύγει, εκείνη τραβήχτηκε και η έκρηξη που ακολούθησε έδωσε την εντύπωση ότι η νίκη ήταν δική της. Όμως ούτε κι αυτό πέτυχε…Μέσα από τον καπνό μια κόκκινη αύρα εμφανίστηκε με τον Neo να βρίσκεται μέσα σε αυτήν:

-Δεν περίμενα ότι θα είχες τόσο μεγάλη δύναμη…Ήσουν καλό επιδόρπιο…Του είπε και τον κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι κάνοντάς τον πίσω και λέγοντάς του:  
-Έλα λοιπόν! Προστάτεψε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Ακόμα κι αν δεν το αξίζει!

Εκείνη τη στιγμή όμως είδε τη Sailor Mars να πλησιάζει καθώς έδινε τη δική της μάχη και με απλές κινήσεις, την έβγαλε εκτός μαζί με την Kurai. Μετά δοκίμασαν πάλι το ίδιο κόλπο κι ενώνοντας τις ριπές τους, η μεγάλη μπάλα τις εξόντωσε και τις δύο μαζί με ότι υπήρχε εκεί γύρω.

Τώρα μόνο η Αφροδίτη και ο Ερμής έμειναν να πολεμήσουν αλλά οι πιθανότητες δεν ήταν με το μέρος τους, με κάθε μάχη που έδιναν οι εχθροί τους, γίνονταν δυνατότεροι, Όμως αυτό δεν τις εμπόδισε:  
-Πρέπει να παλέψουμε! Εμπρός! Πρόσταξε η Minako.

-Ναι αλλά τι ελπίδες έχουμε; Είναι πολύ πιο δυνατοί! Είπε η Amy.

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Έχουμε ιερό καθήκον θυμάσαι;!

-Σωστά! Δε ν πρέπει να τα παρατήσουμε!

Μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή του επιτέθηκαν και οι δύο μαζί αλλά δε φαινόταν ούτε να ιδρώνει το αυτί του καθώς δεν έμπαινε στον κόπο ούτε να μπλοκάρει τα χτυπήματα μέχρι που τελικά αποφάσισε να κινηθεί και τις άρπαξε και τις δύο από το λαιμό για να τις πετάξει μακριά χωρίς όμως να καταφέρει να τις εξασθενήσει, γι αυτό και η Mercury όρμησε ξανά αλλά αυτός ούτε που ένιωσε το χτύπημα στον αυχένα που προσπάθησε να του καταφέρει και μάλιστα στριφογύρισε το σώμα του και την πέταξε κάτω κλωτσώντας την βίαια στο κεφάλι για να ασχοληθεί μετά με την Sailor Venus στην οποία έκανε το ίδιο.

Αυτή η μάχη παραήταν σύντομη αλλά ήταν ότι χρειαζόταν για να τον κάνει ακόμα πιο δυνατό, όμως το γεγονός ότι την πρώτη φορά είχε πραγματοποιηθεί υπέρμετρη χρήση της μαγείας του αίματος, του έδωσε μια ιδέα, έτσι πήρε μαζί του και τις τέσσερις πολεμίστριες και την Kurai μαζί, στο βασίλειο των Σκιών για να πραγματοποιήσει την επόμενη φάση του σχεδίου του.

Από την άλλη ο Future Neo τώρα συνερχόταν κάπως και κατάφερε τελικά να σηκωθεί όρθιος, βέβαια δυσκολευόταν πολύ να περπατήσει από την κούραση και τον τραυματισμό του αλλά τελικά κατάφερε να φτάσει ρούχα, εκεί φρόντισε να αλλάξει στολή αφού πρώτα περιποιήθηκε το τραύμα του και μετά ξάπλωσε κατάκοπος στο κρεβάτι. Από το μυαλό του πέρασε κάθε στιγμή από τις πρόσφατες αναμετρήσεις του με δάκρυα να πλημμυρίζουν τα μάτια του έχοντας φτάσει στις απώλειες των αγαπημένων του προσώπων…

Στο μεταξύ στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, ο Blood Neo ήταν έτοιμος για την εφαρμογή του σχεδίου του, έχοντας πάρει μαζί του τις 5 πολεμίστριες που είχαν απομείνει, τις έβαλε πάνω σε πέντε πέτρινες πλάκες την καθεμία και μετά τις έδεσε χειροπόδαρα ώστε να μην μπορούν να κουνηθούν, στους καρπούς τους μάλιστα είχε συνδέσει από ένα κόκκινο καλώδιο η άλλη άκρη του οποίου κατέληγε σε ένα μεγάλο καζάνι, στην κορυφή του βρισκόταν ένα χρυσό κύπελλο το οποίο ήταν άδειο προς το παρόν.

-Όλα είναι έτοιμα…Σε λίγο η αναγέννησή μου θα ξεκινήσει…Είπε και στέλνοντας μια μπάλα αίματος πάνω τους, η τελετή άρχισε, αργά αλλά σταθερά τα καλώδια άρχισαν να μαζεύουν το αίμα και από τις πέντε γεμίζοντας μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά το καζάνι. Για να είναι σίγουρος μάλιστα ότι δε θα υπήρχε καμία αντίδραση και ότι η χρησιμοποίηση της μαγείας δε θα έχει παρενέργειες, φρόντισε συγκεκριμένα να πάρει όλη τη μαγεία του αίματος από την Kurai με αποτέλεσμα αυτό να αποβεί μοιραίο για εκείνη. Τελειώνοντας, πλησίασε και έπιασε το κύπελλο με το δεξί χέρι, το έβαλε μέσα στο καζάνι με το αίμα και το γέμισε μέχρι πάνω, έπειτα το ύψωσε ψηλά και είπε:  
-Στη θεϊκότητα…!

Κι άρχισε να πίνει με σταθερό ρυθμό αδειάζοντας το κύπελλο, όταν ήπιε όλο το αίμα, εμφάνισε το στιλέτο και με αυτό χάραξε το αριστερό του μπράτσο, έτσι το αίμα χύθηκε και από εκεί και με τον τρόπο αυτό είχε καταφέρει να πετύχει το σχέδιό του. Σύντομα θα αποκτούσε μια νέα πιο σκοτεινή μορφή η οποία δε θα είχε πρόβλημα να χρησιμοποιεί όση ποσότητα μαγείας αίματος ήθελε.

Με το σχέδιό του να έχει στεφθεί από επιτυχία, οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor δεν του ήταν πια χρήσιμες, έτσι αποφάσισε να τις ξεφορτωθεί και τις υπόλοιπες τέσσερις. Δεν πρόλαβε όμως γιατί ένας κεραυνός έσκασε μπροστά του και μέσα από αυτόν ξεπρόβαλε ο Neo από το μέλλον που μόλις είχε αναρρώσει:

-Ως εδώ ήταν! Του είπε δείχνοντάς τον με το δάχτυλο

-Πάλι εσύ; Δε βάζεις μυαλό ε;

-Δώσε μου πίσω τα κορίτσια κάθαρμα! Δε θα σε αφήσω να κάνεις κι άλλο κακό!

-Μπορείς να τα πάρεις, έτσι κι αλλιώς εξυπηρέτησαν το σκοπό μου, ειδικά η Kurai αποδείχθηκε πολύ χρήσιμη…

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Παίρνοντας όλη της τη μαγεία, έγινα πολύ πιο δυνατός τώρα! Βέβαια εκείνη στο τέλος δεν τα κατάφερε…

-Τη…Τη σκότωσες κι αυτή…! Παλιο…! Ποιος είσαι τέλος πάντων!

-Ο δήμιός σου Neo από το μέλλον! Του είπε και του επιτέθηκε αλλά οFuture Neo με γρήγορες κινήσεις έκοψε τα καλώδια χρησιμοποιώντας τις αστραπές του και μετέφερε τα κορίτσια έξω από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Έπειτα του είπε:

-Αυτή τη φορά δε θα είναι το ίδιο! Έγινα κι εγώ πιο δυνατός με όλες αυτές τις αναμετρήσεις! Όμως σκοπός μου δεν είναι να σε νικήσω…Αλλά να σε καταστρέψω!

-Δεν έχεις το θάρρος;. Αν πεθάνω εγώ τότε κινδυνεύεις κι εσύ!

-Δε με νοιάζει πια! Εδώ που φτάσαμε δε μου αφήνεις επιλογή!

-Ανόητε…Είσαι κι εσύ σαν όλους τους θνητούς. Ανόητες επιθυμίες που μολύνουν αυτόν τον κόσμο. Ευτυχώς είμαι εγώ εδώ και θα σε καταστρέψω μαζί τους!

-Τέρμα το κήρυγμα! Πολέμησέ με! Του είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος ο Neo από το μέλλον παίρνοντας θέση μάχης.

-Πολύ καλά, θα σου δείξω τις νέες δυνατότητές μου!

Μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα σιωπής, ο Blood Neo ελευθέρωσε ένα πανίσχυρο ρεύμα αέρα φτιαγμένο από το μαγεία του αίματος αλλά ο άλλο εαυτός του δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του, απλά έβαλε τα χέρια μπροστά και το κύμα δεν μπορούσε να τον αγγίξει. Ήταν φανερό όμως ότι η δύναμη του Αίματος είχε αυξηθεί κατακόρυφα μετά την τελετή και αυτό το ρεύμα ήταν η απόδειξη. Μετά από μισό λεπτό, το ρεύμα κόπασε και ο Neo πήρε πάλι θέση επίθεσης με τον αντίπαλό του απλά να στέκεται και να περιμένει, μπορούσε όμως να δει κάποιος τη δική του αγωνία, τα δάχτυλά του έτρεμαν και μια σταγόνα ιδρώτα κύλισε στο πρόσωπό του για να πέσει στο έδαφος, σημάδι μεγάλης αγωνίας αλλά κι έναρξης της μάχης με τον Neo ξαφνικά να αφήνει ένα Κύμα Γροθιάς να φεύγει από τα χέρια του αλλά να μη φτάνει ποτέ στο στόχο του. Ένα τείχος αίματος μπλόκαρε την επίθεση κι όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε δεν μπορούσε να το διαπεράσει. Η απίστευτη ενέργεια της μαγείας, είχε δημιουργήσει ένα τείχος. Τότε ο Neo μεταμορφώθηκε σε Full Power κι επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο χτυπώντας τον με δεξιά γροθιά κατευθείαν στο κεφάλι αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, ούτε οι γροθιές ούτε οι κλωτσιές του είχαν ουσιαστικό αποτέλεσμα με τον Blood Neo να μη μπαίνει στον κόπο ούτε να τις σταματήσει αφού δεν τον ενοχλούσαν. Συνέχισε να τον χτυπά στο στήθος με διαδοχικές γροθιές αλλά και πάλι τίποτα δε γινόταν μέχρι που αποφάσισε να ανέβει επίπεδο στην Απόλυτη και τότε ο Blood Neo σταμάτησε μια γροθιά του:

-Πολύ καλά! Εσύ το θέλησες! Του είπε τότε και άλλαξε στην τελευταία και πιο δυνατή του μορφή προκαλώντας ένα μικρό σεισμό με την κόκκινη αύρα να τον καλύπτει, τους μύες του να έχουν διπλάσιο μέγεθος και τα μαλλιά του να γίνονται έναν τόνο πιο ανοιχτά. Όταν τελείωσε έκανε δύο βήματα μπροστά πλησιάζοντας πιο πολύ τον κακό εαυτό του κι αφού τον κοίταξε για λίγο, του επιτέθηκε πρώτος πετώντας τον πίσω και ακλουθώντας την επίθεσή του με τον Blood Neo να αμύνεται για λίγο μέχρι που πέρασε αυτός στην επίθεση και τον κλώτσησε δυνατά στο στομάχι για να συνεχίζει να του καταφέρνει διαδοχικά χτυπήματα πετώντας τον κάτω, έπειτα τον έπιασε από το πόδι κι άρχισε να τον τινάζει δεξιά-αριστερά έξι φορές αλλά στην έβδομη ο Neo του ξέφυγε χτυπώντας τον στο κεφάλι με το άλλο πόδι και μάλιστα του εκτόξευσε από πάνω Μια δέσμη Κόκκινων Αστραπών με το Αίμα να τις αποφεύγει επιδέξια όπως και τις επόμενες ριπές σε μορφή σφαιρών ακολουθώντας τον και ξαναπιάνοντάς τον από το πόδι για να τον πετάξει από ψηλά κάτω αλλά εκείνος σηκώθηκε αμέσως κι αντεπιτέθηκε με τον Blood Neo να αποκρούει και την τηλεμεταφορά να δίνει και αν παίρνει μέχρι που το Αίμα τον κόλλησε στα βράχια με ένα πολύ δυνατό χτύπημα στο στομάχι με το γόνατο αναγκάζοντάς τον να φτύσει αίμα.

Όταν ξεκόλλησε, έπεσε στα γόνατα βήχοντας και τότε ο κακός Neo τον πλησίασε και τον πάτησε δυνατά στην πλάτη κάνοντάς τον να νομίζει ότι κουβαλάει τη γη πάνω του, στη συνέχεια τον έπιασε από τα μαλλιά κι αφού τον σήκωσε όρθιο του είπε!

-Σε λίγο θα χάσεις για δεύτερη φορά…

Αφού πρώτα τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με όλη του τη δύναμη, μετά άφησε πάνω του την ενεργειακή του επίθεση δώρο από τη μαγεία του αίματος αφήνοντάς τον να πέσει κάτω φαινομενικά νικημένος Τότε ο κακός έστρεψε την πλάτη του για να φύγει αλλά…:

-Που νομίζεις ότι πηγαίνεις…Σου είπα πως δε θα είναι το ίδιο…Του είπε ο Future Neo ενώ σηκωνόταν και αμέσως πέρασε στην επίθεση αρχίζοντας το δεύτερο γύρο αλλά τον περίμενε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη, τα κατακόκκινα μάτια του Blood Neo έλαμψαν και από αυτά βγήκαν πέντε δέσμες ενέργειας σαν δόρατα και τον χτύπησαν ισάριθμες φορές προκαλώντας του κάποια ζημιά και ρίχνοντάς τον κάτω άτσαλα 'Όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι, επέστρεψε στη βασική του μορφή και είπε:

-Ώστε…Αυτό ήταν ένα από τα καινούρια σου κόλπα έ…; Όμως ξέρω κι εγώ μερικά κόλπα ξέρεις…!

Αυτό είπε κι ανέβηκε στην πιο ψηλή κορυφή, ύψωσε και τα δύο του χέρια κι άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει ενέργεια με γρήγορο ρυθμό. Θα ρίσκαρε μια τελική επίθεση σε αυτήν την κίνηση, μέσα σε μερικά λεπτά είχε καταφέρει να φτιάξει μια μεγάλη σφαίρα από Κόκκινες Αστραπές στο μέγεθος της γης με τον Blood Neo να περιμένει και να μην επιτίθεται, ομολογουμένως ένα απροσδόκητο γεγονός, αυτό όμως επέτρεψε στον Future Neo να ολοκληρώσει την κίνησή του, προφανώς ήθελε να τον εξοντώσει όταν θα έχει χρησιμοποιήσει όλη του τη δύναμη κι έτσι περίμενε υπομονετικά.

-Λοιπόν σου' ρχεται! Δώρο από όλη τη γη! Του φώναξε από ψηλά κι άφησε τη σφαίρα του να φύγει, εκείνη έφυγε και τον πλησίαζε αργά αλλά σταθερά. Τότε ο κακός Neo ετοιμάστηκε για την αντεπίθεσή του κι εκεί που η σφαίρα κινούταν μπροστά, άρχισε να κινείται προς τα πίσω με τον Blood Neo να χρησιμοποιεί το αριστερό χέρι παίρνοντας τον έλεγχό της.

-Δεν μπορεί! Είπε τότε ο Neo με τρόμο βλέποντας το σχέδιό του να μην πετυχαίνει κι απεναντίας να στρέφεται εναντίον του. Γι αυτό επέστρεψε στην Απόλυτη μορφή του δοκιμάζοντας να ξαναπάρει αυτός τον έλεγχο αλλά το Αίμα χρησιμοποίησε και το άλλο χέρι μιας και γνώριζε τον τρόπο εκδήλωσης αυτής της κίνησης και το πώς θα κατάφερνε να την ελέγξει, μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή ο Neo ανέβηκε ξανά στην τελευταία μορφή του με τη μπάλα να βρίσκεται τώρα ακριβώς στη μέση αλλά τώρα ο Neo φόρτισε στο φουλ τη μορφή του εξαντλώντας τα περιθώρια που του είχαν απομείνει και φαινόταν να κέρδιζε έδαφος στη μάχη αυτή, όχι όμως για πολύ γιατί και ο Blood Neo έκανε το ίδιο και τώρα είχε αυτός το πάνω χέρι. Τώρα είχαν φτάσει και οι δύο στο ζενίθ και δεν υπήρχε σίγουρος νικητής σε σημείο που το έδαφος όπου στεκόταν ο Neo έγινε κομμάτια κι αυτός βρέθηκε στον αέρα να προσπαθεί να ελέγξει την επίθεσή του αλλά και ο κακός εαυτός του δεν εγκατέλειπε, κάθε δευτερόλεπτο ανέβαζε την ισχύ και δεν τον άφηνε να επικρατήσει αλλά στο τέλος ο Neo έχασε τον έλεγχο και η τεράστια σφαίρα της κόκκινης αστραπής φαινόταν να τον είχε καταπιεί στο εσωτερικό της αλλά όχι, δεν είχε ηττηθεί ακόμα, μαζεύοντας όλες του τις δυνάμεις κατάφερε και πάλι να την κρατήσει και να τη σπρώξει μπροστά προς τον Blood Neo για λίγο. Όχι όμως αρκετά για να μπορέσει να την κρατήσει. Ο κακός την ξαναπήρε στον έλεγχό του και από κόκκινη έγινε μαύρη κι αφού μεγάλωσε μερικές φορές ακόμα, εξερράγη παίρνοντας τον Neo μαζί της προς το κέντρο της έκρηξης η οποία ισοπέδωσε τα πάντα. Αυτό έδινε την εντύπωση ότι ο ήρωάς μας αυτοκαταστράφηκε από την ίδια του την επίθεση κι έτσι με αυτόν νεκρό πια, ο Blood Neo θα μπορούσε να τελειώσει ότι είχε αρχίσει:

-Ήταν μια αξιόλογη προσπάθεια…Αλλά στο τέλος ήταν μάταιη…Τώρα τίποτα πια δεν μπορεί να με σταματήσει. Θα τελειώσω ότι άρχισα και οι θνητοί θα συναντήσουν το τέλος τους…Είπε εκείνος και ήταν έτοιμος να αποχωρήσει από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών για να επιστρέψει στη γη και να συνεχίσει το καταστροφικό του έργο.

Κι όμως δεν ήταν το τέλος…..Ο Neo δεν αστειευόταν όταν έλεγε ότι τώρα δε θα ήταν το ίδιο. Πριν ο κακός του εαυτός φύγει, η γη άρχισε να τρέμει και αυτή η δόνηση γινόταν ολοένα και μεγαλύτερη όσο περνούσε ο χρόνος, ολόκληρο το Βασίλειο των Σκιών ταλανιζόταν από μια άγρια συντριπτική δύναμη μέσα από τη γη και μερικές στιγμές αργότερα μια έκρηξη φωτιάς ξεχύθηκε από τα έγκατα της γης για να απλώσει την τρομερή της δύναμη σε όλο το χώρο, τις φλόγες συνόδευαν πάντα Κόκκινες Αστραπές και μέσα από αυτές δύο μεγάλα φτερά δράκου με έναν κόκκινο κρύσταλλο στο καθένα έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους, με τις φλόγες και τους κεραυνούς να απομακρύνονται, αποκαλύφθηκε η νέα μορφή. Ο Neo είχε επιστρέψει κι ως εκ θαύματος η Μυστική δύναμη τώρα ήταν μαζί του…Ο Δράκος του Σκότους με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια ήταν μαζί του…Μαζί θα κέρδιζαν αυτόν τον αγώνα…

Με αυτή τη δύναμη να ρέει μέσα στο κορμί του, επιτέθηκε αμέσως στον κακό εαυτό του, εκείνος απέφυγε την κλωτσιά στον αέρα αλλά όχι και την επόμενη κίνηση, αφού πρώτα ο Neo απέφυγε μαεστρικά και με πολύ λεπτή κίνηση τη γροθιά του αντιπάλου του, οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα παράγοντας απίστευτες ποσότητες ενέργειας στο βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Με τη μάχη να ανάβει για τα καλά, ο κακός Neo επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά ο μελλοντικός απέφυγε ξανά με τον ίδιο απέριττο τρόπο, φαινόταν ότι οι Μυστικές Δυνάμεις τον είχαν αλλάξει εντελώς αυτό έκανε τον Blood Neo να ξανασκεφτεί την τακτική του αλλά και πάλι δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί και πολύ έχοντας εμπιστοσύνη στις νέες του δυνατότητες. Γι αυτό και αύξησε την ταχύτητα στα χτυπήματά του με τον Neo να τα αποφεύγει με την ίδια απίστευτη ταχύτητα σαν να ήταν αέρας και να περάσει αυτός στη αντεπίθεση τώρα κάνοντας τα ίδια σε εκείνον μεν αλλά κατάφερνε αργά αλλά σταθερά να τον σπρώχνει προς τα πίσω κερδίζοντας έδαφος μέχρι που η αναμέτρηση μεταφέρθηκε πάλι στον αέρα και οι δυο αντίπαλοι συνέχισαν να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα, με κάθε απόκρουση, χτυπούσε τον αντίπαλό του πιο γρήγορα, αιχμηρά και βαριά, σαν να εξελισσόταν κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης.

Θέλοντας να τελειώσει επιτέλους τη μονομαχία, ο Neo συγκέντρωσε τις δυνάμεις στου σε δύο τελικές επιθέσεις βγάζοντας μια μεγάλη κραυγή, στην πρώτη κατάφερε να τον χτυπήσει στο σαγόνι με Shoryuken αλλά το αξιοσημείωτο δεν ήταν η επιτυχία της κίνησης αλλά το ότι εκτός από τη δική του φωνή, ακουγόταν μία ακόμα μέσα από το σώμα του και δεν ήταν άλλη από το δράκο που βρυχιόταν μαζί του. Στη δεύτερη και τελική του επίθεση θα κρινόταν και η μονομαχία. Αφού απωθήθηκε στην αρχή από τον αντίπαλό του, ο Neo πήρε φόρα και κινούμενος με απίστευτη ταχύτητα μεταμορφώθηκε σε σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής πάντα με το βρυχηθμό του δράκου να συνοδεύει τη δική του κραυγή και πριν καταλάβει ο Blood Neo τι είχε γίνει, η σφαίρα αυτή μόλις είχε περάσει μέσα από το σώμα του ανοίγοντας μια τρύπα, όταν βγήκε ξανά έξω, ο Neo πήρε την κανονική του μορφή και τα φτερά του άνοιξαν και πάλι.

Από την άλλη ο αντίπαλός του μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που μόλις έγινε, έβγαλε μια κραυγή πόνου κι αφού έκαμε μερικά βήματα προς τα πίσω, σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος νικημένος μέσα στο ίδιο του το αίμα.

Φαινομενικά η νίκη ήταν δική του αλλά είχε εξαντληθεί κι έτσι επέστρεψε στη βασική του μορφή, ο αντίπαλός του ήταν ακόμα κάτω πνιγμένος στο αίμα του. Όμως δεν άργησε πάλι να ξανασηκωθεί με την τρύπα στο στομάχι του να κλείνει. Τότε ο Νέο είπε:  
-Έπρεπε να το ξέρω…Τελικά ίσως είναι πραγματικά αθάνατος…

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις, όση δύναμη κι αν συγκεντρώσεις, δεν έχει νόημα μπροστά στο απόλυτο όπλο! Ακόμα πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να με νικήσεις; Απλά θα με κάνεις δυνατότερο.

-Ναι! Είμαι παραπάνω από αρκετός για να το κάνω!

-Δεν μπορείς…

-Αυτή σου η αυτοπεποίθηση με εκνευρίζει! Είπε τότε ο Neo θυμωμένος και προσπάθησε μάταια να μεταμορφωθεί στην Full Power μορφή του. Και δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί δεν είχε αρκετή ενέργεια γι αυτό.

-Δεν μπορείς ούτε να μεταμορφωθείς τώρα ε;

-Δε χρειάζεται! Όπως είμαι μου φτάνει! Του φώναξε και σκίζοντας ένα μέρος από τη μπλούζα της πολεμικής του στολής, του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο δοκιμάζοντας μια δεξιά γροθιά με τον αντίπαλό του να τη σταματάει, τότε ο Neo δοκίμασε ξανά και ξανά αλλά καμιά από τις κινήσεις του δεν είχε δύναμη και αποκρούονταν με ευκολία από το Αίμα, ούτε οι κλωτσιές του είχαν αποτέλεσμα φυσικά με το Αίμα να του λέει:

-Δεν ωφελεί. Παραδόσου και μπορεί να σου χαρίσω τη ζωή.

-ΣΚΑΣΕ! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo με πείσμα και δοκίμασε ξανά με το αίμα να αποφεύγει την πρώτη γροθιά γέρνοντας αριστερά το κεφάλι του και να σταματάει τη δεύτερη με το αριστερό χέρι:

-Όπως νομίζεις. Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε θνητέ…Του είπε και τον χτύπησε στο σαγόνι με το άλλο χέρι πετώντας τον κάτω, με το ζόρι προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί αλλά η ψυχή του αρνιόταν να παραδοθεί:

-Όχι…! Δε θα καταλήξω έτσι…! Έλεγε στον εαυτό του ενώ στο μυαλό του στριφογύριζαν μία προς μία οι στιγμές που είχε περάσει με τη γυναίκα του αλλά και την κολλητή του, η υπόσχεση που είχε δώσει στον εαυτό του να εκδικηθεί το θάνατό τους.

Αυτά σκεφτόταν καθώς προσπαθούσε με δυσκολία να βρει ξανά την ισορροπία του κα να σταθεί όρθιος μέχρι που τελικά τα κατάφερε.:

-Ορκίζομαι ότι θα κρατήσω το λόγο μου…! Ότι κι αν γίνει…! Ούτε για αστείο δεν τελειώσαμε…! Μια μπουνιά σαν αυτή δεν είναι τίποτα για μένα! Του είπε φτύνοντας κι επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά ο Blood Neo απέφυγε και τον χτύπησε ξανά στο κεφάλι με δεξί κροσέ πετώντας τον κάτω:

-Δεν τελείωσε…! Είπε πάλι καθώς σηκωνόταν κι αφού έκανε δύο βήματα μπροστά επιτέθηκε και πάλι τρώγοντας μια δεξιά κλωτσιά αυτή τη φορά μη μπορώντας ο ίδιος να καταφέρει κάποιο χτύπημα και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, όχι μόνο η δεξιά γροθιά του μπλοκαρίστηκε πάλι αλλά ο ίδιος έφαγε μία στο στομάχι για να φτύσει αίμα, όμως δε σταμάτησε εκεί, το Αίμα συνέχισε να τον σφυροκοπά χτυπώντας τον στο πρόσωπο με τέτοια δύναμη που όλο του το σώμα κουνιόταν επίσης για να τον γονατίσει στο τέλος με ένα κόψιμο στον αυχένα

-Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις… Του είπε τότε

-Μπορώ…! Μόνο αν με σκοτώσεις θα με νικήσεις! Του είπε αποφασιστικά ο Neo και σε ανύποπτο χρόνο του έπιασε το χέρι με σκοπό να τον πετάξει από την άλλη πλευρά αλλά το Αίμα το κατάλαβε έγκαιρα και δεν τον άφησε να τελειώσει αυτό που άρχισε στροβιλίζοντάς τον μέχρι το έδαφος καθώς φόρτισε με κόκκινες αστραπές το χέρι αυτό. Ούτε τώρα όμως τον κράτησε κάτω, ο Neo σηκώθηκε και πάλι:

-Δε θα εγκαταλείψω…!

Τότε ο Blood Neo τον χτύπησε απροειδοποίητα στο κεφάλι με περισσότερη δύναμη αυτή τη φορά και τον πέταξε στα βράχια με αποτέλεσμα να σωριαστεί στο έδαφος από αρκετά μεγάλο ύψος σχεδόν μισοπεθαμένος.

-Σήκω πάνω Neo! Με ακούς;! Σήκω! Ξέρεις ότι δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσεις! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή από το πουθενά με τον ίδιο να πιστεύει ότι το μυαλό του έχει αρχίσει να τρελαίνεται. Και η φωνή συνέχισε:

-Τι στην ευχή κάνεις;! Δε με ακούς;! Έχεις μια μάχη να κερδίσεις! Του έλεγε και ξανάλεγε αυτή η φωνή, δεν ήταν άλλη από τη γυναίκα του και ήταν η αφύπνιση που χρειαζόταν για να ξαναβρεί τις αισθήσεις του και να ξανασταθεί όρθιος σε πολύ άσχημη κατάσταση ωστόσο με τον Blood Neo να τον ρωτά:

-Η μάχη έχει τελειώσει αλλά εσύ ακόμα συνεχίζεις. Τι είναι αυτό που σε κάνει να είσαι τόσο πεισματάρης; Ποιος είναι ο λόγος που σε κάνει να στέκεσαι ακόμα όρθιος αν και ξέρεις ότι είναι μάταιο…;

-Καλή ερώτηση…Αλλά και να σου πω, νομίζεις ότι ένα τέρας χωρίς αισθήματα σαν εσένα θα το καταλάβει;! Δεν έχεις πια ιδέα τι σημαίνει να μάχεσαι γι αυτούς που αγαπάς με την καρδιά και την ψυχή σου! Του απάντησε τότε ο Future Neo.

-Έτσι ε;

-Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να ξέρεις τι σημαίνει να μάχεσαι για να κρατήσεις μια υπόσχεση! Του είπε έχοντας πάντα στο μυαλό του τις αναμνήσεις του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή άπλωσε τα χέρια και δοκίμασε μια τελευταία επίθεση:

 **-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΑΠΗΗΗΗ!**

Φυσικά με τον ίδιο εξασθενημένο τόσο πολύ, η επίθεση δεν είχε τη γνωστή ισχύ της κι έτσι ούτε που πείραξε το Αίμα το οποίο του απάντησε σε αυτό:

-Οφείλω να παραδεχτώ ότι είσαι πολύ περήφανος. Σου το αναγνωρίζω. Όμως εδώ τελειώνουν όλα!

Και λέγοντας αυτά τον έψησε με τις αστραπές του πετώντας τον μακριά κι έχοντας χάσει τις αισθήσεις του. Θα μπορούσε αυτό να είναι το τέλος του…; Μόνο ο ίδιος το ήξερε με την περηφάνια του καταστραμμένη και τον ίδιο να αδυνατεί να εκπληρώσει αυτό που επιθυμούσε…:

«Λυπάμαι….Δεν μπόρεσα να κρατήσω την υπόσχεσή μου… Είμαι ένας άχρηστος…Mako…Angie…Συγχωρέστε με…»

Αυτά σκεφτόταν κλείνοντας τα μάτια καθώς έπεφτε αναίσθητος στο έδαφος νικημένος σε σώμα και πνεύμα…

Αμέσως λοιπόν ο Ματωμένος Neo τον πλησίασε και τον έπιασε από το λαιμό με το αριστερό χέρι, έπειτα άπλωσε το δεξί και του είπε:

-Τελείωσε…Συνάντησε το Δημιουργό σου…

Όλοι ξέρουμε τι σημαίνει αυτό, η Οργή των Θεών πλησίαζε κι αν πετύχαινε ο Neo από το μέλλον θα έβρισκε ένα δισεκατομμύριο θανάτους σε έναν. Με το χέρι του να έχει φτάσει σε απόσταση αναπνοής, μια πορτοκαλί αύρα τον κάλυψε και τον πήρα από εκεί φέρνοντάς τον πίσω από τον Blood Neo.

-Πώς! Μα τι έγινε! Είπε τότε εκείνος μη μπορώντας να καταλάβει τι είχε συμβεί. Σιγά-σιγά μπορούσε να ακουστεί ένας βρυχηθμός, ο ίδιος που ακουγόταν όταν ο Future Neo πάλευε με τη Μυστική μορφή και κάθε δευτερόλεπτο γινόταν όλο και πιο δυνατός μέχρι που αποκαλύφθηκε η αιτία. Ο Δράκος του Σκότους με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια είχε επιστρέψει, είχε εμφανιστεί σαν πνεύμα και βρισκόταν πίσω από τον Neo βγάζοντας μια πολύ δυνατή κραυγή και μπήκε πάλι μέσα στο σώμα του με αποτέλεσμα τα φτερά να ξαναβγούν στην πλάτη του ακόμα μεγαλύτερα και τα μάτια να κοκκινίσουν και τα μαλλιά του να γίνουν κατάμαυρα…Αυτό ήταν το τελικό στάδιο της Μυστικής μορφής με αποτέλεσμα η ενέργειά του να επανέλθει στα αρχικά της επίπεδα κι αυτός κινούμενος με απίστευτη ταχύτητα, να καταφέρει μια δολοφονική μπουνιά στο στομάχι του Blood Neo κάνοντάς τον να νιώσει αυτή τη ζημιά για τα καλά και να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω και να τον κοιτά με φόβο και δέος. Όμως δεν σταμάτησε εκεί, όλο το Βασίλειο των Σκιών σείστηκε με το ανέβασμα της ισχύος της μορφής αυτής, αύξανε κάθε λεπτό την ενέργειά του αφήνοντας μια παρατεταμένη κραυγή συνοδευόμενη από το βρυχηθμό του δράκου….Μια εντελώς καινούρια αναμέτρηση θα ξεκινούσε σε λίγο…

-Εδώ τελειώνουν όλα! Δώσε μου το σώμα μου πίσω!

-Η επιμονή σου με ενοχλεί! Είπε ο Ματωμένος Neo γεμάτος νεύρα και άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με κόκκινες αστραπές λουσμένος στο αίμα αλλά ο Μυστικός Neo πρόβαλε τα φτερά του μπροστά κι αυτά τον προστάτεψαν από τις αστραπές παρά το μεγάλο αριθμό και την ισχύ τους. Αυτό συνεχίστηκε για αρκετή ώρα αλλά δεν έκανε ουσιαστική ζημιά στον μελλοντικό Neo παρά μόνο μερικά βήματα πίσω με τα φτερά του δράκου να τον φυλάνε καλά μέχρι τώρα μέχρι που αποφάσισε να αφήσει την άμυνα και να περάσει στην επίθεση φεύγοντας από το πεδίο βολής κι ανεβαίνοντας πάνω σε ένα μεγάλο βράχο, ανέβασε το επίπεδό του αφήνοντας μια κραυγή και το βρυχηθμό του δράκου μαζί. Τελειώνοντας, ήταν έτοιμος:

-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ! Φώναξε τότε κι άφησε την επίθεσή του να φύγει, το ίδιο έκανε κι ο αντίπαλός του ο οποίος την είχε σχηματίσει σε σφαίρα και κρατούσε την ευθύβολη επίθεση του Neo από το μέλλον:

-Δε θα με νικήσεις με τη δική μου επίθεση! Του φώναξε με νεύρο κι αύξησε τη δύναμή της, το ίδιο έκανε όμως και το Αίμα με αποτέλεσμα να επικρατήσει κι ο Future Neo απλά να κάνει στην άκρη για να μην τον πετύχει.

-Αυτό έχει μόνο να προσφέρει η Μυστική σου Δύναμη…; Δεν πρόκειται να νικήσεις ποτέ έναν Θεό!

-Δεν είσαι Θεός! Οι άνθρωποι είναι δημιουργήματα του Θεού κι Αυτός νοιάζεται για τα δημιουργήματά του! Εσύ νοιάζεσαι μόνο για τον εαυτό σου! Γι αυτό δεν είσαι Θεός! Είσαι ένα σκουπίδι που έκλεψε το σώμα μου κι ότι άλλο αγαπούσα! Έχω μια υπόσχεση να κρατήσω και γι αυτό δε θα χάσω από σένα!

Προσβεβλημένος ο Blood Neo του επιτέθηκε χωρίς προειδοποίηση και τον χτύπησε στο κεφάλι πετώντας τον στον αέρα για να εμφανιστεί επιτόπου από πίσω κι ενώ ακόμα ήταν στον αέρα να του πετάξει μια τεράστια σφαίρα από αστραπές και αίμα κατευθείαν στο πρόσωπο και στη συνέχεια να τον ξαναστείλει κάτω με μια δυνατή γροθιά και με τα δυο χέρια, αυτό όμως δεν τον εμπόδισε να σηκωθεί και να αποφύγει σε πρώτο χρόνο τη γυριστή κλωτσιά του Ματωμένου Neo και στη συνέχεια να τον κλωτσήσει εκείνος χαμηλά στο γόνατο κάνοντάς τον να χάσει την ισορροπία του αλλά να μην πέσει και να τον κλωτσήσει μάλιστα ακόμα και σε αυτή τη θέση, ευτυχώς δεν έπεσε αυτή τη φορά αλλά τώρα έπρεπε να αποφύγει τις τρεις ενεργειακές επιθέσεις που ήρθαν καταπάνω του κι όταν το έκανε, έπιασε και τα δυο χέρια του Αίματος :

-Το μόνο που σε ακούω να λες, είναι για καταστροφή! Σου έχει σαλέψει τελείως!Μόνο αυτό σε ενδιαφέρει τώρα! Πού πήγε ο πολεμιστής που τον ήξερα να δίνει τη ζωή του για τη δικαιοσύνη…! Είσαι πραγματική ντροπή!

-Το αντίθετο! Τώρα είμαι ελεύθερος! Δεν τη χρειάζομαι όταν έχω να κάνω με αμετανόητους θνητούς! Του απάντησε ο Blood Neo και τον κλώτσησε μακριά και στέλνοντάς του και μια Κόκκινη Αστραπή σαν δώρο πετώντας τον πάνω στις μεγάλες πέτρες, ανάμεσα από τις οποίες περνούσε για να βρεθεί σε μια τελευταία κολλημένος.

-Μη με κάνεις να γελάω! Είσαι κι εσύ ακόμα ένας αδύναμος θνητός που πρέπει να εξοντωθεί! Όσο είσαι προσκολλημένος σε ανούσιες επιθυμίες δε θα με νικήσεις ποτέ! Σε αυτό διαφέρουμε κιόλας! Έχω ξεφορτωθεί όλα τα περιττά βάρη από πάνω μου και τώρα ελεύθερος πια θα σε καταστρέφω!

Γι αυτό το λόγο δημιούργησε μια ακόμα μεγαλύτερη σφαίρα και την άφησε να φύγει με κατεύθυνση τον Neo από το μέλλον, αν έβρισκε το στόχο της, θα μπορούσε να τον εξατμίσει:  
-Ανόητε! Εσύ εγκατέλειψες ότι πίστευες και τολμάς να αποκαλείς τη δική μου επιθυμία ανούσια;! Εγώ Μάχομαι για τη γυναίκα μου! Τα παιδιά μου! Για μια υπόσχεση που έδωσα σε ένα φίλο! Και στο τέλος για μένα! Αυτό με κάνει ότι είμαι **! ΚΑΙ ΔΕ ΘΑ ΤΑ ΕΓΚΑΤΑΛΕΙΨΩ ΟΛΑ ΑΥΤΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΠΑΙΞΩ ΤΟ ΘΕΟ ΟΠΩΣ ΕΣΥ!** Για να αποκτήσεις δύναμη πέταξες τα πάντα πίσω σου! Εσύ είσαι ο αδύναμος εδώ! Γι αυτό υπέκυψες στη μαγεία του αίματος! Αλλά εγώ δεν είμαι σαν εσένα! Δεν κάνω στην άκρη ότι έχει σημασία για μένα!

Λέγοντας αυτά, αύξησε τη δύναμή του στο φουλ και περνώντας μέσα από τη σφαίρα, τον χτύπησε εκείνος τώρα στο πρόσωπο πετώντας τον κάτω βίαια και εν συνεχεία τον βομβάρδισε με διαδοχικές ριπές κόκκινης πυρκαγιάς. Τελειώνοντας, του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο ξανά έχοντας τώρα τον έλεγχο για να τελειώσει την κίνησή του με ένα ισχυρό Shoryuken

-Δεν μπορεί! Δε θα χάσω από έναν θνητό! Είπε τότε νευριασμένος ο Ματωμένος Neo κι εκτόξευε αδιάκριτα τις κόκκινες αστραπές λουσμένες στο αίμα αλλά τώρα οι όροι είχαν αντιστραφεί με τον μελλοντικό Neo να τις εξουδετερώνει με τη Μυστική δύναμη κι όταν τον πλησίασε αρκετά τον χτύπησε ξανά στο πρόσωπο ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω και λέγοντάς του:

-Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένας χαμένος χωρίς περηφάνια! Μόνο ένας τέτοιος πετάει στα σκουπίδια τις αρχές και την περηφάνια του! Δε θα χάσω λοιπόν από κάποιον σαν εσένα!

Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθειά του να ανταποδώσει, ο Blood Neo δοκίμασε ξανά και ξανά τρεις φορές να τον χτυπήσει με τις επιθέσεις του αλλά αστόχησε και την τέταρτη φορά ούτε πρόλαβε καθώς ο μελλοντικός Neo του πήρε τη σφαίρα κυριολεκτικά μέσα από τα χέρια και τον έριξε κάτω με την Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα. Τότε του είπε:

-Ήρθε το τέλος σου! Θα δώσω ότι έχω και δεν έχω σε αυτήν την επίθεση! Αν πρέπει να σε σκοτώσω για να σε σώσω, τότε ας γίνει έτσι! Δε με νοιάζει αν σκοτωθώ κι εγώ! Μου φτάνει ότι θα κρατήσω την υπόσχεσή μου! Σε παρακαλώ Mako! Δώσε μου τη δύναμή σου μια τελευταία φορά!

Λέγοντας αυτά, ξεκίνησε η διαδικασία με τον μελλοντικό Neo να συγκεντρώνει ενέργεια κραυγάζοντας μαζί με το δράκο του. Αυτή η ενέργεια συμπυκνώθηκε γύρω από αυτόν σε μορφή κόκκινης αστραπής και φλόγας με τα δύο κρύσταλλα στα φτερά του να λάμπουν ένα εκτυφλωτικό κόκκινο χρώμα και το επίπεδο δύναμης να μεγαλώνει όλο και περισσότερο, το ίδιο και το μέγεθος της σφαίρας. Οι κραυγές του Neo και του δράκου ήταν τόσο δυνατές που έσπασαν τα όρια του Βασιλείου των Σκιών κι έφτασαν μέχρι τη γη με αποτέλεσμα να τις ακούσουν τα κορίτσια και να τις κυριέψει ο φόβος, δεν ήξεραν τι συνέβαινε αλλά ο Neo ήξερε πολύ καλά. Από την άλλη το Αίμα σηκώθηκε και ανεβάζοντας κι αυτό την ενέργειά του στο μέγιστο με την αύρα του να γίνεται ακόμα πιο κόκκινη μαζί με τα μάτια και τα μαλλιά του, έφτιαξε με τα δυο του χέρια δύο σφαίρες αίματος και τις ένωσε σε μία αυξάνοντας δραματικά το μέγεθος για να τις στείλει πάνω στον Neo με μανία.

Αυτή θα ήταν η τελική σύγκρουση, ο νικητής θα κέρδιζε και τη μάχη μαζί, κανένας από τους δύο δεν έκανε πίσω με τις δυνάμεις τους να είναι ίσες και να αυξάνουν μαζί και οι δύο την προσπάθειά τους μέχρι που η σφαίρα του αίματος απορρόφησε την κόκκινη αστραπή με τις φλόγες…ή έτσι φαινόταν…Στην πραγματικότητα δεν την απορρόφησε αλλά επίτηδες η επίθεση του Neo διείσδυσε μέσα στη σφαίρα του αίματος και η μεγάλη της δύναμη είχε καταφέρει να την ανατινάξει με αποτέλεσμα να παραχθεί μια απίστευτη δόση ενέργειας από τον μελλοντικό Neo η οποία ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετή να ισοπεδώσει τον ματωμένο και να τον βγάλει εκτός μάχης προκαλώντας του πολύ σοβαρή ζημιά και παρασέρνοντάς τον μακριά νικημένο και γεμάτο αίμα να τρέχει από τα πολλά τραύματα στο σώμα του.

Όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε, ξεπρόβαλε και ο Future Neo αλλά με τη στολή του σκισμένη από τη μέση και πάνω και ο ίδιος να είχε καταπονηθεί απίστευτα. Το αποτέλεσμα όμως ήταν το μόνο σίγουρο, είχε νικήσει.

Ήταν ακόμα όρθιος κρατώντας το δεξί του χέρι. Παρόλα αυτά…

Κανείς δεν τολμούσε ποτέ να φανταστεί ότι το τίμημα αυτής της μορφής θα ήταν τόσο βαρύ και θα αποδεικνυόταν σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα…Το σώμα του δεν μπορούσε άλλο να διαχειριστεί τη Μυστική Μορφή κι άρχισε να καίγεται με αποτέλεσμα να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω, όταν προσπάθησε να ξανασηκωθεί, σκοτεινή ενέργεια τον κύκλωσε και τον σφυροκοπούσε προκαλώντας του φρικιαστικούς πόνους και μεγάλη εξάντληση κάνοντάς τον να βγάλει σπαρακτικές κραυγές πόνου. Οι κραυγές του μάλιστα ήταν τόσο δυνατές που διαπερνούσαν τη διάσταση στην οποία βρισκόταν κι έφταναν στον κόσμο μας με τα κορίτσια να τις ακούνε και να τρομοκρατούνται:

-Τι συμβαίνει;! Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Venus

-Φαίνεται ότι ο Neo πληρώνει το τίμημα της μάχης του, Όσο πάει νιώθω την αύρα του να πέφτει…! Απάντησε με τρόμο η Sailor Mars.

-Πρέπει να τον πάρουμε από εκεί! Αν αυτό συνεχιστεί θα τον χάσουμε! Θα πάω εγώ να τον φέρω! Είπε σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Moon και τηλεμεταφέρθηκε αμέσως στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών με σκοπό να τον φέρει πίσω και αν τον φροντίσουν. Όταν έφτασε, τον είδε κάτω μισοπεθαμένο και να μην κουνιέται καθόλου, αμέσως έτρεξε κοντά του λέγοντας:

-Κρατήσου! Θα σε πάρω από εδώ!

Πριν όμως προλάβει να πλησιάσει πιο κοντά για να τον πάρει στα χέρια της, είδε με δέος ένα γαλάζιο φως να δημιουργείται και σταδιακά να παίρνει μορφή, με τα δευτερόλεπτα να περνούν, αυτό το δυνατό φως μετασχηματίστηκε στη μορφή της γυναίκας του η οποία γονάτισε και τον πήρε στα χέρια της με τη Sailor Moon να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω:

-Είναι…απίστευτο…Αρκέστηκε σε αυτά τα λόγια κι εξαφανίστηκε. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo από το μέλλον βρισκόταν στα χέρια της αγαπημένης του κι εκείνη έφυγε αμέσως για να εμφανιστεί ξανά στον δικό τους κόσμο μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια των Πολεμιστριών και να τον αφήνει απαλά στο έδαφος έχοντας ξαναβρεί τις αισθήσεις του μετά από αυτό το ανατριχιαστικό σοκ.

Βλέποντάς τον, έτρεξαν κοντά του να τον φροντίσουν, ευτυχώς όλη την ώρα που αυτός αγωνιζόταν, εκείνες είχαν επανέλθει σε καλή κατάσταση και μπορούσαν να τον περιποιηθούν. Τότε εκείνος με όση δύναμη είχε για να μιλήσει, είπε:

-Χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω και πάλι, για μια στιγμή τρόμαξα γιατί πίστεψα ότι σας είχε σκοτώσει κι εσάς.

-Όχι δε μας σκότωσε. Όμως μας εξάντλησε τόσο πολύ που ήταν σαν να είχαμε πεθάνει…Όμως τώρα μη μιλάς πολύ, άφησέ μας να σε φροντίσουμε, έχεις εξαντληθεί τρομερά…Τι σου συνέβη…; Του είπε η Usagi.

-Δεν ξέρω…Ένιωσα το θάνατο να μου γνέφει ξανά…Αλλά Εκείνη…με έσωσε…πάλι…Είπε απλά κι αφέθηκε στη φροντίδα τους, όταν συνήλθε κάπως, δέχτηκε την επόμενη ερώτηση:

-Συγγνώμη Neo, θα μπορούσα να σε ρωτήσω κάτι; Χωρίς παρεξήγηση φυσικά. Τον ρώτησε η Rei.

-Σε ακούω. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Εσύ…Μπορείς να γίνεις θεϊκός; Αν μπορείς τότε μπορούμε να φέρουμε πίσω τις φίλες μας.

-Ναι μπορώ…Πήγε να πει τότε αυτός αλλά όταν συνειδητοποίησε τι είπε, έγινε έξαλλος:

-Δεν μπορεί…Όχι δεν μπορεί! Πόσο ηλίθιος μπορεί να είμαι…! Πώς μπόρεσα και το ξέχασα…!

-Έλα ηρέμησε, δεν είναι περίεργο που το ξέχασες, με αυτή την αναταραχή το μυαλό σου είχε είναι άνω-κάτω. Προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει η Amy.

-Μπορεί αλλά και πάλι ήταν βλακεία από μέρους μου! Της είπε ο Neo και αμέσως άλλαξε στη θεϊκή του μορφή και υψώνοντας τα χέρια του ξεκίνησε τη διαδικασία. Ενέργεια συγκεντρώθηκε σε αυτό και σιγά-σιγά αυξανόταν, όταν πέτυχε το μέγεθος που ήθελε, έστειλε ένα μέρος στην Kurai και το υπόλοιπο το άφησε να φύγει προς τους ουρανούς, πρώτα η Kurai γύρισε πίσω και μετά η Mako κατέβηκε από τα ουράνια έχοντας πάλι σώμα και πνεύμα μαζί. Όσο για την Angie, όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια, το δυναμικό πεδίο που την προστάτευε απενεργοποιήθηκε κι αμέσως εκείνη έσπασε το κρύσταλλο για να βρεθεί εκεί σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων.

-Βλέποντάς τις και τις δύο, ο πολεμιστής μας δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει τη συγκίνησή του κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος τους για να τις πάρει στην αγκαλιά του και τις δυο μαζί ενώ η Usagi πήρε την αδερφή της:

-Είστε εδώ…Επιτέλους είστε εδώ…Είπε με δάκρυα χαράς κι εκείνες βλέποντας τη χαρά και τη συγκίνησή του, τον αγκάλιασαν επίσης, τότε αυτός για να δώσει λίγο εύθυμο τόνο στη συγκινησιακά φορτισμένη ατμόσφαιρα, είπε στην Angie:

-Εσύ έτσι και μου ξαναπείς ψέματα, θα σε τιμωρήσω παραδειγματικά.

-Όχι σε παρακαλώ μη, δε θα το ξανακάνω στο ορκίζομαι! Του απάντησε κι εκείνη στο ίδιο ύφος και τις έσφιγγε πιο πολύ πάνω του και τις δύο

Ήταν γραφτό όμως αυτό το όμορφο κλίμα να διακοπεί απότομα…Ο Blood Neo δεν είχε νικηθεί όπως πίστεψαν όλοι, με τον γαλάζιο ουρανό να σκοτεινιάζει απότομα, ο κακός επανήλθε στη γη πιο οργισμένος από ποτέ…:-

-Ανάθεμά σε…..NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Και μέσα από την οργή του εμφανίστηκε η νέα μορφή για την οποία μιλούσε, με τη μυϊκή του μάζα να γίνεται διπλάσια, η όψη του ήταν πιο αποκρουστική με τις φλέβες να είναι πιο ορατές, επίσης τα μαλλιά του είχαν γίνει κατακόκκινα στο χρώμα του αίματος μαζί με μια αύρα του ίδιου χρώματος να τον έχει καλύψει. Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία του μορφή και ονομαζόταν Ταραχή του Αίματος κι έδειχνε ότι ήταν πολύ πιο δυνατή επιτρέποντάς του μάλιστα να χρησιμοποιεί όση μαγεία αίματος θέλει:

-Αυτή η μορφή είναι η δικαιοσύνη…Αυτή η μορφή είναι ο νέος κόσμος μου…Γονατίστε μπροστά μου θνητοί, διαφορετικά η ύπαρξή σας θα τελειώσει!

-Δε βάζεις μυαλό έτσι;! Υα σε καταστρέψω ξανά τότε! Του είπε ο Future Neo με την ίδια οργή.

-Όχι περίμενε! Φύλαξε την ενέργειά σου. Μπορεί να τη χρειαστείς! Άφησέ τον σε μένα. Τον σταμάτησε η Sailor Earth.

-Μα μόλις γύρισες, μπορείς να πολεμήσεις; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε εκείνος.

-Μην ανησυχείς, θα τον κανονίσω…! Τον διαβεβαίωσε εκείνη.

-Εντάξει! Είναι όλος δικός σου! Δείξε του την αληθινή δύναμη της Γης!

-Λοιπόν τον άκουσες! Αυτή τη φορά θα μονομαχήσουμε ένας με έναν! Δεν έχει κανέναν να κρυφτείς πίσω του! Είπε τότε αποφασιστικά η Γη στρεφόμενη στον Blood Neo.

-Να κρυφτώ…; Μη λες ανοησίες! Δεν κρύβομαι ποτέ…Όμως οφείλω να σου πω ότι χάνεις τον καιρό σου! Όσο χτυπάτε αυτό το σώμα, τόσο πιο δυνατό γίνεται και γι αυτό πρέπει να ευχαριστήσω το φίλο σου από το μέλλον για την ήττα μου!

-Και πάλι δεν πρόκειται να γλιτώσεις! Εμείς οι δύο έχουμε κάτι να κανονίσουμε! Όχι όμως με σένα αλλά με αυτό που σε ελέγχει! Είναι τόσο δειλό που κρύβεται μέσα σου αντί να βγει και να μας αντιμετωπίσει! Δεν πειράζει όμως, τώρα θα βγει θέλει δε θέλει! Του είπε και πήρε θέση επίθεσης χωρίς να πάρει την τελική της μορφή, προφανώς είχε κάποιο σχέδιο

Και η μονομαχία άρχισε με την Earth να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση και να τον στριμώχνει ήδη με δυο γυριστές κλωτσιές αναγκάζοντάς τον να κάνει αρκετά πίσω, στη συνέχεια κατάφερνε να αποφύγει τις δέσμες από ki που έβγαζε το σπαθί του και ανταπέδωσε με τη δική της επίθεση χτυπώντας τον στο πρόσωπο με μια καλοζυγισμένη γροθιά, όμως φαινόταν κάτι το διαφορετικό και υπήρχε εξήγηση γι αυτό. Ενώ πολεμούσε με τη μορφή της Αιώνιας Sailor Earth, τα χτυπήματα και όλες της οι κινήσεις ήταν πολύ πιο ισχυρά από το συνηθισμένο, ήταν κινήσεις από την επόμενη μορφή και γι αυτό είχαν τέτοια επιτυχία, γι αυτό και έπιασε με το ένα χέρι την απόπειρα γροθιάς του Blood Neo κι άρχισε να τον σπρώχνει προς τα πίσω με δύναμη για να τον κλωτσήσει τελικά στο στομάχι με το γόνατο κι έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, να το επαναλάβει πάνω του ακόμα μία φορά πετώντας τον πάνω στα χαλάσματα.

Μετά το θάνατό της η Γη είχε γίνει πολύ πιο δυνατή κι αυτό φαινόταν στη μονομαχία, είχε καταφέρει περισσότερα χτυπήματα στον αντίπαλό της απ' ότι εκείνος σε αυτή και τον είχε φέρει σε δύσκολη θέση ακόμα και στη νέα του μορφή, έχοντας φάει διαδοχικές γροθιές και κλωτσιές, ο Blood Neo της έπιασε το δεξί χέρι αλλά κατάπληκτος είδε το σπαθί του να σταματάει στο άλλο της χέρι όταν κατέβηκε, όλα ήταν ξεκάθαρα πλέον…:

-Θες να σου πω τι υπολόγισες λάθος;! Του είπε τότε γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση.

-Δεν υπολόγισα…;!

-Ακριβώς! Του είπε συνεχίζοντας να τον σφυροκοπά και συνέχισε:  
-Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένας κλέφτης! Αυτό το σώμα ανήκει στον καλύτερό μου φίλο κι αυτός ξέρει να το χρησιμοποιεί καλά στη μάχη μέχρι και το τελευταίο κύτταρο! Για σένα δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από δανεικό!

Αυτό του είπε και τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε παράγοντας μεγάλες ποσότητες ενέργειας. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, έπειτα τον έπιασε από τα μαλλιά και του είπε χτυπώντας τον με το κεφάλι της και μετά με μια καλή μπουνιά στο στομάχι για να τον στείλει πίσω:

-Άκου κι αυτό…! Είσαι ψεύτικος είτε σου αρέσει είτε όχι! Κι εγώ είμαι η πολεμίστρια της δημιουργίας και της εξέλιξης! **Η** **SAILOR EARTH!**

Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά τον χτύπησε ξανά στο πρόσωπο και του επιτέθηκε με λύσα.

-Δεν είσαι τίποτα! Δεν μπορείς να συνεχίσεις έτσι μέχρι το τέλος! Του είπε τότε εκείνος και δοκίμασε να της κάνει το ίδιο αλλά αυτή έγειρε προς τα πίσω αποφεύγοντας τη γροθιά κι όχι μόνο, κατάφερε να τον πιάσει από τα πόδια κι αφού τον στριφογύρισε μία φορά τον πέταξε μακριά κι ώσπου να σηκωθεί, δέχτηκε μια μεγάλη ενεργειακή επίθεση από τη Sailor Earth η οποία βρήκε το στόχο της. Τότε του είπε:

-Ξέρω πως δεν είσαι από αυτούς που νικιούνται με μια επίθεση σαν αυτή! Σήκω πάνω! Απατεώνα!

Τότε αυτός σηκώθηκε πάνω σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα και άρχισε να ανυψώνεται σε πολύ μεγάλο ύψος με τους άλλους να βρίσκονται ακόμα κάτω:

-Ομολογώ ότι σας υποτίμησα…Τελικά δεν είναι όλοι οι θνητοί άχρηστα σκουπίδια…Όμως δεν υπάρχει χώρος για όλους, μόνο για έναν πραγματικό Θεό…! Μπορώ ήδη να το νιώσω…Αυτή τη δύναμη να ρέει μέσα μου…! Είπε και δυνάμωσε ακόμα περισσότερο δημιουργώντας μάλιστα ένα δαχτυλίδι πίσω από την πλάτη του φτιαγμένο από αίμα:

-Δείτε…! Ένα σώμα που θα αυξάνει τη δύναμή του χωρίς όρια…! Είναι πραγματικά υπέροχο…Εγώ είμαι ο ήλιος που λάμπει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Από εδώ και στο εξής θα είμαι η γνώση αυτού του κόσμου, ο νόμος και δύναμη του σύμπαντος! Χαθείτε λοιπόν από μπροστά μου θνητοί!

-Αυτό δεν πρόκειται να γίνει ποτέ! Θα σε νικήσω ότι κι αν γίνει! Του απάντησε ο Future Neo και πέταξε εναντίον του, αφού απέφυγε πρώτα τις αστραπές που έρχονταν καταπάνω του, ανταπέδωσε με τις δικές του χωρίς να τον πειράξει όμως

-Σας είναι τόσο δύσκολο να δεχτείτε την αδυναμία σας…Είπε τότε ο Blood Neo και η αύρα που τον κάλυπτε έφυγε από πάνω του για να μετασχηματιστεί σε ένα μεγάλο αετό ο οποίος εκτόξευσε κόκκινες αστραπές και χτύπησε επιτόπου τον Future Neo ρίχνοντάς τον πάλι κάτω στ έδαφος.

-Πέθανε…Sailor Moon…είπε και στην αρχηγό στοχεύοντάς την και χτυπώντας την κι εκείνη για να τη σωριάσει κάτω. Έπειτα αυτός είπε πάλι:  
-Όσο δεν παραδέχεστε ότι χάσατε, τόσο πιο δύσκολη κάνετε τη θέση σας, γι αυτό τώρα θα πεθάνετε μαζί με τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο!

Κι αμέσως οι κεραυνοί του άρχισαν να πέφτουν αδιάκριτα και χωρίς έλεος παντού καταστρέφοντας ότι έβρισκαν μπροστά τους, οι πόλεις που είχαν καταστραφεί, τώρα εξαφανίστηκαν τελείως μαζί με όλους τους ανθρώπους που τις κατοικούσαν μετατρέποντας σιγά-σιγά τον πλανήτη σε έρημο δηλώνοντας έτσι τους εορτασμούς του για τον «ιδανικό θεϊκό κόσμο» τον οποίο ονειρευόταν…

-Επιτέλους…Ότι χρησιμοποιήθηκε λάθος από όλος σας, θα επιστραφεί στους Θεούς…Αυτός ο βρώμικος πλανήτης που μόλυναν οι θνητοί, θα αναγεννηθεί…Από τους Θεούς, για τους Θεούς…

-Δεν τελείωσε…Δε μας νίκησες ακόμα…! Του είπε η Sailor Moon καθώς σηκωνόταν πάλι.

-Θεός ή όχι…στο τέλος θα πέσεις…! Του είπε και ο Future Neo.

-Δεν ξέρετε πότε να εγκαταλείψετε έτσι; Ίσως το καταλάβετε όταν σας συντρίψω και σας πετάξω στον αέρα…

-Κλεις' το! Δεν θα εγκαταλείψουμε ποτέ! Θα προσπαθήσουμε κι άλλο! Είπε πάλι ο Future Neo παίρνοντας την Απόλυτη μορφή του.

-Ναι! Ας του δείξουμε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon με τους δύο μαχητές να ξεχύνονται με πλήρη ισχύ εναντίον του με τον αετό να εξαπολύει πάλι τις αστραπές του. Αυτή τη φορά όμως το κόλπο δεν πέτυχε και οι δυο τους συνέχισαν την εφόρμηση χωρίς να συναντήσουν εμπόδια για να εισέλθουν τελικά στο εσωτερικού του αετού και φορτίζοντας εκεί τις δυνάμεις τους στο φουλ, να τον καταστρέψουν προς μεγάλη έκπληξη του αντιπάλου τους αλλά την αρχική έκπληξη αντικατέστησε η οργή και γι αυτό τους έπιασε και τους δύο καθώς επιτέθηκαν μετά σε εκείνον.

-Η άπληστη φύση σας επιβεβαιώνεται και πάλι αφού προσπαθείτε να αγγίξετε έναν Θεό…Τους είπε και καθώς τους κρατούσε, το αίμα κάλυπτε τα χέρια τους κάνοντάς τα να μουδιάζουν και να φωνάζουν από τον πόνο. Γι αυτό τους πέταξε προς τα κάτω και καθώς έπεφταν, τους έστειλε πολλαπλές δέσμες από ki οι οποίες έσκασαν στο έδαφος παίρνοντάς τους μαζί τους.

-Από σήμερα ένα νέο κεφάλαιο γράφεται στην ιστορία του σύμπαντος και ο τίτλος του θα φέρει το όνομά μου…!

Μη μπορώντας να μείνει άλλο θεατής, η Mako αποφάσισε να μπει κι αυτή στη μάχη.

-Πρόσεχε Mako…Προσπάθησε να της πει ο Future Neo φανερά καταπονημένος αλλά εκείνη δεν τον άκουγε…Είχε ανάψει ήδη το φιτίλι και η Μυστική της μορφή ξυπνούσε και πάλι με την κόκκινη αύρα να την καλύπτει και μέσα από τις κραυγές τις να ανοίγουν τα φτερά του Δράκου του Σκότους με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια.

-Δε σου έφτανε να εξοντωθείς μια φορά και ήρθες και για δεύτερο γύρο; Την ειρωνεύτηκε τότε ο Blood Neo βλέποντας τη μεταμόρφωση.

 **-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! ΠΟΛΕΜΗΣΕ ΜΕ ΤΩΡΑ!** Του φώναξε και τραβώντας το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, όρμησε καταπάνω του με τις ίδιες λεπίδες από ki να έρχονται και σε αυτή αλλά με μια κίνηση του σπαθιού της, τις απέκρουσε όλες για να εκραγούν στον αέρα δίνοντάς της την ευκαιρία να προχωρήσει πιο πολύ:

 **-ΑΥΤΙ ΗΤΑΝ! ΠΕΣ ΑΝΤΙΟ!** Του φώναξε με δύναμη και κατέβασε το ξίφος στο κεφάλι του αλλά εκείνος βάζοντας απλά το χέρι, το έπιασε χωρίς δυσκολία.

-Αυτή η αλαζονεία θα σου κοστίσει ακριβά! Της είπε και με το άλλο χέρι της έστειλε μια κόκκινη αστραπή για να την ξαναστείλει κάτω με ιδιαίτερα βίαιο τρόπο.

-Δεν…τελείωσε! Είπε τότε έχοντας σηκωθεί.

-Ανόητη…Αυτό το πείσμα να αποδεχτείς τη μοίρα σου είναι άξιο θαυμασμού αλλά εδώ τελειώνουν όλα…Της απάντησε και από το δεξί του χέρι άφησε να φύγει μια τεράστια μπάλα αίματος με στόχο εκείνη, αλλά και η Mystic Jupiter ετοίμαζε τη δική της τελική επίθεση:

-Θα δώσω ότι έχω σε αυτή την επίθεση…! **ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΠΥΡΚΑΓΙΑ!**

Έτσι οι δύο ενέργειες συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα αλλά το αίμα υπερείχε και η Mako έκανε πίσω συνέχεια μη μπορώντας να κερδίσει έδαφος γι αυτό ήρθε και ο Neo για βοήθεια όσο κουρασμένος κι αν ήταν:  
-Δε θα εγκαταλείψουμε! Ποτέ! Πάρε αυτό! **ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!**

Τώρα η επίθεσή τους ήταν πιο ισχυρή και οι όροι φαινόταν να αντιστρέφονται.

-Όσο κι αν προσπαθείτε, δε θα με νικήσετε! Τους είπε ο Blood Neo κι αύξησε την ισχύ της επίθεσης.

-Πιο δυνατά Mako! Δεν θα τον αφήσουμε να μας νικήσει πάλι! Της είπε ο Future Neo κι έκαναν το ίδιο κι αυτοί παίρνοντας τώρα τον έλεγχο μέχρι που τα κατάφεραν και αναχαίτισαν την τεράστια σφαίρα αίματος στέλνοντάς την πίσω σε εκείνον.

-Αυτό ήταν…Νικήσαμε…είπε στη γυναίκα του πέφτοντας στα γόνατα εξαντλημένος

-Ναι…! Του απάντησε εκείνη στον ίδιο τόνο.

Ούτε τώρα όμως τα κατάφεραν…Ο κακός Neo στεκόταν ακόμα ψηλά λαχανιασμένος αλλά σε καλή κατάσταση.

-Να σε πάρει…! Δεν μπορούμε να τον νικήσουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo από το μέλλον με τρόμο.

-Ανόητοι…Χαθείτε από τα μάτια μου…! Είπε τότε ο κακός και η αστραπή του στόχευσε τη Mako για να τη σκοτώσει, όμως ο Neo μπήκε μπροστά και δέχτηκε εκείνος το ισχυρό χτύπημα και στην κατάσταση την οποία βρισκόταν, δέχτηκε σοβαρή ζημιά και σωριάστηκε αναίσθητος στα χέρια της:  
-Neo! Με ακούς;! Προσπαθούσε να του πει αλλά δεν έπαιρνε απάντηση μιας και αυτή η ριπή τον είχε κάνει να χάσει τις αισθήσεις του

-Ανάθεμά σας….! Είπε τότε τρίζοντας τα δόντια του ο κακός Neo αλλά τώρα ήταν σειρά της Sailor Moon να σταθεί απέναντί του:

-Η μονομαχία συνεχίζεται! Θα καθαρίσω όλο το αίμα από πάνω σου! Του είπε βάζοντας μπροστά τα χέρια της για να φτιάξει την ίδια επίθεση με την οποία είχε νικήσει την Sin κάποτε. Τη Σφαίρα της Υπέρ-Αιώνιας Δύναμης.

-Sailor Moon ανόητη! Το αίμα θα είναι αυτό που θα σε πνίξει! Της απάντησε έχοντας ακόμα μια τεράστια σφαίρα στο χέρι του και την άφησε να φύγει, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη με τις δύο ριπές να συγκρούονται στον αέρα με δύναμη, καμία από τις δύο δεν επικρατούσε στην αρχή με τους αντιπάλους να φαίνονται ισοδύναμοι:

-Μη νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να νικήσεις θνητή! Της φώναξε τότε ο Blood Neo κι αύξησε τη δύναμή του παίρνοντας προσωρινά τον έλεγχο.

 **-ΔΕ ΘΑ ΧΑΣΩ!** **ΟΡΙΣΤΕ Η ΔΙΚΗ ΜΟΥ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ!** Του φώναξε εκείνη και συνέχισε να αντιστέκεται με γενναιότητα μέχρι που κατάφερε να αυξήσει κι αυτή την ενέργειά της αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή. Αυτή η μεγάλη ενίσχυση την οποία πρόσθεσε, διαπέρασε τη σφαίρα αίματος περνώντας από μέσα της και με τον τρόπο αυτό την κατέστρεψε προκαλώντας μια κολοσσιαία έκρηξη.

Έτσι η αρχηγός των Πολεμιστριών κέρδισε αυτό το γύρο προκαλώντας του σοβαρή ζημιά και τα δυο του χέρια να έχουν ματώσει, γεγονός που εκμεταλλεύτηκε και κινήθηκε καταπάνω του χτυπώντας τον κατευθείαν στο πρόσωπο με το πόδι και μετά έκανε το ίδιο στο στομάχι του αποδυναμώνοντάς τον ακόμα περισσότερο, εκείνος καθώς έχανε ύψος, πρόλαβε ενστικτωδώς να της πιάσει το πόδι και να το κάνει να μουδιάσει μέσα σε αφόρητο πόνο όπως προηγουμένως αλλά αυτή σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να ελευθερωθεί φόρτισε μια τελευταία φορά τη δύναμή της και γυρίζοντας το σώμα της τον κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι με το άλλο πόδι καταφέρνοντας τελικά να ελευθερωθεί, είχε όμως κουραστεί και έπεσε από εκεί ψηλά παίρνοντας τη βασική της μορφή και πάλι., το ίδιο έπαθε και ο Blood Neo χάνοντας το δαχτυλίδι του.

Αμέσως έτρεξαν τότε ο Future Neo που είχε συνέλθει κάπως και η Mako να δουν αν ήταν καλά αλλά ο εχθρός δεν είχε πει ακόμα την τελευταία του λέξη. Έχοντας σηκωθεί και πάλι, κυριεύθηκε από οργή και είπε:

 **-** **SAILOR** **…** **MOOONNN** **!**

Αυτή η έκρηξη οργής δεν ήταν σαν την προηγούμενη, βγάζοντας δυνατές κραυγές, κεραυνοί από διάφορες κατευθύνσεις έπεφταν πάνω του και τον χτυπούσαν χωρίς έλεος χωρίς αυτός να πονάει αλλά να ανακτά τις δυνάμεις του και να τρέφεται από το ίδιο του το αίμα το οποίο γευόταν επαναφέροντας με τον τρόπο αυτό τη νέα του μορφή όπως ήταν στην αρχή της αναμέτρησης.

Όσο εκείνος έδινε την παράστασή του, όλη η ομάδα είχε καλυφθεί και ήταν πάλι μαζί, η Sailor Earth φρόντισε να θεραπεύσει τους τρεις γενναίους πολεμιστές αλλά η κατάσταση δεν έλεγε να καλυτερεύσει:

-Ότι κι αν κάνουμε δεν μπορούμε να τον νικήσουμε. Όσο πιο πολύ τον χτυπάμε τόσο πιο δυνατός γίνεται. Είπε τελειώνοντας.

-Νομίζω ότι ξέρω πώς μπορούμε να τα καταφέρουμε. Ως τώρα δε γίνεται γιατί τον πολεμάμε ο καθένας ξεχωριστά. Πήρε το λόγο ο Neo.

-Και τι έχεις στο νου σου; Τον ρώτησε τότε.

-Μόνο μια λύση υπάρχει, η Sailor Moon ξέρει.

-Δηλαδή;

-Η Usagi κι εγώ θα ενωθούμε…

-Τι;! Μα πώς; Γίνεται αυτό το πράγμα; Εννοώ είναι φυσιολογικό να ενώνονται ένας άντρας και μια γυναίκα; Ρώτησε τότε κατάπληκτη.

-Ξέρω πόσο αφύσικο ακούγεται αλλά τώρα είναι η μόνη επιλογή που έχουμε, ούτε σε εμάς αρέσει αυτό αλλά δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε αλλιώς. Η ένωσή μας βγάζει έναν απίστευτα δυνατό πολεμιστή.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, ας το κάνουμε! Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon και σηκώθηκε, το ίδιο έκανε κι ο Neo. Συγχρονίζοντας τα επίπεδα δύναμης τους και μετά χτυπώντας τις γροθιές τους, τα σώματά τους συγχωνεύθηκαν για δεύτερη φορά δημιουργώντας τον πιο ισχυρό πολεμιστή σε όλα τα σύμπαντα…Η Negi είχε επιστρέψει…

Βλέποντάς την, ο Blood Neo έσπευσε να ειρωνευτεί την ένωση:

-Πραγματικά δεν περίμενα να δω ξανά αυτό το σίχαμα…

-Αυτό τώρα ήταν προσβολή…; Θα το πάρω ως κομπλιμέντο και θα σου το ανταποδώσω σύντομα! Κι επειδή βλέπω ότι ξέχασες το όνομά μου θα στο ξαναπώ! Είμαι η ένωση της Usagi και του Neo! Η Negi, η πιο δυνατή ύπαρξη στο σύμπαν! Και τώρα υποδέξου την Άπειρη Negi!

Αυτό είπε και μεταμορφώθηκε στην τελευταία μορφή, τώρα που οι δύο πιο δυνατοί πολεμιστές ήταν ενωμένοι, οι δυνάμεις τους ενώθηκαν επίσης φτιάχνοντας τον απόλυτο στρατιώτη.

-Ενώστε ότι θέλετε! Δεν είναι αρκετό για να τα βάλετε με ένα Θεό! Φώναξε τότε εκείνος και της έστειλε τη μεγάλη σφαίρα αίματος αλλά η Negi ούτε που ίδρωνε να την εμποδίσει χρησιμοποιώντας απλά το αριστερό χέρι μέχρι που τελικά τη διέλυσε με αυτό.

-Αυτό δεν ήταν καλό για λούσιμο…Και τώρα ας τελειώνουμε! Πρότεινε.

Τη μάχη δεν έχαναν από τα μάτια τους τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας, είχαν μείνει εκστασιασμένες από την τρομερή δύναμη αυτής της ένωσης.

-Ακόμα κι έτσι, δεν παύεις να είσαι θνητή…Τόσο απελπισμένοι είστε που προσπαθείτε να μιμηθείτε τους Θεούς…; Γιατί άραγε…Επιδή είναι τέλειοι…

Όμως αυτή τη φορά ο πομπώδης και θεατρικός του λόγος διακόπηκε απότομα από ένα χτύπημα της Negi στο πρόσωπό του κι έπειτα μια γυριστή κλωτσιά πάλι στο πρόσωπο λέγοντας:

-Κάθισε εσύ και βγάζε λόγο σαν ηλίθιος! Εγώ ήρθα εδώ για να σε πολεμήσω κι όχι για να ακούσω τις φιλοσοφίες σου ξέρεις! Έλα λοιπόν εσύ που παίζεις το Θεό! Βαρέθηκα να σε ακούω! Γι αυτό κάνε γρήγορα και νίκησέ με αν μπορείς!

Εκνευρισμένος εκείνος από την αλαζονική συμπεριφορά της, εκτόξευσε τη σκοτεινή του δύναμη χαράζοντας το έδαφος αλλά η Negi πήδηξε και απέφυγε την επίθεση. Έπειτα η μάχη συνεχίστηκε στον αέρα με τους δύο μονομάχους να πετούν με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και να ανταλλάσσουν συνεχή χτυπήματα με μερικά να βρίσκουν το στόχο τους και μερικά να μην είναι επιτυχή μέχρι που η Negi τον έπιασε από το κεφάλι και τον έβαλε κάτω:

-Λοιπόν τι περιμένεις! Δε θα με καταστρέψεις όπως έλεγες;! Μόνο λόγια είσαι!

-Αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνω! Της είπε τότε εκείνος και με τα μάτια του να λάμπουν, την έβγαλε από πάνω του και μετά δοκίμασαν να χτυπήσουν ο ένας τον άλλο ταυτόχρονα με ις γροθιές τους να συγκρούονται παράγοντας τεράστιες ποσότητες ενέργειας. Τότε η Negi προσποιήθηκε ότι υποχωρεί και τον άφησε να της καταφέρει μια δυνατή μπουνιά κάνοντάς την να πέσει κάτω θεωρητικά νικημένη. Τότε εκείνος την πλησίασε και εμφανίζοντας το σπαθί από ki, της είπε:

-Όλα τελείωσαν θνητή…ΑΝΤΙΟ!

Και κατέβασε το σπαθί προς την καρδιά της. Όμως προς μεγάλο του φόβο, έπεσε θύμα της ίδιας του της επίθεσης κι αυτό γιατί και η Negi μπορούσε να το κάνει κι έτσι αντί να δεχτεί εκείνη το σπαθί από ki μέσα στο σώμα της, δημιούργησε ένα ακόμα μεγαλύτερο και το κάρφωσε αυτή στον Blood Neo χωρίς να αγγίξει την καρδιά του. Βλέποντάς το αυτό και πόσο πονούσε, του είπε ειρωνικά:

-Ξέρεις, αυτό μπορώ κι εγώ να το κάνω…Για δες….Εσύ πονάς βλέπω! Πώς κι έτσι; Αθάνατος δεν είσαι; Έτσι μας λες όλη την ώρα!

-Ναι…είμαι…Είμαι αθάνατος και δεν μπορώ να νικηθώ…Θα σε νικήσω και μετά θα καταστρέψω όλους τους θνητούς! Έτσι θα γεννηθεί ένας καινούριος κόσμος που δε θα μολυνθεί ποτέ ξανά!

-Κάνε όνειρα! Και δεν είσαι αθάνατος! Μπορείς να το λες στον εαυτό σου αν θες για να νιώθεις καλύτερα αλλά το ξέρεις ότι δεν είσαι! Από τη στιγμή που σε κάρφωσα με το σπαθί θα έπρεπε να είχες θεραπευτεί αλλά δεν το βλέπω να γίνεται τώρα!

-Και λοιπόν; Ακόμα κι αν δεν είμαι αθάνατος, το σχέδιό μου πάλι θα πετύχει! Κι εσύ δεν πρόκειται να με σταματήσεις! Ξέρεις το λόγο; Έχεις δύναμη που ανταγωνίζεται του Θεούς αλλά και πάλι είσαι η προσωποποίηση της αποτυχίας των Θεών που δημιούργησαν το σύμπαν! Της είπε και κατέστρεψε το σπαθί της για να συνεχίσει:

-Γι αυτό και αυτή η λεγόμενη ένωσή σας είναι καταδικασμένη να αποτύχει! Αυτό το αποτυχημένο πείραμα δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να με ξεπεράσει!

-Δεν αντέχεσαι άλλο…Η φλυαρία σου έχε καταντήσει κουραστική πια! Σκάσε επιτέλους και πολέμησε! Του είπε η Negi φανερά εκνευρισμένη από τα πολλά του λόγια και ενεργοποίησε την Άπειρη μορφή ξανά.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Mako πίστευε ότι έπρεπε να μπει κι αυτή στο παιχνίδι, για αρκετή ώρα κοίταζε το σπαθί της και διάφορες σκέψεις τη βασάνιζαν:

«Δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι άλλο και να βλέπω…Πρέπει να τα καταφέρω…! Όσες φορές κι αν αποτύχω πρέπει να ξαναπροσπαθήσω περισσότερο…Και ξέρω πώς να το κάνω…Θα χρησιμοποιήσω τις δυνάμεις του…Αφού το πλάσμα του με διάλεξε, σημαίνει ότι μπορώ να πολεμήσω ακόμα…»

Κι ενώ η Mako σκεφτόταν, η Negi συνέχιζε να τον σφυροκοπά με διαδοχικά χτυπήματα λέοντάς του:

-Τι γίνεται;! Για Θεός είσαι πιο αργός κι από σαλιγκάρι! Αυτή είναι η μεγάλη σου δύναμη;! Του έλεγε τη στιγμή που το δυνατό της Shoryuken τον απογείωνε και μετά η κλωτσιά τυφώνα τον προσγείωνε πάλι ανώμαλα. Τότε έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω κι ετοίμασε μια συνδυασμένη επίθεση:

-Ήρθε το τέλος! **SHINKU** **KAMEHAMEHA** **!**

Αυτή η επίθεση είχε πλήρη επιτυχία και τότε η Negi έτρεξε να τον αποτελειώσει με την πιο δυνατή της γροθιά βγάζοντας μια κραυγή αλλά ξαφνικά και πριν προλάβει να κάνει την κίνησή της, η ένωση έσπασε. Προφανώς είχε ξοδευτεί πάρα πολύ ενέργεια και δεν μπορούσε να διατηρηθεί άλλο. Την κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Blood Neo και τις χτύπησε στο κεφάλι με τέτοια δύναμη που χτύπησαν στο έδαφος και απογειώθηκαν πάλι μπροστά του

-Χαθείτε…ΤΩΡΑ! Τους είπε τότε κι επιχείρησε να τους αποτελειώσει εκείνος τώρα με το σπαθί από ki αλλά η λεπίδα δεν έφτασε ποτέ στα κεφάλια τους με το σπαθί της Mako να παρεμβάλλεται…

-Πάλι εσύ Makoto Kino;! Της είπε και τα σπαθιά τους συγκρούονταν με δύναμη βγάζοντας δυνατές κλαγγές που έσκιζαν τον αέρα, σε κάποια φάση η Mako απέφυγε τις κόκκινες αστραπές πηδώντας στον αέρα και μετά του επιτέθηκε χαράζοντας με το σπαθί ένα μεγάλο Χ στο στήθος του.

-Σου είπα… **ΕΙΜΑΙ ΑΘΑΝΑΤΟΣ!** Της ξανάπε εκείνος και το τραύμα εξαφανίστηκε ενώ αυτός τη χτυπούσε με γροθιά στο κεφάλι πετώντας την μακριά για να ξεχυθεί καταπάνω της να την αποτελειώσει με το ξίφος κατεβάζοντάς το στο κεφάλι της αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί έβαλε ο Δίας το δικό του κι απέτρεψε το χτύπημα

-Βαρέθηκα να μπλέκεσαι στα πόδια μου όλη την ώρα! Παρ' το απόφαση δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις! Είσαι μια θνητή γεμάτη αδυναμίες!

-Δε με νοιάζει αν έχω αδυναμίες! Ούτε μετανιώνω γι αυτό! Αυτές οι αδυναμίες σε κάνουν να πολεμάς για να τις ξεπεράσεις! Μπορεί να είμαι αδύναμη όπως λες αλλά έχω αυτό που χρειάζομαι! Τη θέληση να παλέψω! Να παλέψω για να σε φέρω πίσω ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να σε σκοτώσω! Αυτή είμαι και είμαι περήφανη γι αυτό!

Έχοντας αυτά κατάφερε να σπάσει αυτή τη λαβή που δεχόταν από το σπαθί του Blood Neo και να περάσει στην επίθεση αλλά ακόμα και τώρα δυσκολευόταν μέχρι που ένα κίτρινο φως κάλυψε το σώμα της και άρχισε να κερδίζει εκείνη έδαφος με το φως αυτό να γίνεται πιο φωτεινό και την έκανε πιο δυνατή με αποτέλεσμα να χωριστεί από εκείνον κλωτσώντας τον στο στομάχι.

Ξαφνικά όμως και από το πουθενά, το σκοτάδι είχε αρχίσει να διαλύεται και μια τεράστια κίτρινη φωτεινή σφαίρα σχηματίστηκε στον ουρανό η οποία πήρε μετά τη μορφή του Δικεφάλου Αετού και μπήκε στο σώμα της, σημάδι ότι η Δύναμη είχε ξυπνήσει, αυτό έκανε τη λεπίδα του σπαθιού της κίτρινη και φτιαγμένη από ενέργεια αντί για μέταλλο, μάλιστα ο Future Neo και όλη η ομάδα έδωσαν κι αυτή την ενέργειά τους με αποτέλεσμα να δημιουργηθούν τα φτερά του στην πλάτη της και να τη μεταμορφώσουν σε Θεϊκή:

-Μπορώ να το νιώσω! Τώρα μπορώ να νικήσω! ΤΟ θεϊκό φως του πλάσματός σου θα σε σώσει!

-Όχι δε θα χάσω! Δε θα χάσω από μια θνητή!

Και της επιτέθηκε ανεπιτυχώς γιατί εκείνη απογειώθηκε πετώντας και πιάνοντας σφιχτά το σπαθί, έκανε εκείνη την κίνησή της πετώντας προς το μέρος του με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και με δύο κινήσεις μόνο, κατέστρεψε το ξίφος του Blood Neo για να καταφέρει εν συνεχεία να καρφώσει το δικό της στο στήθος του περνώντας το από την άλλη πλευρά.

-Τι νομίζεις ότι μου κάνεις! Της φώναξε σφαδάζοντας από τον πόνο.

-Συγγνώμη Neo αλλά αυτό είναι για το καλό σου! Αν δεν πετύχει είμαστε όλοι χαμένοι!

Όμως αυτός κατάφερε να το βγάλει από μέσα του σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να αντισταθεί, ωστόσο το τραύμα που είχε αφήσει δεν μπορούσε να θεραπευθεί

-ΕΔΩ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΝΟΥΝ ΟΛΑ! Του φώναξε πάλι και κάρφωσε το όπλο της στο ίδιο σημείο ακριβώς με μεγαλύτερη δύναμη τώρα κι όταν το έβγαλε, ο Blood Neo έκανε μερικά βήματα μπρος πίσω κι αφού έβγαλε μια δυνατή κραυγή πόνου, άφησε το αίμα του να κυλίσει μέσα από το τραύμα κι αφού έπεσε στα γόνατα, σωριάστηκε κάτω νικημένος αυτή τη φορά οριστικά

Σίγουρα ήταν οριστικό γιατί η ενάργειά του δεν υπήρχε πια, είχε ηττηθεί. Έχοντας σιγουρευτεί για το αποτέλεσμα, τα κορίτσια βγήκαν από την κάλυψη και έτρεξαν προς τη Mako που είχε επιστρέψει στην ανθρώπινη μορφή της για να την αγκαλιάσουν και να τη συγχαρούν:

-Μπράβο! Πολύ καλή δουλειά. Ξέραμε ότι στο τέλος εσύ θα ήσουν αυτή που θα τα κατάφερνε. Την παίνεψε η Sailor Moon.

-Ευχαριστώ…Αλλά…Δεν ξέρω αν μπορώ να το γιορτάσω…Δε νιώθω καθόλου την αύρα του, ίσως να είναι νεκρός τώρα…Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Μπορώ να τον επαναφέρω εγώ! Αλλά δεν ξέρω τι μπορώ να κάνω με τη μαγεία…Δε νομίζω ότι μπορώ να τη βγάλω…Είπε ο Future Neo

-Τότε τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε…; Αν επιστρέψει…; Είπε έντρομη η Sailor Moon Dark έχοντας νωπό ακόμα τον εφιάλτη.

Η λύση στο πρόβλημά τους δεν άργησε να δοθεί και μάλιστα από ψηλά. Μια πορτοκαλί σφαίρα όμοια με τον ηλιακό μας δίσκο έκανε την εμφάνισή της και μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο, όταν έφτασε στο έδαφος μια φιγούρα άρχισε να διαγράφεται από μέσα και μέσα από το ζεστό εκτυφλωτικό φως ξεπρόβαλε η θρυλική πολεμίστρια Sailor του ηλιακού μας συστήματος, ένα όμορφο κορίτσι με μακριά ξανθά μαλλιά και γαλανά μάτια και στολή που είχε κίτρινη φούστα με πορτοκαλί κορδέλα μπροστά και πίσω, στην όψη της όλη η ομάδα κοίταζε με δέος εκτός από τον Neo από το μέλλον που φαινόταν να την ξέρει:

-Sailor Sun…Δεν ήξερα ότι υπάρχεις και σε αυτή τη χρονική περίοδο…Της είπε δίνοντας το χέρι του.

-Μα φυσικά. Και φαντάζομαι ότι ξέρεις γιατί είμαι εδώ σωστά; Τον ρώτησε εκείνη

-Μια στιγμή…γνωρίζεστε εσείς οι δύο; Τους ρώτησε η Sailor Moon γεμάτη έκπληξη.

-Ναι. Ξέρω την ίδια από το μέλλον. Μας είχε βοηθήσει σε μια δύσκολη στιγμή.

-Πολεμήσατε όλοι σας πολύ καλά μπράβο σας, όμως αυτή η μαγεία χρειάζεται κάτι παραπάνω από κτηνώδη δύναμη για να εξαφανιστεί, γι αυτό είμαι εδώ για να σας δώσω τη λύση. Τους είπε κι αμέσως την οδήγησαν εκεί που είχαν βάλει το σώμα του.

Αφού το γύρισαν ανάσκελα, η Sailor Sun άπλωσε το χέρι της πάνω από το τραύμα που είχε αφήσει το σπαθί και συσσώρευσε την ενέργεια του ήλιου, όταν μάζεψε αρκετή, την άφησε κι αυτή διασκορπίστηκε σε όλο του το σώμα το οποίο λόγω της υψηλής θερμοκρασίας φλεγόταν αλλά δεν καιγόταν, με την ηλιακή της ενέργεια είχε καταφέρει να εισχωρήσει στο εσωτερικό του και να απομονώσει όλες τις εστίες της μαγείας του αίματος τις όποιες εξαφάνισαν. Όταν έγινε αυτό η δύναμη του ήλιου επικεντρώθηκε πάνω στην πληγή την οποία έκαψε αποκαθιστώντας έτσι τη συνέχεια του δέρματός.

-Αυτό ήταν, τελείωσε. Ο Neo tώρα είναι ελεύθερος. Είπε τελειώνοντας.

-Πώς θα μπορέσουμε να σε ευχαριστήσουμε…; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δε χρειάζεται…Πολεμιστές σαν αυτόν δεν πρέπει να πεθαίνουν έτσι, όμως ακόμα κι εκείνος δεν μπορούσε να τα βάλει με αυτή τη μαγεία, μετά από χιλιετίες ήταν η πρώτη φορά που εφαρμόστηκε και ήταν πιο δυνατή από οτιδήποτε.

-Το καταλάβαμε…Όσο τον πολεμούσαμε, τόσο πιο δυνατός γινόταν…Της είπε η Sailor Earth.

-Όμως τώρα όλα τελείωσαν. Πριν φύγω θέλω απλά να σας ζητήσω να τον βοηθήσετε όσο μπορείτε, ήταν μεγάλο σοκ γι αυτόν και θα χρειαστεί την υποστήριξή σας.

-Γιατί δε μένεις για λίγο μαζί μας; Της πρότεινε η Sailor mars.

-Θα το ήθελα αλλά το καθήκον με καλεί…Της απάντησε εκείνη

-Εντάξει τότε. Να προσέχεις. Της είπε ο Future Neo.

-Κι εσύ…Αντίο πολεμίστριες του Λευκού Φεγγαριού! Χαιρέτησε τότε η Sailor Sun και χάθηκε μέσα στην ίδια πορτοκαλί σφαίρα με την οποία ήρθε.

-Πολύ φοβάμαι κορίτσια ότι πρέπει κι εγώ να φύγω…Τώρα που έκανα το καθήκον μου, δεν μπορώ να μείνω άλλο σε αυτή την εποχή, δεν ανήκω εδώ άλλωστε.

-Ναι βέβαια…Σε ευχαριστούμε για τη βοήθεια. Του είπε η Sailor Venus συγκινημένη.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα, απλά εσείς βοηθήστε τον όσο μπορείτε, ξέρετε…

-Μην ξεχάσεις να δώσεiς τα χαιρετίσματά μας στην ομάδα από το μέλλον! Του θύμισε και η Sailor Mars.

Πριν κάνει οτιδήποτε βέβαια, φρόντισε να επαναφέρει στη ζωή όλους όσους είχαν χαθεί αναίτια σε αυτή τη διαμάχη και να ξαναφτιάξει τις πόλεις που είχαν καταστραφεί, έπειτα τις αγκάλιασε όλες μία προς μία ειδικά την Angie και τη γυναίκα του λίγο περισσότερο, έπειτα εμφάνισε τη χρονομηχανή του κι αφού μπήκε μέσα, την έβαλε μπροστά για το μεγάλο του ταξίδι. Ώσπου να φτάσει σε αρκετά μεγάλο ύψος και να εξαφανιστεί, η Angie και η Mako τον ακολούθησαν πετώντας και του έκαναν μια τελευταία χειρονομία λέγοντάς του να είναι πάντα καλά, εκείνος συγκινημένος ανταπέδωσε και δευτερόλεπτα μετά η χρονομηχανή είχε χαθεί από τα μάτια τους επιστρέφοντας στη δική της εποχή.

Με τον Neo από το μέλλον να έχει αναχωρήσει, τώρα είχαν ένα ακόμα μεγαλύτερο πρόβλημα να διαχειριστούν. Μία ώρα μετά ο Neo άνοιγε τα μάτια και είχε αρχίσει να θυμάται τι είχε γίνει. Το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε ήταν να στέκεται η Usagi από πάνω του βγάζοντας έναν αναστεναγμό ανακούφισης βλέποντάς τον να συνέρχεται.

-Είμαι ακόμα ζωντανός…Είπε τότε κοιτάζοντας το υπόλοιπο σώμα του και βλέποντας ότι δεν είχε τραύματα πάνω του.

-Μην κουνιέσαι…Είπε ακόμα αδύναμος…Προσπάθησε να του πει εκείνη.

-Που είναι οι άλλες…Τι έχει συμβεί…Είστε ζωντανοί…;

-Ηρέμησε…Θα σου τα εξηγήσουμε όλα…

-Δε χρειάζεται…Τα ξέρω όλα….παραλίγο να σας σκοτώσω όλες εκεί…Γιατί μου επιτρέπετε να ζω ακόμα…;

-Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου δεν έφταιγες εσύ! Προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει.

-Φταίω…! Φταίω γιατί είμαι αδύναμος! Άλλο ήθελα να κάνω κι άλλο προέκυψε…! Και γι αυτό θα την πληρώνατε όλες! Πού είναι η Angie; Θέλω να τη δω τώρα!

-Εδώ είναι άφησέ με να σε πάω σε εκείνη. Του πρότεινε τότε η Usagi κι εκείνος συμφώνησε. Έτσι τον βοήθησε να πάει σε εκείνη που περίμενε λίγο πιο πέρα.

-Μπορείς να σταθείς Τον ρώτησε τότε.

-Ναι ευχαριστώ…Τώρα σε παρακαλώ άφησέ μας μόνους…

Εκείνη τον άκουσε και έφυγε αθόρυβα. Η θέση του ήταν πολύ δύσκολη και δεν ήξερε πώς να αρχίσει, τελικά τα κατάφερε και της είπε:  
-Δεν ξέρω πώς να σε κοιτάξω στα μάτια…Μια συγγνώμη δεν αρκεί για να σου πω το κακό που σου έκανα…Δεν είμαι τίποτα άλλο από ένας δολοφόνος…Γι αυτό σου ζητώ να κάνεις αυτό που πρέπει…Σκότωσέ με…Τελείωνε με αυτό!

Λέγοντας αυτά έπεσε στα γόνατα κι έσκυψε το κεφάλι περιμένοντας το τέλος. Εκείνη τότε τράβηξε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας και το έστρεψε προς το μέρος του, ήταν φανερό ότι το χέρι της έτρεμε και το όπλο χόρευε από αυτήν την τρεμούλα, μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ακόμα είχε πάρει την απόφασή της και πέταξε το σπαθί μπροστά του, έπειτα τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της και τον έσφιγγε αυτή τώρα όσο πιο ψηλά μπορούσε.

-Γιατί…; Γιατί δεν το έκανες! Τη ρώτησε αυτός χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει.

-Πώς θα μπορούσα να το κάνω…Θα μπορούσα έτσι ελαφρά να σου αφαιρέσω τη ζωή.;!

-Μα αυτό σου έκανα εγώ! Σε σκότωσα κι εσύ πρέπει να μου το ανταποδώσεις! Οι προδότες αξίζουν μόνο θάνατο κι εγώ δε θα είμαι εξαίρεση!

-Ναι. Αξίζουν! Αλλά όχι εσύ! Γιατί δεν είσαι προδότης! Δεν ήσουν εσύ αυτός εκεί πέρα! Ότι σε είχε ελέγξει δεν υπάρχει πια! Οι αξίες σου δεν έχουν αλλάξει ποτέ κι ούτε πρόκειται! Γι αυτό δεν πρέπει να χάσεις έτσι ασυλλόγιστα τη ζωή σου! Και επίσης γιατί σε αγαπώ! Κάποτε πάλεψες για χάρη μου και θα ήμουν αχάριστη αν το ξεχνούσα τόσο εύκολα!

Συγκινημένος από αυτά τα λόγια, την αγκάλιασε κι αυτός με πάθος. Μερικά λεπτά μετά σηκώθηκαν πάνω και του έδωσε πίσω τη δύναμη των σκιών μαζί με το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας

Όμως πώς θα μπορούσε να κοιτάξει ξανά τη γυναίκα του στα μάτια…;Αυτό ήταν κάτι πολύ δύσκολο, με τις ενοχές να τον έχουν τσακίσει, ντρεπόταν να της μιλήσει πόσο μάλλον να την κοιτάξει στα μάτια, το ίδια γινόταν και με την Kurai. Μετά από 2 αποτυχημένες προσπάθειές της να τον δει, την Τρίτη φορά πείστηκε χάρη στην Angie που έπαιξε το ρόλο του μεσολαβητή και τους έφερε πιο κοντά, έχοντας καταβληθεί από τις τύψεις του, κατάφερε τελικά να της ζητήσει συγγνώμη και η σχέση τους αποκαταστάθηκε.

Όμως…Αυτό ήταν το τελικό τεστ…Με τον ίδιο ακόμα να μη μπορεί να συνέλθει από το βάρος, δέχτηκε 10 μέρες μετά το τελειωτικό χτύπημα. Η γυναίκα του είχε φύγει αφού όμως πρώτα στο μεσοδιάστημα του είχε επιστρέψει και αυτή τις δυνάμεις του. Αρχικά έψαξε να τη βρει στο σπίτι της αλλά δεν ήταν εκεί κι όταν ρώτησε τα κορίτσια αν ήξεραν πού μπορεί να πήγε, η απάντηση ήταν πάντα αρνητική, ατό έκανε το βάρος του ακόμα μεγαλύτερο και τον έκανε να κλειστεί στον εαυτό του βυθιζόμενος στη θλίψη του. Με τις μέρες να περνούν, ο πόνος του γινόταν όλο και μεγαλύτερος, το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να ξεφυλλίζει τις φωτογραφίες του ή να ακούει λυπητερά κομμάτια κλαίγοντας. Την ενδέκατη μέρα αποφάσισε να κάνει κάτι για να απαλύνει τον πόνο του, πήρε τη γενναία απόφαση νε εξομολογηθεί το αμάρτημά του έχοντας την ελπίδα ότι θα λάβει συγχώρεση, πράγμα που έγινε, από το πρωί μέχρι το μεσημέρι έλαβε χώρα το μυστήριο της εξομολόγησης με τον Neo να αποκαλύπτει τα πάντα και τελικά να πάρει την άφεση αμαρτιών που ζητούσε ελαφρώνοντας έτσι το βάρος του.

Όχι όμως τόσο πολύ ώστε να ξεχάσει μια μεγαλύτερη απώλεια…Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ακόμα κανένα ίχνος της…

-Μάλλον δεν πρόκειται αν γυρίσεις…Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του κλαίγοντας καθιστός στο γραφείο του

Ξαφνικά η πόρτα του χτύπησε κι αυτός πετάχτηκε πάνω πιστεύοντας ότι ήταν εκείνη και γι αυτό τσακίστηκε για να πάει να ανοίξει, όταν όμως το έκανε απογοητεύτηκε:  
-Εσύ είσαι τελικά…Είπε βλέποντας την Angie

-Συγγνώμη…Αλλά δεν μπορούσα να κάτσω άλλο, έχω μέρες να σε δω και ανησύχησα, δε σε βλέπουμε καθόλου και φοβηθήκαμε μήπως έπαθες τίποτα.

Αφού την πέρασε μέσα και πήγαν να καθίσουν στο γραφείο του, εκείνος της είπε:

-Περίεργο να ανησυχείτε ακόμα για μένα μετά από όλα αυτά…

-Γιατί περίεργο; Μην τον ξαναπείς αυτό ποτέ! Δεν είναι δυνατόν να σε αφήσουμε έτσι

-Ευχαριστώ αλλά δεν είναι αρκετό…Δε βλέπετε ότι υποφέρω…;

-Φυσικά και το βλέπουμε…Είσαι φίλος μου και στεναχωριέμαι να σε βλέπω σε αυτά τα χάλια…

-Τέτοιος που είμαι καλά να πάθω…Εγώ για αλλού το πήγαινα κι αυτό αλλού με πήγε…Δεν ήθελα να σας κάνω τέτοιο μεγάλο κακό…

-Το ξέρω. Δεν πρέπει να κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου, είμαι σίγουρος ότι κι εκείνη το ξέρει.

-Αν το ξέρει γιατί με εγκατέλειψε…; Από τη μέρα που έφυγε είμαι ένα ερείπιο…! Πίστευα ότι μετά από ότι έγινε θα με στήριζε σε αυτές τις δύσκολες ώρες που περνάω αλλά προτίμησε να φύγει…Όχι πως την κατηγορώ…Της φέρθηκα άθλια κι αυτό μου αξίζει…!

Τότε εκείνη του έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι και του είπε:

-Σε καταλαβαίνω…Μπορώ να δω στα μάτια σου ότι μετάνιωσες για όλα αυτά…Απλά κι εκείνη πέρασε τόσα με ότι συνέβη τελευταία…Δε θέλω να πάρω το μέρος κανενός γιατί δε φταίει κανένας σας, ήσασταν και οι δύο θύματα αυτής της κατάστασης. Απλά όταν χρειάστηκε να σε πολεμήσει, έπρεπε να σε δει σαν έναν ξένο για να σε σώσει, ήταν διχασμένη. Μη φοβάσαι…Θα γυρίσει…Ότι κι αν συμβαίνει έχει πάντα θάρρος. Όταν σκεφτεί πιο καθαρά θα έρθει κοντά σου, σε αγαπάει και ξέρω πως κι εσύ την αγαπάς ακόμα πιο πολύ

-Ναι…Αλλά τώρα που τελείωσε, περίμενα ότι θα είχε ανακουφιστεί και πως θα με στήριζε…Έκανα λάθος το παραδέχομαι, ήμουν αδύναμος και δεν μπόρεσα να αντισταθώ στη μαγεία του αίματος αλλά δε μου αξίζει τέτοια τιμωρία. Καλύτερα να με είχες σκοτώσει όταν στο ζήτησα

-Μέσα από τις διάφορες δοκιμασίες βγαίνουμε πάντα πιο δυνατοί. Και η σχέση σας δοκιμάστηκε αλλά τώρα θα γίνει πιο δυνατή θα δεις. Ας μην καθόμαστε όμως εδώ πέρα, πάμε μια βόλτα μαζί; Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα σου καθαρίσει λίγο το μυαλό…

-Μάλλον έχεις δίκιο…Ας πάμε, ίσως είναι ότι χρειάζομαι αυτή τη στιγμή…Συμφώνησε τότε ο Neo κι αφού έβαλε κάτι πρόχειρο βγήκαν μαζί, καθώς περπατούσαν μέσα στην πόλη πιασμένοι από το χέρι, η Angie φρόντισε να διώξει τις ανησυχίες που είχαν τα κορίτσια λέγοντάς τους ότι τον προσέχει εκείνη και ότι είναι καλά κι έτσι μπορούσαν να απολαύσουν τώρα τη βόλτα τους:

-Πώς νιώθεις τώρα…; Είσαι κάπως καλύτερα…; Τον ρώτησε.

-Κάτι λίγο…Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Μη φοβάσαι για τίποτα, ότι χρειαστείς μπορείς πάντα να βασίζεσαι σε μένα…

-Το ξέρω…Της απάντησε αυτός παίρνοντάς την στην αγκαλιά του με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο να κάνει την εμφάνισή του.

-Έτσι θέλω να σε βλέπω. Λες σε μένα να μην είναι στεναχωρημένα τα μάτια μου αλλά το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα! ου είπε τότε εκείνη κλείνοντας το μάτι. Όμως αυτή η τρυφερή τους συνάντηση διεκόπη άδοξα. Ο ήλιος που φώτιζε το μεσημεριανό ουρανό ξαφνικά είχε αρχίζει να χάνεται με το φεγγάρι να παίρνει τη θέση του:

-Ήξερες εσύ ότι θα έχουμε ηλιακή έκλειψη σήμερα…Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo την κολλητή του

-Δεν έχω ιδέα…! Του απάντησε εκείνη

-Δε μου αρέσει αυτό….Πήγαινε να ειδοποιήσεις τα κορίτσια αμέσως, θα ελέγξω τι είναι αυτό.

-Εντάξει! Είπε αυτή κι έφυγε αμέσως. Τότε μια φωνή ακούστηκε από τα ουράνια:  
-Φαραώ…Ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα να λύσουμε τις διαφορές μας!

-Ποιος το είπε αυτό;! Φανερώσου! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo βλέποντας τελικά ότι δεν ήταν μια απλή έκλειψη μιας και αυτή η μαύρη σφαίρα μεγάλωσε σε μέγεθος.

-Επιτέλους έφτασε η ώρα Φαραώ…Η τελική αναμέτρηση ανάμεσα στο φως και στο σκοτάδι…

-Και ποιος στην ευχή είσαι εσύ;!

-Είμαι το σκοτάδι...Ότι έχεις νικήσει μέχρι τώρα ήταν μερικά μικρά μέρη μου. Είναι καιρός να δεις τον πραγματικό μου εαυτό…

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Είπε τότε ο Neo και μέσα από τη μαύρη αυτή σφαίρα ξεπήδησαν τρία ρεύματα σκοτεινής δύναμης μέσα απόν την οποία αναδύθηκε το Σκοτάδι στην πραγματική του μορφή, μια ιδιαίτερα αποκρουστική μορφή, έμοιαζε περισσότερο με πνεύμα παρά με κάποιο ανθρωποειδές. Είχε δύο μακριά χέρια που κατέληγαν σε νύχια και δεν είχε πόδια. Η πραγματική του μορφή ήταν ένας σκελετός καλυμμένος με μανδύα και με γαλάζια λαμπερά μάτια, ο μανδύας του ήταν γκρίζος με χρυσές λεπτομέρειες και είχε κρανίο δράκου για κεφάλι με κέρατα στην πίσω πλευρά:  
-Είμαι το Σκοτάδι. Η φωνή της αλήθειας, ο άλλος κόσμος.

-Και τι θέλεις τώρα;! Να κατακτήσεις τον κόσμο;!

-Δεν έχω κάποια επιθυμία. Απλά ακολουθώ τη λογική του κόσμου. Υπάρχω όπως και το φως και μεγαλώνω σε δύναμη λόγω των ανθρώπων!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Ξέχασες κιόλας την τελευταία σου περιπέτεια; Όλα ήταν μέρος της ροής των πραγμάτων. Ήσουν προορισμένος να ξυπνήσεις αυτή την απαγορευμένη μαγεία. Εγώ ήμουν αυτός που επηρέασε τη δύναμη των σκιών που κατέχεις ώστε να αντιδράσει στην εισροή του αίματος από το δράκο που ήπιες για να αποκτήσεις δύναμη. Έτσι η μαγεία αίματος αναγεννήθηκε χιλιετίες μετά τη χρήση της στα παιχνίδια των σκιών της αρχαίας Αιγύπτου! Κάθε μάχη που έδωσες από τότε ήταν προσφορά στην εξάπλωσή μου! Όσο πιο δυνατός γινόσουν, τόσο περισσότερο μου έδινες τη δύναμη να μεγαλώσω!

-Αρκετά! Δεν πιστεύω λέξη! Ποτέ δε θα βοηθούσα κανέναν με τέτοιους σκοπούς! Πόσο μάλλον εσένα!

-Κι όμως το έκανες. Και δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά...

-Τι θα πει αυτό πάλι;!

-Από τη στιγμή που έλαβες τη δύναμή σου κι άρχισες να μάχεσαι για τη σωτηρία αυτού του πλανήτη, ο κάθε εχθρός που πολέμησες και κατάφερες να νικήσεις ήταν δικό μου μέρος! Μικρό μεν αλλά ουσιώδες για την επιβίωσή μου. Και δεν ήσουν μόνο εσύ! Κοίταξε μέσα στη μακρόχρονη ροή της ιστορίας. Οι άνθρωποι έχουν δημιουργήσει πολλά και μεγάλα επιτεύγματα χάρη στη σοφία που αποκόμισαν από τους Θεούς, όμως όσο εύκολα μπορούν και τα δημιουργούν, άλλο τόσο εύκολα τα καταστρέφουν! Διάφορες αναταραχές, πόλεμοι, τρομοκρατία και άλλα τέτοια συμβάντα διαδραματίζονται εδώ και εκατοντάδες χρόνια λόγω της τρέλας του ανθρώπινου είδους! Κι εσύ δεν ήσουν εξαίρεση. Όλες οι φορές που κυριεύτηκες από κάποια σκοτεινή δύναμη, εξυπηρέτησες τη δική μου επιβίωση και την υποχώρηση του φωτός απέναντί μου…

-Δηλαδή προσπαθείς να μου πεις ότι είναι φυσιολογικό όλο αυτό;! Περιμένεις να το πιστέψω τώρα;!

-Ακριβώς. Όλη αυτή η πάλη ανάμεσα στο καλό και το κακό ανεξάρτητα από τον τρόπο με τον οποίο εκδηλώνεται, μου αποτρέπει να υπάρχω σε αυτόν τον κόσμο και σύντομα θα αφομοιώσω τα πάντα, ακόμα και σένα. Αυτή είναι η φυσική ροή των πραγμάτων όπως το νερό τρέχει από ψηλά σε χαμηλότερα μέρη. Θα είμαι ο σωτήρας των πάντων.

-Βλακείες! Δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω να επικρατήσεις έναντι του φωτός! Ένας αληθινός σωτήρας θα πάλευε για τη σωτηρία του λαού του, για την επιβίωση των ανθρώπων του! Όχι όπως εσύ που βασίζεσαι στην εύκολη λύση να αφομοιώσεις ότι βρίσκεται μπροστά σου!

-Δεν μπορείς να σταματήσεις ένα χείμαρρο όταν αυτός έχει ήδη ξεκινήσει! Όλες οι ψυχές που αναζήτησαν τη δύναμη, δυνάμωσαν εμένα χωρίς να το ξέρουν! Κι εσύ είσαι ένας από αυτούς! Όταν στέλνεις κάποιον αντίπαλό σου στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, με κάνεις πιο ισχυρό.

-Εδώ είναι που κάνεις λάθος! Πραγματικά υπήρξαν φορές που υπέκυψα στις σκιές αλλά δεν το έκανα για να ξυπνήσω ένα σίχαμα σαν εσένα! Αλλά για να νικήσω υποκείμενα σαν εσένα! Ότι μορφή κι αν έχει, το σκοτάδι παραμένει σκοτάδι και δεν πρόκειται να καλύψει το φως! Από την αρχή της δημιουργίας ακόμα ο θεός διέταξε να γεννηθεί το φως κι έτσι έγινε. Δε θα τα καταφέρεις ποτέ!

-Παραδέξου το! Είσαι μόνος σου πια! Δεν έχει κανέναν να σε υποστηρίξει! Όλες οι ψυχές που ήταν κάποτε μαζί σου σε εγκατέλειψαν! Δεν χωράς πια στον κόσμο αυτό…

-Αποκάλεσέ με όπως θες αλλά ένα να ξέρεις! Όσο είμαι εδώ δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω πάρεις τον κόσμο μου! Του είπε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα κι εμφάνισε το δίσκο μονομαχίας ενεργοποιώντας τον κιόλας ενώ το Σκοτάδι μεγάλωσε τα φτερά του σε πέντε κομμάτια αντιπροσωπεύοντας τις υποδοχές για τα τέρατα και τις μαγικές κάρτες/παγίδες του.

-Πολύ καλά Φαραώ…Όταν σε νικήσω θα λάβεις την κρίση μου και θα περιπλανιέσαι ανάμεσα στο φως και το σκοτάδι για την αιωνιότητα.

-Δε νομίζω!

Εκείνη τη στιγμή έφταναν και τα κορίτσια με σκοπό να τον βοηθήσουν αλλά η Angie τις εμπόδισε να προχωρήσουν περισσότερο λέγοντάς τους ότι αυτή η μάχη είναι δική του και πως θα δείξει αν πραγματικά ήταν έτοιμος να κοιτάξει και πάλι μπροστά.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ είπαν τότε και οι δύο και ο αγώνας για τη σωτηρία της ανθρωπότητας ξεκινούσε με το Σκοτάδι να αρχίζει πρώτος:

-Σειρά μου! Καλώ το Μάτι του Σκότους σε θέση επίθεσης! (0) Μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα αρένας Σκοτάδι! Χάρη σε αυτήν μπορώ να βάλω ανάποδα 5 κάρτες από το χέρι ή την τράπουλά μου

-Τι σκαρώνεις….! Αναρωτήθηκε τότε ο Neo, προφανώς δεν είχε ξαναδεί τακτική σαν αυτή αλλά προχώρησε στην κίνησή του:

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Καλώ το Δράκο Δαίμονα σε επίθεση! (1600) Εμπρός! Κατάστρεψε το Μάτι του Σκότους!

Η επίθεση Ημισελήνου όμως δεν έφτασε ποτέ στο στόχο της. Ήταν στιγμή της εκτέλεσης της τακτικής του Σκότους:

-Άνοιξε κάρτα παγίδα! Μηδέν! Αυτή η παγίδα ενεργοποιεί ακόμα μία παγίδα! Και διαλέγω το Άπειρο! Όταν αυτές οι δύο παγίδες είναι ενεργές, τότε ανοίγουν όσες κάρτες βρίσκονται ανάμεσά τους! Και ανάμεσά τους βρίσκεται το Σκοτάδι 1! Όταν το Μηδέν και το Άπειρο είναι στην αρένα, αυτή η κάρτα μού επιτρέπει να καταστρέψω μια κάρτα του αντιπάλου μου για κάθε ενεργή κάρτα Σκότους!

Κι έτσι με μια κίνηση το τέρας του Neo χάθηκε με το Σκοτάδι να λέει:

-Φαραώ, αυτή η μονομαχία θα δείξει αν θα σου επιτραπεί να υπάρξεις στον κόσμο αυτό! Αυτή θα είναι η πραγματική μάχη των Θεών!

-Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Συσχετισμός Τέρατος! Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας με τους ίδιους πόντους επίθεσης με αυτό που καταστράφηκε! Και διαλέγω το Δράκο Σωτήρα! Σε θέση άμυνας! (1000)

-Ενεργοποιώ την ικανότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας! Στο τέλος κάθε γύρου όλες οι κάρτες που έπαιξα, ξαναμπαίνουν ανάποδα και τυχαία! Και τώρα σειρά μου! Όταν το Μάτι του Σκότους βρίσκεται στην πλευρά μου, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας χωρίς θυσία! Εμφανίσου καταστροφέα του Σκότους! (2300) Όταν επιτίθεται σε ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας, η διαφορά αφαιρείται από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου! Επιπλέον μπορεί να επιτεθεί 2 φορές!

-Αυτό δε σου δίνει πλεονέκτημα! Έχεις βάλει τυχαία τις κάρτες σου και δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να ξέρεις τι είναι η καθεμία!

-Είσαι σίγουρος; Ενεργοποιηθείτε Μηδέν και Άπειρο!  
-Τι έκανε λέει;!

-Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό. Όλες οι κάρτες ανάμεσά τους ενεργοποιούνται αμέσως Το Σκοτάδι 2 αυξάνει την επίθεση ενός τέρατός μου κατά 1000 μέχρι το τέλος του γύρου και κερδίζει την ίδια ικανότητα για κάθε κάρτα Σκοταδιού που ενεργοποιείται!

Έτσι ο καταστροφέας έφτασε στους 5300 πόντους κι ακόμα χειρότερα μπορούσε να επιτεθεί 2 φορές. Δε φαίνονταν καλά τα πράγματα…:

-Εμπρός Καταστροφέα του Σκότους! Επίθεση στο δράκο του!

Όμως τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo να αμυνθεί:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Το Αμυντικό Φράγμα! Ακυρώνει την επίθεσή σου αφού έχω ένα τέρας στην πλευρά μου!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Επίθεση ξανά! Αυτή τη φορά δε σε σώζει τίποτα!

Και πράγματι δεν τον έσωσε τίποτα τώρα, ο δράκος του καταστράφηκε και οι πόντοι του καταποντίστηκαν μόλις σους 500 χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατος. Αυτό έκανε τον Neo να σωριαστεί στο έδαφος από αυτήν την επίθεση βγάζοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή πόνου η οποία έφτασε μέχρι το σημείο που βρισκόταν εκείνη, δεν είχε έρθει μαζί με τις άλλες αφού κανείς δεν ήξερε πού βρισκόταν.

-Παραδόσου Φαραώ…Δε σου έχει μείνει τίποτα πια…Είσαι μόνος σου…κανείς δεν πιστεύει πια ούτε στη δύναμή σου, ούτε σε σένα!

Ο Neo τελικά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί αλλά όντας καταπονημένος ακόμα, έπεσε ξανά στα γόνατα, ωστόσο δεν το έβαλε κάτω, κατάφερε να ξανασταθεί όρθιος αλλά τα λόγια του προκάλεσαν αρνητική έκπληξη:

-Εντάξει…

-Τι έπαθες τώρα;

-Νίκησες…

-Πώς;!

-Με άκουσες…! Η μονομαχία είναι δική σου! Έχεις δίκιο τελικά…Δεν έχω πια κάτι για να παλέψω. Απόμεινα μόνος όπως ήμουν πριν από πολύ καιρό! Εξαιτίας σου έχασα ότι αγαπούσα και τώρα δε μου έχει μείνει τίποτα παραπάνω από τις αναμνήσεις μου. Γι αυτό λοιπόν εγκαταλείπω τη μονομαχία σε σένα! Νίκησες και μπορείς να με κάνεις ότι θέλεις! Αν θες κατάστρεψέ με ή αφομοίωσέ με ή ότι θες τέλος πάντων. Η ύπαρξή μου σε αυτόν τον κόσμο τελειώνει εδώ!

Και λέγοντας αυτά κατέβασε το χέρι του με σκοπό να το βάλει πάνω στην τράπουλα, σημάδι ότι παραδίδεται…Χιλιοστά όμως πριν η παλάμη του αγγίξει την τράπουλα, κάτι τον εμπόδισε να το κάνει. Βλέποντας τι είναι αυτό, είδε ένα άλλο χέρι να τον κρατάει κι όταν είδε καλύτερα τίνος χέρι ήταν αυτό, δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του…:

-Δεν…Δεν το πιστεύω…Κατάφερε να πει βλέποντας τη γυναίκα του να του κρατάει το χέρι εμποδίζοντάς τον να παραδοθεί, την ίδια έκπληξη είχαν και τα κορίτσια καθώς δεν περίμεναν μια τέτοια τροπή. Συγκινημένος ο Neo είπε ξανά απευθυνόμενος προς εκείνη:

-Μα πώς…; Νόμισα ότι με είχες εγκαταλείψει για πάντα…

-Έκανα ένα μεγάλο λάθος…Σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με…Ο Neo από το μέλλον μού είχε ζητήσει να μην σου φερθώ έτσι όταν τελειώσουν όλα όλως δεν τον άκουσα…! Ήταν μεγάλο σοκ για μένα και το μυαλό μου είχε θολώσει σε σημείο που δε με άφησε να σκεφτώ καθαρά. Τώρα όμως είμαι εδώ για σένα! Δε θα σε αφήσω να παραδοθείς! Δε θα αφήσω κανέναν να σε πάρει από μένα…! Σ' αγαπώ…! Του είπε πέφτοντας στην αγκαλιά του με δάκρυα στα μάτια. Εκείνος ανταπέδωσε χαϊδεύοντας τα μαλλιά της και στη συνέχεια ήρθε και η υπόλοιπη ομάδα κοντά. Ήταν και πάλι όλοι μαζί, τώρα ο ήρωάς μας είχε τη δύναμη που χρειαζόταν, αυτό που είχε για να συνεχίσει να μάχεται. Όταν μετριάστηκε η συγκίνηση της στιγμής, γύρισε και είπε προς το Σκοτάδι:

-Λοιπόν;! Βλέπεις;! Δεν είμαι μόνος μου! Αυτοί που πιστεύουν σε μένα δε με εγκατέλειψαν ποτέ ακόμα κι όταν βρισκόμουν στην πιο δύσκολη στιγμή! Όλοι μαζί θα σε καταστρέψουμε! Κι αν δεν μπορούμε να το κάνουμε, θα σε σφραγίσουμε!

-Τώρα που τελείωσε ο γύρος, οι κάρτες μου ξαναμπαίνουν τυχαία και ανάποδα. Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Δράκου Σωτήρα, καλώ ένα τέρας υψηλού επιπέδου στην αρένα! Σου παρουσιάζω τον πιο πιστό μου βοηθό! Το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500) Και τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα! Την Ακύρωση Ικανότητας! Όταν ο αντίπαλός μου ενεργοποιεί μια ειδική ικανότητα ενός τέρατος, αυτή η ικανότητα ακυρώνεται και το τέρας πάει στο Νεκροταφείο! Τα φτηνά σου κόλπα δε θα σε σώσουν ξανά!

-Και πάλι όμως μπορώ να βρω τις ανάποδες κάρτες μου! Ενεργοποιήσου Μηδέν!

Όμως αυτή τη φορά ενεργοποιήθηκε μια άλλη παγίδα και η τακτική του απέτυχε. Τώρα ήταν η ευκαιρία του Neo να αντεπιτεθεί:

-Φαίνεται ότι την πάτησες! Χωρίς το Μάτι του Σκότους να ρυθμίζει τι κάρτες έβαλες, τα κολπάκια σου είναι για κλάματα! Πήγαινε Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Κατάστρεψε τον καταστροφέα του Σκότους με σκοτεινή μαγική επίθεση!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο μάγος εξαφάνισε τον καταστροφέα κι έριξε στους 3800 τους πόντους του Σκοταδιού:  
-Φαίνεται πως η μονομαχία γυρίζει προς το μέρος μου! Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε Φαραώ! Σειρά μου! Θα σε κάνω να χάσεις τα πάντα πριν σε αποτελειώσω! Καλώ το Αουτσάιντερ του Σκότους! (0) Ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να πάρω στον έλεγχό μου ένα τέρας από την τράπουλά σου! Θα ρίξω το Σπόρο του Σκότους. Και μάντεψε ποιο θέλω!

-Όχι αυτό…! Δε θα μπορούσες!

Λέγοντας αυτά, τα πλοκάμια του τέρατος ξεχύθηκαν στην τράπουλά του και άρπαξαν την Sailor Jupiter (4000) για να την πάρουν υπό τον έλεγχο του Σκότους

-Παλιο…! Άφησέ με! Προσπαθούσε να πει εκείνη αλλά ήταν μάταιο να ξεφύγει.

-Οι 4000 πόντοι επίθεσης που διαθέτεις είναι ότι ακριβώς χρειάζομαι Θα πρέπει να είσαι χαρούμενος Φαραώ που θα καταστραφείς από την αγαπημένη σου κάρτα…

-Κάθαρμα….!

-Επίθεση! Εξόντωσε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο με τη Δύναμη του Κεραυνού!

Μη μπορώντας να αντισταθεί, ήταν έτοιμη για επίθεση αλλά ο Neo είχε ένα σχέδιο:

-Άνοιξε κάρτα παγίδα! Διαστατικό Φως! Μετατρέπει μια επίθεση του αντιπάοου μου σε κατευθείαν επίθεση κι αν η ζημιά ήταν 2000 πόντους και πάνω, μηδενίζεται! Και μετά τραβάω μια κάρτα!

Έτσι οι κεραυνοί αντί για το Σκοτεινό Μάγο, στόχευσαν τον Neo αλλά δεν έφτασαν ποτέ σε αυτόν γιατί τους έδιωξε μακριά με το δεξί του χέρι και είπε:  
-Θα σε πάρω πίσω ότι κι αν γίνει!

-Το ξέρω! Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Καλώ τον Πολτό του Σκότους σε θέση άμυνας! (0) Όταν τα τέρατά μου έχουν περισσότερους πόντους επίθεσης από τα δικά σου, μπορώ να το καλέσω στην αρένα! Μάλιστα κερδίζει τη μορφή ενός δικού σου τέρατος, του Σκοτεινού Μάγου στην περίπτωσή μας! Μπήκε τότε στη μέση το Σκοτάδι.

-Δεν πρόκειται να καταλάβεις ποτέ το δεσμό που έχω μαζί της! Μπορεί να μας χώρισες για λίγο, να την έκανες να με μισήσει αλλά τίποτα από όλα αυτά δεν είναι αρκετά ιγ να μας κάνει να χωριστούμε για πάντα! Είμαστε ομάδα και ο ένας δεν εγκαταλείπει τον άλλο! ΓΙ αυτό είναι εδώ! Γιατί πιστεύει ακόμα σε μένα και δε με άφησε να παραδοθώ σε σένα! Και τώρα κοίτα! Ενεργοποιώ τον Super Πολυμερισμό! Ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να ενώσω τα τέρατα στην αρένα! Sailor Jupiter! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Ενωθείτε για να σχηματίσετε τη Μάγισσα του Δία!

Με την ένωση να είναι πετυχημένη, το νέο τέρας του Neo ήταν παρόν και με 3000 πόντους ήταν πανέτοιμο:

-Όταν η Μάγισσα του Δία πολεμάει ένα άλλο τέρας, χάνεις πόντους ίσους με την επίθεση του τέρατος αυτού κι εγώ κερδίζω πόντους ίσους με την άμυνά του! Επίθεση μάγισσά μου! Κατάστρεψε αυτόν τον απατεώνα!

Αυτό το νέο τέρας ήταν πραγματικά πανίσχυρο. Ο πολτός με τη μορφή του Σκοτεινού μάγου εξαφανίστηκε και το Σκοτάδι έπεσε στους 1800 πόντους ενώ αυτοί του Neo ανέβηκαν στους 3000.

-Σκοτάδι! Δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις! Τώρα που έχω πίσω την πραγματική μου δύναμη είμαι ανίκητος!

-Θα δούμε πόσο ανίκητος είσαι όταν η ψυχή σου αναλωθεί από τη σκοτεινή μου άβυσσο! Σειρά μου! Καλώ τον Νεκροπολτό του Σκότους σε θέση επίθεσης! (0) Όταν στέλνω αυτό το τέρας στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καλέσω από εκεί ένα τέρας του Σκότους! Και διαλέγω το Μάτι του Σκότους σε θέση άμυνας! (1000) Και τώρα ενεργοποιώ τις δύο παγίδες μου! Μηδέν και Άπειρο! Κι όταν ενεργοποιούνται αυτές, ενεργοποιείται και κάθε κάρτα ανάμεσά τους! Χάρη στο Σκοτάδι 1 λοιπόν το τέρας σου καταστρέφεται!

Οι κεραυνοί χτύπησαν αμέσως τη μάγισσα αλλά πέρα από πυκνό καπνό δεν έγινε τίποτε παραπάνω:  
-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω αλλά η Μάγισσα του Δία δεν καταστρέφεται από ειδικές ικανότητες καμίας κάρτας!

-Δεν πειράζει Φαραώ! Δεν έχεις δει ακόμα τη μεγάλη μου δύναμη.

-Σειρά μου! Μάγισσα του Δία επίθεση στο Μάτι του Σκότους!

Και το μάτι γύρισε στο Νεκροταφείο με τον Neo να κερδίζει 1000 πόντους ακόμα χάρη στην άμυνα του αντίπαλου τέρατος.

-Σίγουρα πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να με νικήσεις αλλά αυτό είναι αδύνατο. Ένας και μόνο άνθρωπος δεν μπορεί να σώσει τον κόσμο!  
-Μάλλον δε με προσέχεις όταν σου μιλάω! Γι αυτό άκουσέ με καλά! Στο πεδίο της μάχης είμαι πραγματικά μόνος! Όμως αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι είμαι και έξω από αυτό! Είδες και μόνος σου τι συνέβη πριν από λίγα λεπτά! Σε πολεμάω μόνος μου αλλά έχω την υποστήριξη όλης της ομάδας κι αυτό είναι η πραγματική μου δύναμη! Ακόμα κι αν δεν χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά τους, ξέρω ότι έχω τη στήριξή τους! Πέρασα δύσκολες στιγμές όλες αυτές τις μέρες και παρότι οι σχέσεις μας κλονίστηκαν, δε με εγκατέλειψαν ποτέ! Να το ξέρεις!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Σπόρου το Σκότους από το Νεκροταφείο μου!

Λέγοντας αυτά, μέσα από τη μαύρη σφαίρα από πάνω του, βγήκαν πέντε σκοτεινές δέσμες ενέργειας και καρφώθηκαν πάνω του με εκείνον να συνεχίζει την κίνησή του:

-Όταν ο σπόρος αυτός στέλνεται στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να τον καλέσω στην αρένα στη δεύτερη Φάση Αναμονής του γύρου μου! (1000) Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό…!

Δυστυχώς δεν μπλόφαρε. Με το κάλεσμα του σπόρου αυτού στην αρένα, οι Πόντοι Ζωής του επέστρεψαν στην αρχική τους τιμή στους 4000:

-Τι κάνεις εκεί πέρα!  
-Αυτή είναι η θεϊκή δύναμη του Σκότους! Στο τέλος του γύρου μου, όταν έχω λιγότερους από 4000 Πόντους Ζωής, αυτοί αυξάνονται μέχρι να φτάσω ξανά στους 4000! Όσο κι αν προσπαθείς, δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις Φαραώ! Θα έπρεπε ήδη να ξέρεις ποιος είμαι Λοιπόν θα σου πω! Είμαι η το μέλλον του ανθρώπινου είδους και το σημείο που θα τους οδηγήσει η τρέλα τους! Στην καταστροφή! Οι άνθρωποι έχουν κουραστεί να ψάχνουν για την ανεύρεση μιας μικρής πιθανότητας ελπίδας στον ορίζονται και παραδόθηκαν στη δική τους τρέλα που οδηγεί στο δικό τους αφανισμό και τη δική μου αναγέννηση!

-Αρνούμαι να πιστέψω αυτά τα λόγια! Σειρά μου! Μάγισσά μου επίθεση τώρα! Κατάστρεψε το σπόρο του!

Η μάγισσα επιτέθηκε ξανά με τις ικανότητές της να εφαρμόζονται, το Σκοτάδι έχασε 3000 πόντους από τη ζημιά στη μάχη και την ικανότητα της μάγισσας ενώ ο Neo κέρδισε 1000 πόντους από την άμυνα του σπόρου, πέρα από αυτά όμως το τέρας ήταν ακόμα εκεί:

-Τι συμβαίνει;! Γιατί δεν καταστράφηκε;!

-Δεν ωφελεί. Η ικανότητα του Σπόρου του Σκότους ενεργοποιείται μόλις μπει στο Νεκροταφείο κι έτσι δεν καταστρέφεται σε μάχη!

-Τότε τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Χάρη στο σπόρο μου, παίρνω πίσω τους πόντους που έχασα! Και τώρα σειρά μου! Θα στείλω το Σπόρο του Σκότους στο Νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω τη Βάτο του Σκότους σε θέση επίθεσης! (2000) Αυτό το τέρας κερδίζει την ικανότητα του σπόρου μου κι επίσης μου επιτρέπει να ελέγξω τις κάρτες που έβαλα τυχαία! Ενεργοποιώ το Μηδέν και το Άπειρο! Μαζί με όλες τις παγίδες ανάμεσά τους! Ενεργοποιήσου Σκοτάδι 3! Τώρα χάνεις 1000 Πόντους Ζωής για όλες τις παγίδες Σκότους που άνοιξα! Δηλαδή 3000!

Αυτό το χτύπημα ήταν ιδιαίτερα δυνατό. Ο Neo έχασε 3000 Πόντους Ζωής και μετά από αρκετά μεγάλο πόνο έπεσε στους 2000. Αυτό το παιχνίδι σκιών ήταν πολύ ύπουλο.

-Σειρά μου…!

-Μηδέν! Άπειρο! Ενεργοποιηθείτε! Χάρη στο Σκοτάδι 3 θα χάσεις 2000 πόντους! Αντίο Φαραώ!

-Αποκλείεται! Πρώτα θα παίξω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Φως της Ελπίδας! Κάθε ζημιά σε βάρος μου μηδενίζεται! Και μετά καλώ με τη μαγική κάρτα Laser Καλέσματος, τον Κρυστάλλινο Δράκο σε θέση άμυνας! (500)

Με την κίνηση αυτή, ο Neo κατάφερε να μείνει στο παιχνίδι αλλά και πάλι οι πιθανότητες ήταν εναντίον του, χρειαζόταν ένα νέο σχέδιο, όμως προς το παρόν φρόντισε να επιτεθεί:

-Μάγισσα του Δία επίθεση στη Βάτο του Σκότους!

-Τότε ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατος Κούκος του Σκότους από το χέρι μου! Όταν κάνεις επίθεση, στέλνω αυτό το τέρας μαζί με τη Βάτο του Σκότους στο Νεκροταφείο! Μετά καλώ τη Νεόσφαιρα του Σκότους! (4000) Αυτό το τέρας κληρονομεί τις ικανότητες της Βάτου του Σκότους που σημαίνει ότι μπορώ να βάλω τις ανάποδες κάρτες μου όπως θέλω εγώ!

«Αυτές οι κάρτες είναι ο χειρότερος εχθρός μου…! Αν δεν τις ξεφορτωθώ σύντομα, θα έχω μεγάλο πρόβλημα…» Σκεφτόταν ο Neo με τον κλοιό να σφίγγει γύρο του σε κάθε γύρο.

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις τώρα είναι μάταιο. Η νίκη είναι δική μου!

-Ακόμα κι έτσι δεν πρόκειται να εγκαταλείψω! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Κρυστάλλινου Δράκου! Μπορεί να αντιγράψει ένα αντίπαλο τέρας και να κερδίσει τις ικανότητές του! Κρυστάλλινε δράκε, μεταμορφώσου στη Νεόσφαιρα του Σκότους!

Έτσι ο δράκος του άλλαξε μορφή κερδίζοντας μαζί και τις ικανότητες του τέρατος που αντέγραψε με τον Neo να συνεχίζει την κίνησή του:

-Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω την ικανότητα της νεόσφαιρας! Σειρά μου να βάλω όπως θέλω τις ανάποδες κάρτες σου όπως επίσης και την κάρτα αρένας ανάποδα!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Αυτό σημαίνει τώρα ότι μόλις ενεργοποιήσεις ξανά τη μαγική σου κάρτα, κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα στην αρένα θα καταστραφούν! Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Ανάθεμά σε…! Όμως έχω ακόμα τη Νεόσφαιρα του Σκότους και με αυτήν θα σε καταστρέψω! Επίθεση τώρα στη Μάγισσα του Δία!

Αυτό ήταν και το τέλος της. Η επίθεση της νεόσφαιρας την κατέστρεψε και μείωσε τους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo στους 1000. Δεν πρέπει να ξεχνάμε όμως την τελευταία ειδική της ικανότητα:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική της ικανότητα! Βγάζοντας το Σκοτεινό Μάγο από το παιχνίδι, καλώ από το Νεκροταφείο μου την Sailor Jupiter (4000) Εσύ κι εγώ είμαστε ομάδα…μαζί θα φέρουμε το πιο δυνατό μου πλάσμα…

-Παραδόσου…! Όλη σου η προσπάθεια είναι μάταιη, εσύ μπορεί να έχεις τη δύναμη αλλά οι υπόλοιποι δεν την έχουν!

-Κάνεις λάθος! Το ανθρώπινο είδος προχώρησε μέχρι εδώ γιατί πίστεψε στις δυνάμεις του! Σίγουρα υπήρξαν και άτομα που απείλησαν να το αφανίσουν με τις πράξεις τους αλλά τέτοιοι άνθρωποι δε μένουν για πολύ στον κόσμο! Κι αυτό γιατί οι περισσότεροι έχουν πίστη ότι μπορούν να προχωρήσουν, πιστεύουν στους εαυτούς τους και στα άτομα που νοιάζονται γι αυτούς! Το ίδιο κάνω κι εγώ! Πιστεύω σε αυτούς που νοιάζονται για μένα και που δε με εγκατέλειψαν ποτέ! Στους ανθρώπους μου αλλά και στην τράπουλά μου η οποία ούτε εκείνη με εγκατέλειψε στις δύσκολες στιγμές! Ειδικά αυτή εδώ! Του είπε ο Neo και του έδειξε την κάρτα της Sailor Jupiter, ίσως τον πιο ανεκτίμητο θησαυρό του κατά τον ίδιο. Τώρα ξέρω ότι σε αυτό το γύρο θα σε καταστρέψω! Σειρά μου! Είπε ξανά κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα. Τραβώντας ένιωσε ένα ρίγος να τον διαπερνά πιο δυνατό από κάθε άλλη φορά, μάλιστα τη συγκεκριμένη κάρτα δεν την τράβηξε μόνος του αλλά μαζί της:

-Σε ευχαριστώ τράπουλά μου…Σε ευχαριστώ Αετέ…Ήξερα πως ούτε εσείς θα με εγκαταλείπατε…Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Θεός Πάνω από Θεό! Θα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι τέρατα συνολικού επιπέδου 12 από την τράπουλα, την αρένα, το χέρι και το Νεκροταφείο μου για να καλέσω ένα θεϊκό θηρίο! Βγάζω από το παιχνίδι τον κρυστάλλινο Δράκο και τη Sailor Jupiter από την αρένα καθώς και την Sailor Earth από την τράπουλα για να καλέσω αυτό!

Βάζοντας την κάρτα στην υποδοχή, ένα τεράστιο φως, μεγαλύτερο από τη μαύρη σφαίρα σχηματιζόταν στον ουρανό διώχνοντας το σκοτάδι και σταδιακά παίρνοντας τη θέση της σφαίρας από πάνω τους, με κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε η σφαίρα άλλαζε σχήμα κι έπαιρνε τη μορφή του θηρίου που μόλις είχε κληθεί. Όταν η μορφή πήρε το τελικό της σχήμα, ο Δικέφαλος Αετός εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους με ανοιγμένα τα φτερά του και τα δύο του κεφάλια να βγάζουν μια πολύ δυνατή κραυγή προς ανατολή και δύση

-Τι είναι αυτό…! Είπε τότε το Σκοτάδι μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει το μέγεθος και τη δύναμη αυτού του πλάσματος που η σκιά του έπεφτε σε όλη την αρένα.

-Όσο είμαι εδώ…Δεν έχεις θέση σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Δε θα έρθει ποτέ η σειρά σου! **ΕΜΠΡΟΣ ΑΕΤΕ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!** Διέταξε ο Neo και ο δημιουργός του άνοιξε και τα δύο του στόματα εκτοξεύοντας μια απίστευτη επίθεση, αποτέλεσμα αυτή ήταν να μη μείνει τίποτα όρθιο, σαν δημιουργός των Αιγύπτιων Θεών ο Δικέφαλος Αετός ήταν ο δυνατότερος και μάλιστα στα χέρια του εκλεκτού του ήταν ανίκητος με δύναμη που έφτανε στο άπειρο. Η αρένα ισοπεδώθηκε παίρνοντας και το Σκοτάδι μαζί της κι έτσι ο Neo ήταν ο μεγάλος νικητής…

Με τον ήλιο να ξαναπαίρνει τη θέση του στο γαλάζιο ουρανό, η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει και το σκοτάδι είχε διαλυθεί, ο γενναίος πολεμιστής είχε σβήσει τις άσχημες αναμνήσεις που του άφησε αυτή η περιπέτεια και τώρα ήταν και πάλι έτοιμος να ατενίσει το μέλλον με αισιοδοξία έχοντας πάντα στο πλευρό του την αγαπημένη του αλλά και τις φίλες του φυσικά:

-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου! Είμαι τόσο περήφανη για σένα! Του είπε η Mako παίρνοντάς τον αγκαλιά και φιλώντας τον στα χείλη

-Ευχαριστώ. Όμως δε θα τα κατάφερνα χωρίς τη βοήθειά σας…Κι ακόμα πιο σημαντικό που είσαι και πάλι εδώ…Αν δεν ήσουν θα τα είχα παρατήσει…Της απάντησε εκείνος πανευτυχής.

Όλες του έδωσαν τα συγχαρητήριά τους για τη μεγάλη νίκη του αλλά το σημαντικότερο από όλη αυτή την περιπέτεια ήταν το ότι η ομάδα δέθηκε ακόμα περισσότερο από αυτή κι ορκίστηκαν να μην αφήσουν ποτέ ξανά να συμβεί κάτι άσχημο σε ένα δικό τους μέλλον,

Όσο απελπιστική κι αν είναι η κατάσταση, ακόμα κι αν οι πιθανότητες είναι μηδαμινές, αυτή είναι η μεγαλύτερη αρετή ενός μεγάλου πολεμιστή, να μην εγκαταλείπει και να μείνει πιστός στις αρχές και τις αξίες για δικαιοσύνη που τον διέπουν. Όσο μένει προσκολλημένος στις αρχές και τα πιστεύω του, οι δυνάμεις του κακού δε θα πάρουν ποτέ σειρά να κατακτήσουν τον κόσμο και να μολύνουν τους ανθρώπους…Σε όλη την ιστορική αναδρομή μέχρι και σήμερα το καλό πάντα επικρατεί στο τέλος, εύκολα ή δύσκολα με αυτούς που συντελούν στην επικράτησή του να παίρνουν επάξια τη δική τους θέση σε αυτήν. Κι ο λόγος είναι απλός, η ιστορία της ανθρωπότητας γράφεται από αυτούς που πάλεψαν εναντίον κάθε δύσκολης κατάστασης και βγήκαν νικητές. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για την ομάδα των πολεμιστριών. Ενωμένοι μπροστά στον κοινό κίνδυνο κατάφεραν να επικρατήσουν ακόμα κι αν κάθε ελπίδα έχει χαθεί, στο τέλος βγήκαν νικητές δεμένοι τώρα και πάντα με τον ιερό τους όρκο…

 **ΕΝΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ**


End file.
